Los Guerreros de Odin
by Roy4
Summary: Secuela directa de El Dragon Infinito, acompaña a Tsukune Aono de Pegaso, Ichika Orimura de Dragon, Rito Yuuki de Cisne, Asuna Yuuki de Andromeda y Shinji Ikari de Fenix en su travesia en Asgard, para deterner a Hilda de Polaris en su plan de derrotar a Atenea, podran los guerreros detener este mal, y que seran de sus amigas. Multi crossover/multi harem
1. Una nueva guerra santa

**Notas del Autor: Hola a todos espero que disfruten de este fic multi crossover de Saint Seiya, Sword Art Online, Infinite Stratos, Rosario + Vampire, Neon Genesis Evangelion, To Love Ru y de otros animes más. Este fic es una continuación del crossover de Saint Seiya x Infinite Stratos titulado El Dragón Infinito que se basara únicamente en la saga de Asgard pero puede que lo alargue con un especial como lo hice en El Dragón Infinito usando de base las películas de Saint Seiya. Espero hacer un buen trabajo combinando muchas series de temática similar al concepto de Saint Seiya **

**Recuerden estoy abierto a muchas sugerencias y si quieren pueden mandarme por mensaje privado sugerencias o por si querer colaborar en la elaboración de capítulos para que sean más rápida su subida, soy muy abierto a buenas ideas cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 1: Una nueva guerra santa ha empezado

Opening Soldier Dream

N: Se ve la estatua de Atenea y de bajo de ella se ve un inmenso resplandor donde salen Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji vestidos en sus armaduras listos para luchar

Los Guerreros del Zodiaco contra Los Guerreros de Odín

**Volar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto**: Tsukune, Asuna, Ichika, Rito y Shinji son vestidos con sus armaduras

**La verdad se sabrá con el triunfo del mañana**: Saori esta cara a cara con Hilda de Polaris en medio de la estatua de Odín

**Alumbra el camino, (el camino):** Las amigas de nuestros caballeros (véase los harems de Ichika, Rito, Shinji y Tsukune) miran hacia el horizonte en donde se encuentran nuestros caballeros luchando

**Brillará esa luz, que es la del Soldier Dream**: Se ven el cielo las constelaciones de Fénix, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, en esta última sale Tsukune giñando el ojo en señal de confianza

**Fuerza y valor, activando el cosmos:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros ejecutando sus técnicas características entre ellos Ichika con su Furia del Dragón, Asuna con sus Cadenas Nebulares, Rito y su Rayo de Aurora, Shinji con sus Alas Ardientes de Fénix y finalizando con Tsukune con sus Meteoros de Pegaso

**El mundo brillará, sólo di que sí:** Tsukune usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso para arrazar a un millar de vikingos asgardianos y después se ven a los 5 guerreros junto a Saori viendo hacia el horizonte con expresión de esperanza y determinación

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros en frente de sus nuevos enemigos

**Vive tus sueños y llegarás al**...: Nuestros guerreros comienzan a luchar ferozmente contra sus nuevos adversarios en una intensa batalla

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad Vive tus sueños y llegarás al fin: La** gran batalla de los guerreros Atenienses llega a un punto culminante en donde Tsukune se viste con la armadura de Odin y se enfrenta contra Sigfried y al terminar se ven a nuestros 5 guerreros en frente de Saori en medio de la galaxia

Fin del opening

En otra parte del mundo en un lugar que se sitúa en el extremo norte de Europa, una tierra hogar de la ya conocida mitología nórdica esa tierra es conocida como Asgard

En medio de esa tierra se encuentra una hermosa mujer de cabello color celeste, tez un poco morena y ojos del color de su cabello y lo mismo de sus labios ella es la sacerdotisa en representar a Odín en la tierra su nombre Hilda de Polaris que está en frente de la estatua de Odín orándole al dios nórdico

Hilda: Odín señor de Asgard, somos el pueblo que vive en el Asgard en el extremo norte del mundo, nunca hemos visto la luz del sol ni los verdes campos ni el azul del cielo

Esta penalidad nos fue por la salvación de otro pueblo, es la voluntad del gran maestro y nuestro destino por lo tanto estamos complacidos en aceptar esta pena y en resistirla también, por el bien y la salvación del amor y de la paz sobre la tierra

N: De repente una extraña voz le habla a Hilda

¿?: Eres Hilda de Polaris

Hilda: Si y tu

¿?: Solo puedo decirte que soy un poder mucho más grande que el del señor Odín

Hilda: No es cierto, no debe de haber este poder en el mundo

¿?: Hilda supongo que sabes acerca del santuario, la fuerza que divide este mundo en 2 junto con Asgard. El santuario esta por cambiar, no crees que es una buena oportunidad para salir al mundo soleado para honrar este país cerrado por el hielo. No quieres tener control de la tierra derrotando a Atenea y aplastando el santuario

Hilda: Que, no nos agrada combatir

¿?: Me pregunto eso, nadie sobre la tierra pueda pelear contra unos guerreros del santuario, pero los guerreros de la leyenda de Asgard si pueden

Hilda: Por favor dime quien eres señor

¿?: Creo que no vale la pena hablar contigo, pero te hare una última pregunta

Hilda: Cual pregunta

¿?: Quisieras tener tu propio grupo de hombres apuestos y bien formados, que te protegerán y harán lo que tú le pidas y su lealtad hacia usted será irrompible hasta le puedes hacer todo tipo de cosas sin que se quejen en lo absoluto

Hilda: Que, haberlo dicho antes claro que acepto

N: De repente una corriente de agua atrapa a Hilda, aparece un extraño anillo dorado y es incrustado en el dedo de Hilda, luego de unos segundos la corriente de agua cesa dejando a Hilda en donde estaba e inconsciente durante unos minutos. Cuando despierta un aura siniestra rodea su cuerpo haciendo que de una mirada siniestra y mire hacia el cielo para ver la constelación de la gran cacerola

Hilda: Polaris mi estrella natal, dame a los guerreros de la leyenda de Asgard y permitentes reunirse conmigo

N: Se ve una estrella roja brillar fuertemente dando una especie de reacción a la constelación de la gran cacerola, haciendo que en la tierra de Asgard salieran 7 pilares de luz en distintas partes donde en esas zonas se encuentran escondidas las armaduras sagradas de Alfa, Beta, Zeta, Eta, Épsilon, Megrez y Gamma a sus nuevos portadores

Hilda: Guerrero valiente Siegfried yo honrare tu armadura de Alfa

N: Se ve a Siegfried en frente de la armadura de Alfa, en otra parte en donde se ve lava ardiente se ve la armadura de Beta

Hilda: Hagen con el ardiente soflino para derrotar el aire congelado, honrare tu armadura sagrada de Merak de Beta

N: Se muestra a Hagen viendo su nueva armadura, en otra parte donde el hielo se está partiendo a la mitad

Hilda: Thor con el martillo que destroza hasta el duro muro de hielo, te honrare la armadura de Phecda Gamma

N: Se muestra a Thor en frente de su armadura, en otra parte un rayo destruye un inmenso árbol en donde se custodia la armadura de Amatista

Hilda: Alberich brillando intensamente como Amatista te honrare Mergrez armadura sagrada de Delta

N: En otra parte en donde se ve la armadura de Épsilon

Hilda: Fenrir el lobo del norte errante entre los bosques de la noche blanca te honrare Alioth armadura sagrada de Épsilon

N: En otra parte en donde se muestra la armadura de Zeta

Hilda: Syd el tigre con el colmillo y la garra blanca que asesina, te honrare Mizar armadura sagrada de Zeta

N: En medio de una cueva se ve la armadura de Eta

Hilda: Mime con la hermosa melodía de réquiem que los guía hacia la muerte, te honrare Benet Nash de Eta

N: Se muestran a los 7 dioses guerreros de Odín reunidos ante Hilda, que ella esta vestida con ropa negra acompañado de una tiara negra y falda roja, y usa un centro, sin duda alguna una nueva guerra está por empezar

En la mansión Kido nuestros jóvenes caballeros están teniendo visita de sus más cercanas conocidas que son las amigas de Tsukune, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukary Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki y Ruby Tojo. Las de Shinji, Asuka L. Soryu, Rei Ayanami, Mari I. Makinami y Misato Katsuragi. Las de Rito, Lala, Yami y Run. Finalmente las de Ichika, Chifuyu Orimura (hermana mayor) Houki Shinonono, Cecila Alcott, Rin Fang, Charlotte Dunoir y Laura Bodewig. Las amigas de Tsukune están en la sala conversando con las de Shinji, las de Ichika están en la sala de juegos junto a las amigas de Rito. Los chicos en este caso Tsukune, Ichika, Rito y Shinji van a ir de paseo por la ciudad pero son interrumpidos por Asuna

Asuna: A dónde irán ustedes

Shinji: Iremos de paseo

Asuna: Puedo ir con ustedes

Rito: Disculpa Asuna pero pensábamos ir nosotros solos

Asuna: Pero porque

Ichika: Es que nosotros solo queremos algo de espacio para nosotros mismos eso es todo

Asuna: Que insinúan

Tsukune: Te lo explicaremos de esta forma, desde que llegaron nuestras amigas de la escuela no nos dejan solos, por lo que queremos algo de espacio para nosotros solo por esta vez

Asuna: Si así piensan, pero puedo ir con ustedes

Rito: No, disculpa solo queremos estar un rato solos, si quieres puede que para la próxima puedas ir

Asuna: Esta bien (expresión de tristeza)

Tsukune: Pero podrías hacerme un favor

Asuna: Cual

Tsukune: Que no le digas a Moka o Kurumu, Mizore, Yukay y a Ruby de que me fui

Shinji: Tampoco le digas que me iré a Asuka, Rei, Mari y a Misato entendido

Ichika: Y podrías no decir que me fui a Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rin, Laura y a mi hermana Chifuyu

Rito: Lo mismo con Lala, Yami y a Run por favor

Ichika/Rito/Shinji/Tsukune: Por favor confiamos en ti para que lo mantengas en secreto por ahora

Asuna: Esta bien no diré nada

N: Los chicos se van mientras que Asuna da una mirada de malicia

Asuna: Conque no puedo decirles a ellas, entonces creo que si se de alguien que si

N: Asuna va a la sala con Naruko, Orochi y Kyoko para hablar de algo en privado

Orochi: Para que nos llamaste Asuna

Asuna: Quiero proponerles algo

Naruko: Que es dinos

Asuna: Tiene que ver con mi hermano, Shinji, Ichika y Tsukune

Kyoko: Que hay de ellos

Asuna: Ellos se fueron de paseo por la ciudad

Naruko: De verdad, para que

Asuna: Supuestamente para tener algo de espacio dado que sus amigas no los dejan solos

Naruko: Te refieres a esas chicas que siempre están con Ichika a cada momento

Kyoko: Y a las compañeras de clase de Tsukune que siempre andan haciendo algo indecente

Orochi: O esas locas como la alemana arrogante que me tiene hasta la madre, la palida que no parece tener emociones, la de lentes de un comportamiento bipolar y esa mujer que parece estar casi a los 30 años de edad pero que aún actúa como adolecente

Asuna: Todas esas chicas sin duda, y a decir verdad no los culpo yo haría lo mismo

Orochi: A qué quieres llegar

Asuna: Si ellos van a tener un momento de chicos porque nosotras no un momento de chicas

Naruko: Como así

Asuna: Vigilaremos a los chicos sin que ellos se den cuenta

Kyoko: O sea espiar para que

Asuna: Para que los chicos tengan un perfecto paseo lejos de las garras de esas chicas o de Saori

Orochi: La idea está bien pero no creo que sea correcto espiar

Asuna: Orochi sé que extrañas a Shinji y sé que admiras el valor y determinación que siempre tiene, no crees que esta es una oportunidad para ver como es, recuerda que el apenas volvió y puede que le agrade volver a estar con amigos de la infancia

Orochi: (Se sonroja y voltea la mirada) Puede que sí, siempre pensé que Shinji era alguien especial, pero creo que esas chicas que le acompañan pueden que lo vuelvan loco tarde o temprano, tal vez ver que todo pase bien no estaría nada mal

Asuna: Naruko sé que admiras a Ichika desde hace un tiempo o no es asi, hasta más de una ocasión pensaste en ir a la Academia de Infinite Stratos para estar con él o me equivoco

Naruko: (Se sonroja) Bueno Ichika siempre me pareció un chico muy agradable, siempre alegre y considerado con todo el mundo

Asuna: Y tu Kyoko siempre te preocupaste por Tsukune desde que se fue a estudiar en esa academia, te frustraba saber de qué no te podías comunicar con el verdad, y ahora que volvió vinieron sus compañeras de clase a acosarlo como si fuera un objeto, la forma de cómo te preocupas por él es similar como mi hermano siempre se preocupaba por mí en todo momento de verdad tienes sentimientos nobles hacia el

Kyoko: Es verdad, siempre me preocupe por Tsukune y esas amigas suyas me dan mala espina solo espero que esas amigas lo vuelven un pervertido

Asuna: Muy bien chicas no perdamos tiempo, a pasear se ha dicho (por in tendré un momento a solas hermano)

N: Las 4 doncellas se van de la mansión para vigilar el estado de sus ´´amigos´´ y asegurar de que todo vaya bien

Con los caballeros

Tsukune: A donde iremos

Ichika: No lo sé y tu Shinji

Shinji: Yo iré al centro comercial a ver algo interesante

Rito: Yo también iré al centro a ver que compro

Tsukune: Entonces iremos al centro comercial a ver qué hay de interesante

Ichika: Yo también voy

N: Los chicos fueron a donde concordaron ir y a lo lejos las 4 chicas los vigilaban detenidamente

Asuna: Oyeron eso

Kyoko: Irán al centro comercial

Orochi: Sin duda alguna es una buena oportunidad para espiarlos más fácilmente

Naruko: Eso parece

N: En el centro comercial los chicos van a diferentes caminos, Shinji va a una librería y lo sigue Orochi, Rito va a un cine y le sigue Asuna, Tsukune a una feria de comida y le sigue Kyoko y finalmente Ichika va a un salón de videojuegos y lo sigue Naruko

Con Shinji el ve la nueva revista Jump semanal

Shinji: Hm un nuevo capítulo de Shainta Sho

N: Shinji lee el capítulo del manga y lejos de el a unos 7 metros esta Orochi observándolo

Orochi: Conque le gusta leer manga como a mí, parece que compartimos cosas en común

N: Orochi ve algunos mangas para leer y se fija en un manga de genero BL (Nota: Mejor que investiguen no quiero explicar lo que es, por la salud mental de muchos) Orochi lee el manga y al poco rato se sonroja y da risas pervertidas

Shinji: Que son esas risas

N: Shinji voltea a ver y nota que esta Orochi, y presta mucha atención a lo que lee y al verlo se pone pálido y a paso lento se aleja de Orochi y se va de la librería de manera discreta

Shinji: (No puedo creer que Orochi le guste eso, pensé que a Mari y Asuka eran las únicas) expresión de miedo

N: Con Rito

Rito: Una nuevo estreno, veré como es

N: Rito va a ver una película en estreno titulada Las Fuerzas Especiales Arcoíris, en el momento que entra llega Asuna a ver también la película

Cuando Rito toma asiento al poco rato aparece Asuna sentándose junto a el

Rito: Asuna que haces aquí

Asuna: Solo vine a ver la película eso es todo

Rito: Esta bien pero no intentes nada raro

N: La película empieza y

Seiya de Sagitario, Shiryu de Libra, Shun de Virgo y Hyoga de Acuario fueron retados por una nueva organización maligna que quiere gobernar el mundo, supuestamente a través de bailes, cantos, arcoíris y mucha marihuana

Con los caballeros

Seiya: Ya hemos llegado

Hyoga: Me pregunto quienes serán

Shun: Tengo un mal presentimiento

¿?: Ya han llegado caballeros del zodiaco

Shiryu: Quien anda allí

N: Se ven la silueta de 5 sombras arriba del edificio y se muestran ante los caballeros, son 5 hombres de vestimenta algo extraña, dado que tienen una armadura que solo consta de un pecho de color blanco que tiene el logo de un corazón en el centro, hombreras de color marrón, pantalones negros solo 2 de ellos uno de cabello castaño y un pelirrojo los demás están en calzones de color negro, botas blancas de punta amarilla

Hyoga: Quienes son ustedes muéstrense

¿?: Jeje nosotros somos. Preparen la entrada

N: Los 5 tipos se ponen en fila lineal y el primero en presentarse es un tipo alto, calvo, de piel blanca con una mancha roja en la cara, y de barba y hace una ridícula pose

¿?: Uuuummmm aaaahhhh ¡Kratos! ¡HA! (God of War)

¿?: ÑÑÑÑ tatatatatatata ¡SOY GRIJOWN! ¡HA! (Bleach)

¿?: ¡HM! ¡RENJI! (Bleach)

¿?: Rarararaerar TA ¡Dante! ¡YEAH! (Devil May Cri)

¿?: Chiiiiiichichichi ¡EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIKA! (Naruto)

Kratos: SOMOS

Grijown: LAS

Renji: FUERZAS

Dante: ESPECIALES

Sasuke: DEL

Kratos/Grijown/Renji/Dante/Sasuke: ARCOIRIS

N: Se al hacer sus poses se en ellos un fondo de arcoíris, ponis y demás mariconadas, los caballeros estaban con una gran gota en la nuca y se estaban formulando la siguiente pregunta

Seiya/Shun/Shiryu/Hyoga: ¿Quién mierda son estos tipos?

N: Con Rito y Asuna

Rito: Que mierda es esta película

Asuna: Es algo rara, pero es muy pronto para juzgarla

N: Con Tsukune

Tsukune: Haber que hay de bueno para comer

N: Ve entre los puestos de comida Italiana, americana, china, francesa, mexicana y no se decide por ninguna

Tsukune: Hay de muchos tipos me pregunto cuál será el mejor

Kyoko: Necesitas ayuda Tsukune

Tsukune: Kyoko que haces por aquí

Kyoko: Es que tengo algo de hambre y quise ir por aquí para comer algo peculiar

Tsukune: Entiendo

Kyoko: Porque no comemos algo de comida italiana dicen que es de los mejores platos que hay en el mundo

Tsukune: Si es así no perdamos más tiempo

N: Van al restaurante de comida italiana

Tsukune: Hm, cuantos platillos en el menú, Kyoko cual crees que es el más recomendable

Kyoko: Ya sé porque no espagueti, bueno es lo único que se me ocurre

Tsukune: Si es así por mí no hay problema

N: Ambos piden espagueti y toman asiento

Kyoko: Una cosa Tsukune

Tsukune: Que es

Kyoko: Como fue que conociste a tus amigas, me refiero a Moka y a las demás

Tsukune: Es una larga historia, pero te contare un secreto

Kyoko: Un secreto

Tsukune: Que la academia que asisto, de nombre Academia de Monstruos es una academia en donde asista monstruos y creaturas sobrenaturales entre otras

Kyoko: En serio, no me digas (expresión del meme)

Tsukune: Y que Moka es una vampiresa, Kurumu una Súcubo, Yukary y Ruby son brujas y Mizore es una mujer de nieve

Kyoko: Y eso debe sorprenderme acaso

Tsukune: Pensé que si

Kyoko: Me sorprendería si no fuera por cierto detalle

Tsukune: Cual detalle

Kyoko: También está que nosotros somos guerreros de capacidades sobre humanas que somos capaces de destruir galaxias y usamos armaduras basadas en las 88 constelaciones que rondan por el universo, ah y estamos bajo el mando de una diosa de la mitología griega, al saber ese tipo de cosas cualquier cosa es posible sea en este mundo o en todo el universo

Tsukune: Tiene mucho sentido lo que dices, pero te digo algo para conocer monstruos como vampiros y hombres lobos, puedo decir que en cuestión de poder son inferiores a un guerrero de bronce como nosotros

Kyoko: De verdad

Tsukune: Mientras estuve en esa academia me dijeron que los monstruos están clasificado por clases, los que son clase S son de los más fuertes, pero vi sus habilidades y están por debajo de un caballero de bronce, más bien en un segundo sin mucho esfuerzo podría derrotar a un vampiro o a un hombre lobo sin problemas

Kyoko: No crees que sonaste arrogante

Tsukune: Puede que sí, lo digo por experiencia no he visto todavía un monstruos que de verdad me impresione

Kyoko: Entiendo

N: llega la camarera a traer los 2 platos de espagueti

Camarera: Aquí está la comida, espero que lo disfruten

Tsukune: Gracias, se ve bastante deliciosa

Camarera: No hay de que, eres bastante apuesto

Tsukune: De verdad (Se sonroja un poco)

Camarera: Si quieres te doy mi número de teléfono si quieres una cita

Tsukune: Esta bien

N: La camarera escribió su dirección de casa y de correo electrónico, también su número de teléfono, Kyoko dio una mirada de molestia de lo que está viendo de como Tsukune sonríe felizmente ante la camarera, curiosamente en la mansión Kido Moka, Kurumu, Yukary, Mizore y Ruby sintieron unas ganas tremendas de matar a una camarera sin saber él porque

Camarera: Aquí está, te espero en cualquier momento (se va)

Tsukune: No hay de qué. Viste eso Kyoko le agrado a esa camarera de nombre Ino Yamanaka y a decir verdad es muy hermosa

Kyoko: Si lo que digas

Tsukune: Te veo molesta que pasa

Kyoko: Nada, comamos ya antes que se enfrié

N: Los 2 comenzaron a comer muy gustosos de la comida

Con Ichika

En la sala de recreativas Ichika está jugando entre las recreativas el juego The House of the Dead 4

Ichika: Este juego si es difícil

N: Aparece una chica de cabello castaño de castaño 2 coletas en forma de esfera, camisa rosada y pantalones azules, pone una ficha en la máquina y juega junto con Ichika como jugadora 2, llega a destacar más que Ichika durante el transcurso del juego

Ichika: Vaya eres muy buena

Chica: Gracias

Ichika: Como te llamas

Chica: Me llamo Tenten y el tuyo

Ichika: Ichika Orimura

Tenten: No eres el que se dice ser el primer hombre que es piloto de IS

Ichika: El mismo en persona

Tenten: Interesante

Ichika: No pareces muy sorprendida

Tenten: Lo estaría si no fuera que este juego requiere mucha concentración y buenos reflejos, por lo que no es bueno dejarse sorprender

Ichika: Es verdad

N: Mientras los 2 juegan son observados por Naruko

Naruko: Quien es esa chica

N: Naruko se acerca en donde están Ichika y Tenten

Naruko: Veo que ambos son buenos jugando

Ichika: Naruko que haces aquí (tono de sorprendido)

Naruko: Quise salir un rato y te vi aquí y quise seguirte

Ichika: Hay no me mataron

Naruko: A un lado quiero jugar

N: Naruko toma el lugar de Ichika y juega mejor que el llegando al jefe de nivel

Ichika: Guau eres buena jugando Naruko

Naruko: Cállate no quiero que me desconcentres

Ichika: Disculpa

N: Ichika va a jugar a otro juego de nombre Marvel vs Capcom 2 (Nota: Ese si es un buen juego de pelea)

Volviendo con Naruko y Tenten llegan a ganar el juego obteniendo un nuevo record

Tenten: Listo, ha sido un buen juego

Naruko: Y que lo digas, iré a jugar otro juego

Tenten: Cual

Naruko: (Ve en donde esta Ichika) Ya se cual

N: Va a donde juega Ichika y pone una ficha en la maquina interrumpiendo la partida de Ichika

Ichika: Vas a jugar

Naruko: Claro que sí, a ver qué tan bueno eres

N: Ambos comienzan a jugar, y al poco tiempo Naruko barrió el suelo con Ichika derrotándolo sin problemas

Ichika: Me ganaste eres muy buena

Naruko: Si la gran Naruko Uzumaki es la mejor (Expresión de total alegría

Ichika: Me voy

Naruko: Tengamos otro duelo

Ichika: No creo me ganaste con mucha facilidad

Naruko: No se supone que un caballero nunca se rinde, que vergüenza Ichika Orimura

Ichika: Yo jamás me rindo, está bien tendré otro duelo contigo si quieres

Naruko: Me gusta escuchar eso, muy bien si te gano tendrás una cita conmigo, pero si me ganas tendrás una cita conmigo

Ichika: Cual es la diferencia de ganar o perder

Naruko: Que de igual forma tendrás una cita conmigo

N: Ichika y Naruko vuelven a jugar

Con Shinji está en la parte central del centro comercial leyendo el manga que compro, a lo lejos en la librería se ve a Orochi con una bolsa en la mano

Orochi: Una más en la colección, me pregunto si las demás le gustaran (Ve en donde esta Shinji)

Alii esta (va a donde esta Shinji)

Hola Shinji

Shinji: Hola Orochi, note que estabas en la libreria y veo que te comprastes algo

Orochi: Que observador eres, pues me compre este libro de romance BL (Nota:Por favor insisto que lo investiguen por su cuenta no quiero ser responsable de haber dañado mentes inocente y no tan inocentes)

Shinji: Bien porti (No quiero saber que contiene ese libro) Nota: Ni yo quiero saberlo

N: Orochi se sienta en donde esta Shinji y comienza a leer su libro mientras se sonroja y da una risa pervertida, Shinji por su parte se pone sus audifonos para escuchar musica metalera en alto volucmen para no escuchar las risas de Orochi

En el cine Rito y Asuna salen traumados de la pelicula que vieron

Rito: No quiero volver a ver una pelicula infantil de superheroes

Asuna: Ni yo, fue horrible

Rito: Horrible a mi me dio ganas de...(Se tapa la boca y corre hacia el baño mas cercano a vomitar)

Asuna: Pobre fue demasiado para el

N: Asuna camina hasta ver en donde esta Shinji y Orochi, van en donde estan y se sienta junto a Orochi

Asuna: Que lees Orochi

Orochi: Es la nueva edicion de BL y lo mejor es a color

Asuna: Que en serio puedo leerlo

Orochi: Claro

N: Asuna lee el libro junto a Orochi ambas comienzan a reirse de forma muy pervertida. Poco rato llegan un feliz Tsukune y un tanto molesta Kyoko, al llegar Kyoko se sento con las chicas al leer el libro donde las 3 comienzan a reirse de forma mas pervertida, Tsukune se perturbo al escuchar esas risas y se tapa los oidos y se sienta junto a Shinji a leer el manga. Al 3 minutos llegan una feliz y sonriente Naruko y un tanto nervioso Ichika, Naruko se sientan junto a las chicas al leer el libro haciendo que las risas se multipliquen por 4 e Ichika hace lo mismo que Tsukuna al taparse los oidos mientras lee el manga junto con los otros 2 caballeros. Llega Rito y se fija que Ichika y Tsukune se taparon los oidos

Rito: Chicos porque se tapan las oidos

Tsukune: Es por esas risas

Rito: Cuales risas

N: Rito mira de donde vienen las risas y ve como Naruko, Kyoko, Orochi y su hermana Asuna leyendo un libro con las caras rojas dando una perturbadora risa pervertida y ve como Orochi saca su lengua para lamerse los labios lo mismo con su hermana, Kyoko y Naruko, al verlo se puso palido y se dirige en donde estan los demas, igual que los otros se tapan los oidos para evitar escuchar esas horribles risas, Shinji termina de leer el manga y comienza a decir lo siguiente

Shinji: Chicos tengo una idea

Ichika: Cual

Shinji: Vamonos de aqui, esas risas me tienen muy nervioso

Rito: Igualemente pienso lo mismo

Shinji: Vayamonos sigilosamente para evitar sospechas

N: Los caballeros siguiendo la idea de Shinji se levantan y caminan muy despacios alejandose de las chicas al estar lejos como unos 5 metros comenzaron a corre hacia la salidad del centro comercial y van rumbo hacia la mansion Kido

En medio de la calle

Shinji: Que tal el paseo

Tsukune: Yo la pase de maravilla, hasta conoci a una linda chica y me dio su numero para que la invitara a salir

Ichika: Yo pues tengo una cita con Naruko para mañana

Shinji: Yo compre este manga que acabamos de leer, y u Rito como fue la pelicula

Rito: Yo ni quiero hablar de eso, lo unico que puedo decir es que no la vean quedaran traumatizados de lo mala y ridicula que es

Shinji: Gracias por la advertencia

N: Vuelven a la mansion y de alli no pasa nada relevante excepto que Rito se encerro en su cuarto, y que Ichika le comento a sus amigas de que tenia una cita con Naruko para mañana desatando el infierno, pero lo peor se lo llevo Tsukune al decirle a sus amigas de que conocio a una camarera y que le dio su numero y direccion, Moka agarra el papel con la nota y lo rompe y Kurumu, Mizore, Yukary y Ruby le advirtieron a Tsukune de que si se encuentran con esa camarera o de plano ven a Tsukune con ella sera testigo de algo peor que el infierno en si

Al dia siguiente Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji están en otros lugares de la mansión para tener algo de espacio bueno en realidad Asuna está buscando a Rito que este está en algún otro sitio escondiéndose junto con Ichika, Tsukune y Shinji, dado que estos durante la mañana no paraban de ser acosados intensamente por sus ``amigas`` donde ellas al igual que Asuna buscan en donde estan los chicos

Rito: Espero que este escondite funcione por mucho tiempo

Shinji: Por lo menos tenemos algo de espacio para nosotros

Tsukune: Desde que Moka y las demás vinieron, nunca me dejan solo

Ichika: Me pregunto porque Laura, Rin y Cecilia no paraban de seguirme

Tsukune: Porque ellas nos están siguiendo de esa forma, que querrán de mi

Rito: Lo mismo digo, ni si quiera me meto con ellas

Shinji: Es un misterio que quisiera descubrir

N: Los 4 caballeros continúan conversando de su situación mientras tanto Saori está en el jardín con Chad, Yukiteru, Naruko, Orochi y Kyoko

Saori: Saben una cosa hay algo que me preocupa de Tsukune, Ichika, Shinji y en especial Rito

Kyoko: Que es lo que le preocupa Saori

Saori: Es sobre sus amigas

Naruko: Que hay de malo en ellas

Saori: Siento que ellas puede que sin querer guie por el mal camino a ellos sin saberlo

Orochi: Porque

Saori: Presiento que ellas promuevan conductas inapropiadas para ellos (solo espero que ellos recapaciten y se den cuenta de que su lugar es siendo leales a mí de por vida)

Kyoko: Haber piensas que ellas conviertan a ellos en pervertidos si me equivoco

Saori: Exacto

Chad: Pero es imposible que ellos tomen tales conductas

Saori: Puede que sea posible, recuerden que el corazón más noble es a la vez el más fácil de corromperse en especial la de los hombres

Yukireru: Eso es inaudito señorita nosotros no caeríamos tan bajo, si quiere evito acercarme a otras chicas y solo enfocarme a usted señorita

Chad: Lo mismo digo, mi vida le pertenece

N: Kyoko, Naruko y Orochi miraban a los chicos con gotas en la nuca y pensaron en lo siguiente

Kyoko/Naruko/Orochi: (Creo que esas amigas son una salvación de las garras de esta dictadora)

N: De repente se comienza a sentir un gran aire frio en medio del jardín, y aparece Syd en escena

Syd: Atenea, veo que eres la diosa Atenea o me equivoco

Chad: Quien eres

Saori: Quien eres tu

N: Syd se quita el casco y se arrodilla

Syd: Soy un dios guerrero de Asgard, soy Syd de Mizar señorita

Orochi: Asgard

Syd: Es un país de región ártica, he venido aquí a tomar la vida de Atenea

Yukiteru: Que has dicho

Orochi: Sea de donde vengas no permitiremos que mates a Saori (en prefirió que la maten ya)

N: Los caballeros y doncellas se lanzan para atacar a Syd pero este comienza a usar

Syd: Garra del Tigre Vikingo

Chad/Yukiteru/Naruko/Kyoko/Orochi: Aaaahhhgggg

N: Con solo un golpe logra dejar gravemente heridos a los 5 guerreros de Atenea y el grito que estos dieron de dolor se escuchó por toda la mansión llamando mucha la atención

Asuka: Ese grito

Mari: Vino de afuera

Moka: Vayamos a ver

N: En otra parte de la mansión

Chifuyu: Chicas oyeron el grito

Houki/Cecilia/Rin/Charlotte/Laura: Si

Chifuyu: Vayamos a ver

N: De vuelta en el jardín

Saori: Oh no

Syd: No tenga miedo, solo fue un ligero roce aún están vivos no estoy interesado en sus vidas, lo que a mí me interesa Atenea es quitarte la vida

N: Syd comienza a aproximarse para matar a Saori pero es detenido por las cadenas de Andrómeda

Syd: Quien eres

Asuna: Soy la doncella de Andrómeda

Saori: Asuna

N: Entra Tsukune en escena con nueva armadura de Pegaso, saltando desde el techo

Tsukune: Y no se olviden de mí

Saori: Tsukune

Tsukune: No me importa quien seas no permitiré que toques a Saori (da una fuerte patada a Syd, y a los 2 segundos se levanta)

Syd: Veo que eres un caballero

Tsukune: Así es soy Tsukune Aono de Pegaso

Syd: Muy bien verificare que tan poderoso son los caballeros de Atenea comparados con nosotros los dioses guerreros

Tsukune: Yo me encargare de ti, estoy listo cuando quieras

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Moka?

Asuna: Hay mierda

N: Llegan todas las chicas y se sorprenden de lo que ven

Yukary: Tsukune que es ese traje que llevas

Lala: Esa es la armadura de Pegaso

Kurumu: ¿Armadura de Pegaso?

Asuka: Quien es ese tipo

Houki: Que hacen ellos en el suelo

Tsukune: Creo que será un día largo no lo crees Asuna

Asuna: Y que lo digas

N: Syd empieza a ejercer su cosmos y Tsukune hace lo mismo moviéndose para formar su constelación e igual Asuna

Asuna: (Su cosmos es horrible está lleno de maldad no es el mismo que sentimos con los caballeros dorados en las 12 casas)

Syd: Furia del tigre vikingo

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Ambas técnicas chocan pero la de Syd resulto ser más poderosa y logra arremeter a Tsukune

Tsukune: (Es tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz)

N: Después del ataque Tsukune sale volando con severas heridas, sus amigas se horrorizaron al ver a Tsukune así las demas se sorprendieron dado a lo que veían mas a la velocidad de que se movían

Moka/Kurumu/Yukary/Mizore/Ruby: Tsukune

Saori/Asuna: Tsukune

N: Moka y las demás junto con Saori y Asuna van a donde esta Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune estas bien

Kurumu: Tsukune di algo

Mizore: Las marcas de las heridas tienen hielo

Ruby: Es verdad será un poder de congelamiento

Yukary: Se siente un gran frio

Tsukune: Chicas estoy bien no es nada, si no fuera por mi armadura mi cuerpo se hubiera desgarrado en 1000 pedazos, quien será el (fija la mirada en Syd)

Saori: Se supone que Asgard es una tierra pacifica, no se supone que ustedes deberían existir en la mitología del norte de Europa

Syd: Para que les sirvan de algo el señor de Asgard ha resurgido y quiere el control del mundo en lugar de Atenea

Tsukune: Que has dicho

Syd: Nosotros los dioses guerreros al igual que el gran oso que protege a la señorita Hilda, nosotros usamos armaduras sagradas que llevan miles de años en eterno sueño y planeamos destruir el santuario bajo la guía de la señorita Hilda

Tsukune: (Se levanta) Cuida tus palabras

Asuna: Tsukune yo me encargo. Asgard debería proteger al mundo del norte no podemos permitir que controle a todo el mundo. (Alza sus cadenas) Vamos dios guerrero

Syd: (Se aproxima a atacar) También quieres tu merecido

Garras del Tigre Vikingo

Asuna: Cadenas de Andrómeda

N: Ambas técnicas chocan, y nuevamente Syd da que gano al congelar las cadenas pero estas se descongelan al instante, Syd se sorprende de lo que paso

Syd: (Así que esta son las famosas cadenas nebulares de Andrómeda) Escucha Andrómeda aunque tu cadena tenga una defensa tan fuerte como el acero, también sirven para el ataque especialmente en aquellos bosques (mira hacia los arboles)

Asuna: (Mirada de confianza) Porque no lo pruebas

N: Syd comienza a correr pero es interrumpido por

Chifuyu: Quieto allí

N: Chifuyu, Cecilia, Charlotte, Houki, Laura y Rin usan sus IS apuntando hacia Syd

Syd: Hm quien osa darme ordenes

Chifuyu: Nosotras y si no obedeces dispararemos a matar si quieres

Syd: Jajajajaja sus tontas armas no me harán nada

Chifuyu: Fuego

N: Cecilia, Charlotte, Rin y Laura comenzaron a disparar a Syd creando una nube de humo, al disiparse se sorprenden de lo que ven

Syd: Ya pararon de jugar

Charlotte: Pero que

Cecilia: Es imposible si disparamos todas juntas, como puede estar ileso

Syd: Ahora es mi turno

N: Syd se aproxima a atacar a las chicas y va directo a Chifuyu, pero al momento de estar cerca es detenido por un escudo

Syd: Que, quien eres

Ichika: Yo Ichika Orimura caballero de Dragon no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigas en especial a mi hermana

Chifuyu/Houki/Charlotte/Cecilia/Rin/Laura: Ichika

Ichika: Sé que tienen muchas preguntas se las responderé más tarde

Syd: Otro caballero más, no importan cuantos sean nunca me vencerán

Shinji: Eso está por verse

N: Aparecen Shinji y Rito en escena

Asuka/Rei/Misato/Mari: Shinji

Lala/Yami/Run: Rito

Syd: Quienes son ustedes

Rito: Yo soy Rito Yuuki caballero de Cisne

Shinji: Yo soy Shinji Ikari caballero de Fenix, seré tu oponente (comienza a concentrar su cosmos)

Tsukune: Espera Shinji, yo seré su oponente. (Comienza a concentrar su cosmos) Te demostrare que no me derrotaras de un solo golpe

Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Syd bloquea la técnica con sus manos

Syd: Que técnica tan patética ni si quiera me está dando un rasguño

N: Tsukune aumenta la intensidad de los meteoros logrando dar un golpe en el punto ciego de Syd de allí Tsukune logra derribar a Syd y caer en el suelo herido

Syd: No puedo creer que un caballero haya logrado lastimarme de esta forma

Tsukune: Jamás subestime el poder de un caballero

Syd: Jeje para tu información he logrado dañarte cuando lanzabas tus meteoros

Tsukune: Como dices (Se ve las heridas que le hiso Syd, y comienza a salpicar sangre en ellas)

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: No creas que me has derrotado, aun puedo seguir

Saori: Basta Tsukune

Tsukune: Pero Saori

Saori: Ambos son fuertes si siguen peleando ambos terminarían muertos

Ichika: Es verdad los 2 son fuertes

Syd: (Se levanta) Puede que me hayan logrado hacer algo de daño, pero esto apenas empieza nosotros los dioses guerreros junto a la señorita Hilda derrotaremos al santuario y tendremos control total del mundo

Tsukune: Como te atreves a decir tales cosas, nosotros los derrotaremos y la paz volverá a reinar eso te lo aseguro

Syd: Adiós Atenea y adiós guerreros del zodiaco, para la próxima me asegurare de cortarles las cabezas a todos ustedes

N: Da un gran salto logrando salir a la vista de todos

Tsukune: Para la próxima te venceré lo juro

Rito: Tsukune

Tsukune: Que

N: Da la vuelta para ver a Moka y a las demás junto con las otras chicas impresionadas de lo que paso, pero todas con una pregunta en común

Todas: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Saori: Se los explicare en la mansión

Ending Blue Dream

**Blue Dream, saca tu interior, universo intensa acción de dos**: Esta Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso sentando en una roca en medio de una pradera donde se ve que el viento sopla con fuerza en medio de una resplandeciente noche

**Blue Dream, todo cambiara y tus sueños se realizaran:** Se ven a Rito, Shinji, Asuna y Ichika en sus armaduras caminando en medio de la pradera donde se ve el resplandor de la luna llena

**Quiero revelar todo de mí, no disfrazar la verdad:** Se ven a Rito, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji en la punta de una montaña viendo el horizonte de lo que parece ser el monte Fuji

**Vivirá el profundo amor, yo lucharé siempre así:** Se ven una imagen transparente de Tsukune, Asuna, Rito, Ichika y Shinji en medio del cielo donde en medio de la pradera son observados por Moka, Asuka, Houki, Lala, Yami, Rin, Run, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rei, Mari, Mizore, Kurumu, Misato, Chifuyu, Laura, Yukary y Ruby

**Vivirá el profundo amor no importa yo se vivir: **Se vuelve a ver a Tsukune sentado en la roca, que esta vez se levanta y mira hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa

Fin del Ending y del capitulo

**Notas del autor: Que tal la secuela les gusto, si no fue como esperaban pues me disculpo y pueden dejar reviews de lo que crean de que deba mejorar, honestamente siento que se me van las ideas, y no estoy seguro si algunas cosas que agregue fue del agrado de muchos, y sobre la parte de la película les diré que fue una trolleada que hice hace unos días, en un principio pensaba ponerlo como especial de Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos pero como pensaba subir esto lo más pronto posible pensé en agregar esto como escena del fic, pensé en poner algo extravagante y bizarro no sé si se me paso de la mano lo de bizarro, volviendo al tema para los siguientes capítulos no sé cómo pondré las peleas y de cómo hacer que las harems de ciertos personajes intervengan para asi dar algo de intensidad a la trama, puede que no haya mucha comedia centrándome más en dar seriedad pero gracias a un amigo ya tengo una idea de que pondría **

**Agradecimiento especial a Sekishiki y Chivotenkai por colaborar en el fic, se lo agradezco mucho por haber aportado muchas ideas en especial Sekishiki espero que puedan colaborar en los siguientes capítulos, si otro más quiere colaborar en dar por lo menos buenas ideas por favor dar un mensaje privado a mi cuenta para conversar con la idea y ver que se puede poner **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo titulado Revelaciones **


	2. Revelaciones

**Respuestas de comentarios **

**Chivotenkai: Eso es verdad Hilda se dejó sobornar con mucha facilidad, pobre de los caballeros tendrán que lidiar con el infierno de ser infiel a las chicas, suerte que Shinji se salvó, no puedo decir lo mismo de Ichika y Tsukune, sobre Tenten tengo una mejor idea para ella en el futuro, con lo ignorante que son los caballeros con respecto a los sentimientos de las chicas que esperas, regla Numero 1 de todo harem, el protagonista siempre será un ignorante cuando de romance y sentimientos se trate **

**Sekishiki: Gracias que te haya parecido divertido el capítulo, en este me enfatizare en una cosa antes de la llegada de Asgard de los caballeros, y muchas gracias por las sugerencias amigo **

**ZeroTT: Gracias por la crítica, los da parodia de La Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu era un trolleo que se vino a la mente y pensé en experimentar, no quise dar explicación de los BL por que no solo los caballeros estarían traumatizados sino también todos los lectores excepto cierto grupo de lectores de gustos que empiezan con F y terminan con I, sin ofender a nadie claro esta**

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 2: Revelaciones

Opening Soldier Dream

N: Se ve la estatua de Atenea y de bajo de ella se ve un inmenso resplandor donde salen Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji vestidos en sus armaduras listos para luchar

Los Guerreros del Zodiaco contra Los Guerreros de Odín

**Volar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto**: Tsukune, Asuna, Ichika, Rito y Shinji son vestidos con sus armaduras

**La verdad se sabrá con el triunfo del mañana**: Saori esta cara a cara con Hilda de Polaris en medio de la estatua de Odín

**Alumbra el camino, (el camino):** Las amigas de nuestros caballeros (véase los harems de Ichika, Rito, Shinji y Tsukune) miran hacia el horizonte en donde se encuentran nuestros caballeros luchando

**Brillará esa luz, que es la del Soldier Dream**: Se ven el cielo las constelaciones de Fénix, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, en esta última sale Tsukune giñando el ojo en señal de confianza

**Fuerza y valor, activando el cosmos:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros ejecutando sus técnicas características entre ellos Ichika con su Furia del Dragón, Asuna con sus Cadenas Nebulares, Rito y su Rayo de Aurora, Shinji con sus Alas Ardientes de Fénix y finalizando con Tsukune con sus Meteoros de Pegaso

**El mundo brillará, sólo di que sí:** Tsukune usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso para arrazar a un millar de vikingos asgardianos y después se ven a los 5 guerreros junto a Saori viendo hacia el horizonte con expresión de esperanza y determinación

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros en frente de sus nuevos enemigos

**Vive tus sueños y llegarás al**...: Nuestros guerreros comienzan a luchar ferozmente contra sus nuevos adversarios en una intensa batalla

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad Vive tus sueños y llegarás al fin: La** gran batalla de los guerreros Atenienses llega a un punto culminante en donde Tsukune se viste con la armadura de Odin y se enfrenta contra Sigfried y al terminar se ven a nuestros 5 guerreros en frente de Saori en medio de la galaxia

Fin del opening

Después de la repentina aparición de Syd de Mizar, Kyoko, Chad, Naruko, Yukiter y Orochi están en sus habitaciones vendados en varias partes, en la sala principal se encuentra Saori con los caballeros Tsukune, Ichika, Rito y Shinji, y también la doncella Asuna sin sus armaduras junto con las chicas en medio de la gran mesa de comedor, todas con una mirada de seriedad absoluta

Saori: Veo que todas ustedes tienen muchas preguntas, responderé todas las que necesitan saber

Misato: Muy bien, quien era ese tipo de ropa verde de hace rato

Tsukune: Ese tipo se hace llamar Syd de Mizar y viene de Asgard

Ruby: De Asgard, un momento de verdad existe Asgard

Saori: Así es Asgard es una tierra, que muy pocos saben de su existencia que esta al extremo norte de Europa

Chifuyu: Creí que solo eran mitos, pero para que vino aquí ese Syd de Mizar exactamente

Saori: Venia con la intensión de asesinarme

Moka: Asesinarla pero porque

Saori: Porque si me asesinan, ellos no tendrían problema alguno en tener control total del mundo entero

Mari: En otras palabras planean conquistar el mundo acaso

Saori: Algo así, si me matan probablemente no haya nadie quien los detenga

Asuka: Por favor pero que ridiculez, acaso vamos a creer que eres tan importante al grado que si mueres el mundo entraría en caos

Shinji: Mas respecto a la señorita Saori Kido, Asuka Langley Soryu (Tono totalmente enojado)

Asuka: Perdón (Expresión de miedo)

Houki: Bueno ya sabemos que ellos son de otra parte del mundo que planean asesinarla, pero que son exactamente ustedes, y en especial tu Ichika

Ichika: Esta bien se los diré de una vez

Soy caballero de la constelación de Dragón

Tsukune: Soy caballero de la constelación de Pegaso

Shinji: Soy caballero de la constelación de Fénix

Rito: Soy caballero de la constelación de Cisne

Asuna: Soy doncella de la constelación de Andrómeda

Asuna/Ichika/Rito/Shinji/Tsukune: Somos guerreros del zodiaco

Todas (Excepto Saori, Lala, Yami y Run): ¡Guerreros del zodiaco!

Asuna: Somos una orden especial de guerreros

Ichika: Que luchamos a servicio de la diosa Atenea, diosa de la guerra y de la sabiduría

Rito: Peleamos a raíz de preservar el bien y la justicia en el universo

Shinji: Y evitamos que todo ente maligno domine el universo o destruirlo

Tsukune: Siempre damos todo y jamás nos rendimos por más difícil que sea la situación o que eso involucre la muerte, siempre estaremos adelante cueste lo que cueste

Kurumu: Guau no me esperaba eso, Tsukune no sabía que eras una especie de súper héroe

Mari: Pienso lo mismo, de verdad Shinji te veías genial con esa armadura de Fénix

Asuka: Un momento en donde habré escuchado eso de guerreros del zodiaco

Yukary: Si es verdad creo haber escuchado en televisión

Saori: Entonces habrán escuchado sobre el Torneo Galáctico de hace mucho tiempo

Asuka: Ya me acuerdo, hace casi un año había una especie de torneo en donde peleaban sujetos vestidos con trajes especiales, recuerdo haber visto un encuentro de alguien siendo ahorcado brutalmente, pero que de un solo golpe logro ganar

Tsukune: Ese era yo en mi encuentro contra Chad que logre al final ganar

Charlotte: Pero una cosa todo los encuentros fueron actuados verdad

Rito: Absolutamente no, todos eran de verdad

Cecilia: Eso significa que el encuentro que tuvo Ichika con Tsukune, todos esos golpes y sangre derramada era en serio

Ichika: Así es

Houki: Inclusive esa parte de que el doctor dijo de que tu corazón paro

Ichika: Exacto de la misma forma en que Tsukune casi me mata también logro salvarme la vida

Tsukune: No es para tanto, no quería que murieras eso es todo

Ruby: Pero una cosa los demás que están vendados a causa de ese Syd de Mizar también son guerreros del zodiaco

Saori: Si lo son

Tsukune: Mi prima Kyoko es doncella de Unicornio

Ichika: Naruko es doncella de León Menor

Rito: Chad es caballero de la Osa Mayor

Asuna: Yukiteru es caballero de Lobo

Shinji: Orochi es doncella de Hidra

Rei: Interesante

Charlotte: Pero una cosa como es que están bajo al servicio de la diosa Atenea, de verdad ella existe

Ichika: Así es Charlotte

Laura: Y en donde esta esa diosa Atenea

Shinji: La están viendo ahora mismo

Mari: En donde

Saori: Yo soy la diosa Atenea

Todas (Excepto Lala, Yami y Run): ¡Que! (Expresión de total sorpresa)

Yukary: De verdad eres la mismísima diosa Atenea

Saori: De verdad lo soy, para que sepan yo reencarno en un humano cada 243 años

Misato: Cada 243 años, eso es aproximadamente 2 siglos y medio

Moka: En un humano por qué motivo

Saori: Cada vez que reencarno es señal de que un nuevo mal se avecina y es mi deber junto con mis guerreros evitar que ese mal haga de las suyas, y la razón principal del porque en un humano es para querer vivir como uno, para mi es una muestra de mi amor hacia la humanidad

Chifuyu: Interesante, más bien es similar a la historia de Jesús Cristo

Kurumu: Amor por la humanidad que ridículo, me parece la mayor estupidez jamás dicha

N: Todas incluyendo Moka, Yukary, Mizore y Ruby en especial Tsukune ven a Kurumu con el ceño fruncido

Tsukune: Como se te ocurre decir semejantes cosas Kurumu, discúlpate con la diosa Atenea ahora mismo

Kurumu: Perdón no fue mi intensión ofenderla, solo di una opinión eso es todo

Saori: Puedo entender tu punto, y también sé que todas ustedes que estuvieron acompañando a Tsukune durante todo este tiempo no son humanas si me equivoco

N: Moka y las demás se sorprenden de lo que dijo Saori

Moka: Como sabes que no somos humanas

Saori: Por favor les pido que no se alarmen

Tsukune: Disculpa Saori quiero decir unas cosas si es posible

Saori: Adelante di lo que quieres si es de mucha necesidad

Tsukune: Gracias

Chicas quiero confesarles algo

Moka: Que es Tsukune

Tsukune: Pueden que me odien por decirlo

Kurumu: Que es dinos

Tsukune: Soy un humano

Moka/Kurumu/Yukary/Mizore/Ruby: ¡Un humano! (Tono de sorpresa)

Mizore: De verdad

Ruby: Todo este tiempo has sido un humano

Moka: Tsukune

Tsukune: Si me van a odiar adelante, me lo merezco por haberles ocultado la verdad

Yukary: Pues yo

Moka: Porque hayas dicho la verdad, no significa que te odiemos

Kurumu: Bueno sabemos que eres un humano, pero también sabemos de que eres un guerrero que lucha por la justicia y eso es algo bueno

Yukary: Si y además estuviste genial durante hace unos momentos

Ruby: Pero si eres humano, ese Syd de Mizar también lo es

Tsukune: Si

Moka: Una cosa y también esos poderes que lanzaste con tus puños fue obra tuya

Tsukune: Exacto

Yukary: Espera adivinare la armadura que usas te da esos poderes verdad

Tsukune: Cerca pero no

Ruby: Si no es la armadura entonces como pudiste hacer todo eso que hiciste

Asuka: Un momento si ustedes se sorprendieron de que él es humano significa que ustedes no son humanas

Moka: Si, en realidad no somos humanas

Houki: Si es así entonces que son ustedes en realidad

N: Moka, Kurumu, Yukary, Mizore y Ruby se paran en frente de todo el mundo

Moka: Para que sepan soy una vampiresa, (pon su mano en su rosario y lo pone a la vista) este rosario que tengo sella mi verdadera forma, una vez retirado soy una autentica vampiresa que da mucho miedo

Kurumu: Bueno empezare, soy una súcubo ven (muestra su cola y sus alas)

Yukary: Yo soy una bruja que hago magia con mi vara (alza su vara mágica)

Ruby: Yo también soy una bruja

Mizore: Y yo una mujer de nieve que congela todo

N: Todo el mundo (Excepto Saori y los caballeros, Asuna, Lala, Yami y Run) estaban sin palabras de lo que acaban de ver

Misato: No puedo creerlo

Rin: De verdad existen los monstruos eso es increíble

Mari: Si los monstruos y los dioses existen lo que falte que los aliens existan

Shinji: En realidad si

Asuka: Que también existen seres de otros planetas

Rito: Así es, mejor dicho están en frente de ustedes

Chifuyu: Quienes

Lala/Yami/Run: Nosotras

Lala: Soy princesa de otro planeta y estoy comprometida con Rito

Yami: Soy un arma artificia hecha en otro planeta, me llamo Yami y quiero estar con Rito

Run: Yo también soy de otro planeta y de igual forma estoy enamorada de Rito

N: Las 3 comienzan a abrazar a Rito entre todas

Misato: Impresionante parece que todo es posible

Asuka: Así parece puede que nosotras seamos las únicas normales

Shinji: Si tan normales que somos pilotos de robots gigantes que luchamos contra monstruos gigantes

Mari: Tuche

Cecilia: Corrección nosotras somos las más normales

Ichika: Mejor dicho ustedes pilotean maquinas militares de la más alta tecnología, por lo que de una forma están en las mismas condiciones que todas ellas

Moka: Volviendo al tema, Tsukune como fue que eres capaz de lanzar ese ataque que hiciste, si no fue por esa armadura que te pusiste entonces con que

Tsukune: Muy fácil solo encendí mi cosmos

Moka: ¿Cosmos? Que es eso Tsukune

Tsukune: Muy bien se los explicare

El cosmos es una energía que utilizamos nosotros, para hacer varias proezas como fuerza sobrehumana entre otras cosas

Ichika: También está que el cosmos es una energía todos los seres que rondan en el universo tienen pero solo los guerreros de Atenea como nosotros somos capaces de dominarlo

Asuna: Es una energía que no tiene límite alguno dado a que es infinito

Rito: Es un pequeño universo dentro del cuerpo, la raíz del espíritu

Shinji: El cosmos es un poder destructivo que se basa en el principio principal de la destrucción, dado a que se basa en la manipulación y aniquilación de átomos

Charlotte: Átomos, entonces ustedes son como armas atómicas acaso

Ichika: Algo así, no solo nos da el poder de destruir cosas a gran escala sino también intensifica los sentidos

Tsukune: Para mostrar de lo que es capaz el cosmos (saca una roca de no sé dónde y lo pone a la vista de todos) destruiré esta roca sin hacer fuerza

N: Tsukune concentra su cosmos y destruye la roca en miles de pedazos sin hacer fuerza alguna, todas a excepción de Lala, Yami y Run se sorprenden de lo que ven

Ruby: Eso es impresionante, pero hasta qué grado pueden destruir

Tsukune: Lo máximo que podríamos destruir seria el universo en sí mismo, o en casos más comunes destruir galaxias enteras

N: Todas incluyendo Lala, Yami y Run se sorprenden por tal información

Asuka: Destruir galaxias no creen que están exagerando

Shinji: No, no estamos exagerando, hace mucho tiempo nos enfrentamos a un caballero que tenía una técnica que le permitía destruir galaxias y vaya que casi muero por esa técnica

Rei: Y como se llamaba esa técnica que le permitía destruir galaxias

Shinji: Se llamaba Explosión de Galaxias que como su nombre decía era literalmente la explosión de una galaxia entera, y cuando sufrí esa técnica creí que iba a morir desintegrado

Mari: Desintegrado, de verdad ibas a morir de esa forma

Shinji: Casi

Misato: Y a poco esto como fue que ustedes chicos se volvieron guerreros

Tsukune: Esto va a ser una historia muy larga

Ichika: Y algo difícil de explicar a detalle

Lala: No se preocupen tengo un invento que facilitara las cosas

N: Lala saca en medio de la sala lo que parece ser un televisor de pantalla plana de 3 metros de largo y 5 metros de ancho

Lala: Lo llamo la tele memorizador visión con esto permite recrear recuerdos o sucesos pasados, será como ver una película

Saori: Gracias Lala con esto será más fácil explicar todo lo que tuvimos que pasar

N: Lala usa el control remoto de la máquina para apuntar hacia Saori para que se reproduzca en la pantalla los recuerdos de ella

Saori: Todo comenzó hace 14 años cuando apenas era una bebe

N: Se ven en pantalla la escena en donde Saori cuando era bebe lloraba en medio de la noche cuando de repente apareció el Patriarca (Saga) con una espada en la mano para matarla en ese entonces, pero llega Aioros a evitar tal atrocidad agarrando la espada y lastimándose gravemente la mano, Aioros lastima al Patriarca y se va con la bebe y entonces el Patriarca ordena que persigan a Aioros tachándolo de traidor, mientras el caballero de Sagitario corre con la bebe en sus brazos aparece el Shura de Capricornio para matar a Aioros. Después de una intensa batalla Aioros logra salir del santuario junto con la bebe pero lastimosamente está a punto de morir, logra encontrarse con el señor Mitsumasa Kido que estaba de turista fotografiando las ruinas de Grecia, como última voluntad Aioros le cuanta todo acerca de los guerreros de Atenea y le encarga la bebe al señor Kido de allí la bebe se nombró Saori Kido nieta del señor Kido y reencarnación de la diosa Atenea. Las chicas estaban sin habla de lo que vieron

Cecilia: No puedo creerlo desde bebe han querido asesinarla

Rin: Una cosa quien era ese tipo con la máscara que casi lo mata

Tsukune: Ese era el Patriarca o mejor dicho un impostor que mato al verdadero Patriarca y se hiso pasar por el durante estos años

Mizore: Patriarca que es eso

Tsukune: Se los explicare el Patriarca o Matriarca es un puesto que solo es dado a quienes son los guerreros más poderosos y a la vez los que muestran mayor fidelidad a la diosa Atenea, son en sí mismos los que ocupan este puesto deben ser personas bondadosas y puras y más importante modelos a seguir, son también que comandan a todos los guerreros de distintas categorías en otras palabras el Patriarca o Matriarca son líderes supremos que la misma diosa Atenea escogen para promover la voluntad de la diosa Atenea

Ruby: Interesante, es como el papa

Cecilia: Y quien era el tipo que te rescato que llevaba una caja dorada

Saori: Ese era Aioros caballero dorado de Sagitario

Rin: Caballero dorado

Ichika: Para que sepan entre nosotros existen 3 categorías, están los de bronce como nosotros 5, están los de plata que son más poderosos que los de bronce y están los de oro que son los más poderosos en toda la orden

Charlotte: Y si están divididos así, cuántos son ustedes en total

Ichika: 88 guerreros, todos bajo las 88 constelaciones que rondan en el universo, los de bronce representan a las constelaciones del hemisferio norte, los de plata del hemisferio sur y los de oro los principales 12 signos del zodiaco

Asuka: Una pregunta porque son de bronce por curiosidad

Shinji: Muy simple se debe a que todos nosotros nacemos bajo una constelación en específico que determinan nuestro rango o como seremos

Asuka: Si es así, en dado caso si es que nací con una constelación de oro o de plata automáticamente soy doncella de esa constelación

Shinji: En realidad no, para eso necesitas un entrenamiento especial para despertar el cosmos y dominarlo lo suficiente para poder reclamar la armadura

Asuka: Y como es ese entrenamiento especial

Shinji: Solo puedo decir que estar al borde de la muerte en más de una ocasión

Asuka: Bueno no hare más preguntas

Chifuyu: Continúa explicando todo lo que paso después de que el señor Kido la recogió

Saori: Al pasar los años mi abuelo, inicio un proyecto especial, que consistía en reclutar niños para que sean entrenados para ser guerreros

Misato: Si mal lo recuerdo he visto informes de que Shinji estuvo en proyecto era ese acaso

Saori: Si, la idea era llevar 100 niños a distintas partes del mundo para que entrenaran por 6 años para volverse caballeros y doncellas. De 100 niños solo 10 pudieron ser caballeros y doncellas

Yukary: Y que le paso a los otros 90

Saori: Están en paradero desconocido

Shinji: No es necesario ocultar la verdad y la verdad es que los otros 90 murieron así de simple

Todas: ¡QUE!

Kurumu: Dios santo, no puedo creerlo

Charlotte: 90 niños y niñas murieron eso es horrible

Rito: Corrección solo niños dado a que mi hermana Asuna, Narulo, Orochi y Kyoko eran las únicas niñas seleccionadas, los demás incluyéndonos eran niños varones

Rito: También que esta que todos nosotros excepto Shinji somos huérfanos

Run: O sea mandaron a 100 niños huérfanos a distintas partes del planeta para que se vuelvan guerreros y solo 10 lo lograron y los otros murieron

Houki: Es increíble este horrible acontecimiento

Shinji: Ni es para tanto los demás murieron por que eran débiles eso es todo

Tsukune: Shinji como puedes ser tan insensible

Shinji: Insensible patrañas, se supone que guerreros como nosotros debemos ser fuertes y no guiarse por debilidades como sensibilidades estúpidas, solo los débiles se dejan llevar por los sentimientos

Misato: (Es igual a su padre)

Saori: Prosigamos

N: Ven lo que ocurrió después de lo del Torneo Galáctico cuando Shinji comando a los caballeros negros roban la armadura de Sagitario, Misato, Asuka, Rei y Mari se impresionan de lo que hiso Shinji en esa ocasión

Asuka: A ver Shinji porque hiciste eso

Shinji: Solo diré que en ese entonces estaba en el lado oscuro, pero gracias a Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna y Rito volví al camino del bien

Misato: No sabía que antes eras de los malos creo que tienes muchos secretos o no es así

Mari: Y quienes eran esos tipos de armaduras negras

Rito: Eran caballeros negros

Kurumu: Caballeros negros, que son

Rito: Nosotros los caballeros y las doncellas luchamos por el bien y la justicia pero los caballeros negros y doncellas negras en cambio solo luchan por sus intereses, venden sus almas al diablo para cumplir sus fines, usan su poder para matar y crear dolor y sufrimiento es lo opuesto a nosotros

Ruby: Es como una especie de gemelo malvado interesante

N: Ven que cuando Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna y Rito derrotan a los Fénix negros ven que todos ellos se ven iguales a Shinji en lo que se refiere de rostro, peinado y color de cabello haciendo que todo el mundo se sintieran confundidos

Mari: Oye Shinji una cosa porque esos caballeros negros se parecen a ti

Shinji: Eso no lo sé, solo sé que ellos eran Fénix negros el que se vean iguales a mi es pura coincidencia

N: Ven como Ichika lleva las cajas de la armadura de Dragón y Pegaso y se va a China, las chicas en especial las amigas de Ichika y su hermana se preguntan de como él pudo cargar esas 2 cajas como si nada, Ichika respondió que simplemente las pudo cargar así nada más dado a su entrenamiento, cuando Ichika llega a las 5 montañas por fin las chicas ven quien es su maestro y se sorprenden de que es un hombre de edad avanzada y de baja estatura de piel morada

Houki: Ichika ese es tu maestro

Ichika: Así es se llama Dohko caballero de Libra, es alguien que me ha enseñado muchas cosas es casi como el padre que quise tener una vez

Cecilia: Me pregunto porque tiene la piel morada y además que edad tiene

Ichika: Bueno eso en realidad no lo sé jamás se lo pregunte

N: Siguiendo con la transmisión ven como Ichika cruza hacia un puente y después lucha lo que parece ser fantasmas de caballeros cuyas armaduras están dañadas, Ichika logra pasar por esos fantasmas y llega a Yamir para ver a Mu para que repare la armadura de Dragón y Pegaso, al llegar a ese lugar se encuentra a un niño de cabello naranja de nombre Kiki, este se hace pasar por Mu y pone a prueba a Ichika para ver si es digno para que le reparen las 2 armaduras derrumba el edificio poniéndolo en una posición inclinada, después de tal acto aparece el verdadero Mu y el con du dedo reacomoda el edificio inclinado, las chicas se impactan ante semejante poder

Yukary: Impresionante con solo un dedo pudo levantar ese edificio

Kurumu: Aparte de poderoso es bastante apuesto

Cecilia: Si que si

Misato: (Mejor pregunto cuando puedo hablar con ese Mu si me puede enseñar algunas cosas)

Chifuyu: (Debo preguntar a Ichika la ubicación exacta de ese lugar para ver más de cerca a ese Mu)

Ichika: No solo eso, Mu también es caballero dorado de Aries el primer signo zodiacal

N: Ven como Mu le explica a Ichika con respecto a que las armaduras son seres vivos y que las armaduras de Dragón y Pegaso están muertas y que para repararlas se necesitan de la vida de un caballero, las chicas se pusieron confundidas con respecto a esa última parte

Rin: Ichika que es eso de que las armaduras necesitan de la vida de alguien

Ichika: Ya lo verán pero por favor les pido que no se alarmen de lo que vayan a ver

N: Ven como Ichika se quita la camisa haciendo que más de una se sonrojase y ven como se acerca hacia las 2 armaduras muertas, Ichika alza sus brazos y acto seguido con sus manos se corta las venas de ambos brazos para derramar su sangre en las armaduras, las expresiones de las chicas no se hicieron esperar

Houki: ¡Hm! (expresión de sorpresa seguido de taparse la boca con ambas manos)

Cecilia: Aaahh (Grito de miedo)

Rin: Dios mío Ichika (expresión de terror)

Charlotte: Ichika porque (igual que Rin)

Laura: ….(Paralizada de lo que vio)

Moka: Hm quisiera estar allí para probar la sangre (todo el mundo fija la mirada en Moka) Digo que horrible

Chifuyu: (Mis sospechas son ciertas Ichika es emo)

N: Las reacciones de las demás eran casi iguales incluso Rei expreso algo de miedo de lo que vio. Ven como prosigue la escena al ver como Ichika se volvía pálido por la pérdida de sangre y termina por desmayarse pero Mu lo sujeta y le cura las heridas y comienza a decir de que Ichika no debe morir por la nobleza y nivel de bondad de lo que es capaz de llegar de allí saca unas herramientas y comienza a reparar las armaduras

Después ven como Rito se enfrenta contra el Cisne negro que curiosamente era casi idéntico a Rito salvo por la armadura negra y el cabello negro, Lala, Yami y Run estaban intrigadas ante el parecido

Lala: Oye Rito tienes un hermano acaso

Rito: Aparte de Asuna no tengo más hermanos, el hecho de que él se parezca a mi es pura coincidencia

Run: Demasiada diría yo

Yami: Yo lo llamaría Rito negro

N: Ven como Rito ejecuta su Polvo de Diamante y logra atrapar al Cisne negro en una trampa de hielo que tiene por congelado los pies, acto seguido el Cisne negro en un acto suicida se quita el ojo izquierdo y muere, las chicas se horrorizan por tal acto

Asuka: Acaso está loco como se le ocurrió semejante cosa

Shinji: En realidad al quitarse el ojo, a través de vía telepática me dio información de las habilidades de Rito para así poder pelear contra el sin problemas

Rei: Que manera más efectiva de dar información

N: Todas dieron una mirada fija en Rei pensando en que tiene esta en la cabeza. Despues ven como Kiki le entrega la armadura de Pegaso a Tsukune y al poco tiempo aparece el Pegaso negro que para sorpresa de las amigas de Tsukune, el Pegaso Negro era idéntico a Tsukune salvo a la armadura negra y que tiene el cabello plateado y los ojos de color rojo, pero el peinado y la piel morena y rasgos faciales eran iguales a los de Tsukune

Moka: Hay 2 Tsukunes

Tsukune: En realidad no el que el Pegaso negro se parezca a mi es pura coincidencia

Kurumu: Aunque sea coincidencia hay algo familiar en el

Yukary: Es verdad, siento algo familiar

Mizore: Pero que será

N: Kurumu, Yukary, Mizore y Ruby se les viene en la cabeza la siguiente ecuación matemática. Tsukune+ Moka (Interna)= Pegaso negro, y al imaginárselo fijan su mirada en Moka

Kurumu: (No eso no puede ser verdad)

Yukary: (Tal vez puede que sea así, pero quiero creer que es solo una probabilidad)

Mizore: (No permitiré que esa Moka tenga un hijo con mi Tsukune, eso jamás)

Ruby: (Me pregunto si ese Pegaso negro será el hijo de Tsukune y Moka, pero se me hace mucha coincidencia el parecido en ambos)

N: Ven como Tsukune derrota al Pegaso negro con mucha facilidad pero antes de que este muriera uno de sus meteoros negros logro golpear a Tsukune dejándolo en un estado de nombre La Muerte Negra, en donde a Tsukune le comienza a aparecerles manchas negras por toda la piel, se ve como Tsukune se quita la armadura por varias piezas y de cómo las manchas negras se propagaron por todo el cuerpo dejando a Tsukune con la piel totalmente oscura. Las reacciones de Moka y las demás no se hicieron esperar mostrando mucha preocupación y horror al ver a Tsukune en ese estado pero poco después viene Asuna que se percata de lo que le pasa a Tsukune, pero en ese mismo instante aparece la Andrómeda negra que curiosamente esta era un poco parecida a Asuna pero es más fácil distinguirla, dado a la armadura negra más el largo cabello negro y los ojos de color negro (Nota: La versión femenina de Kirito versión Gun Gale) y esta comienza a usar sus cadenas negras para atacar a Asuna pero ella al tener que usar sus cadenas para salvar a Tsukune recibe el cruel ataque de la Andrómeda negra, mientras tanto Tsukune le dice que lo deje morir porque ya no tiene esperanza de vida, Asuna se niega en abandonar a Tsukune pero este con su mano corta las cadenas de Andrómeda y cae en el precipicio, la Andrómeda negra se burla de la forma de ser de Asuna mientras que sigue atacando con sus cadenas negras. Asuna pelea contra la doncella negra y la derrota fácilmente y ella cae en el precipicio puede que posiblemente haya muerto o no. Asuna baja con sus cadenas para salvar a Tsukune. Las chicas en especial Moka y las demás se preguntan del porque Tsukune hiso eso

Moka: Tsukune porque quisiste que Asuna te abandonara

Tsukune: Porque el dolor que estaba soportando de la muerte negra era como sentir el infierno, cada vez sentía como si mi muerte se acercara, por lo que un momento perdí las esperanzas hasta que Ichika logro curarme de la muerte negra

Chifuyu: (Otro emo mas)

Rin: Y hablando de Ichika

N: Ven como Ichika está vivo con su armadura ya reparada puesta que mientras caminaba se encontró con el Dragón negro que este salvo a la armadura negra y a los ojos de color azul oscuro de iris del mismo color era prácticamente idéntico a Ichika, las chicas en especial Houki y las demás comenzaron preguntar a Ichika sobre

Laura: 2 Ichikas eso no lo puedo creer

Ichika: No es así, solo que el Dragón se parece a mí nada más aparte él tiene un hermano gemelo que de igual forma se parece a mí solo eso

Rin: Hm que ese Dragón negro se parezca a ti igual que a los demás caballeros negros es algo curioso

Charlotte: Esto ya es el colmo, como puede ser coincidencia de que esos caballeros negros se parezcan a ustedes, o es que acaso cada caballero o doncella tiene su doble malvado

N: En otra parte un grupo de caballeros negros de oro, plata y de bronce sintieron que alguien los menciono

Libra negro: Que extraño sentí que alguien me menciono, qué opinas Virgo negro

Virgo negro: No lo sé, parece que algunos caballeros negros se enfrentaron con algunos caballeros de Atenea puede ser eso

Leo negro: Eso parece

N: Devuelta en la mansión Kido, todos ven la pelea que tiene Ichika contra el Dragón negro donde este parece que las tiene de ganar, Ichika se quita la armadura haciendo que todas otra vez se sonrojen hasta se juraría que a Laura le salió una gota de sangre por la nariz, en la pelea Ichika derrama mucha sangre dado a los ataques del Dragón negro, pero Ichika concentra su cosmos al máximo para ejecutar su Furia del Dragón logrando derribar al Dragón negro y por unos segundos creyó tener la victoria en este enfrentamiento y a la vez Ichika cae en el suelo dado al cansancio y a la falta de sangre donde a la vez pensó en ese entonces de que ya su hora le llego, pero sorpresivamente el Dragón negro sobrevivió al ataque haciendo que Ichika sintiera de que todo fue en vano y de que morirá seguramente, cuando el Dragón negro se acercó a Ichika este le clava un dedo en el pecho de Ichika haciendo que cure todas las heridas de Ichika este se sorprende por tal acto y ve como el Dragón negro se desmaya a punto de morir argumentando que hiso tal gesto porque ya comprendió el valor de la amistad de allí ya el Dragón negro muere a costa de dar una 2da oportunidad a Ichika de seguir viviendo, igualmente las chicas en especial las amigas de Ichika se sorprendieron por tal acto

Houki: Que suerte tuviste Ichika, por casi parece que estuviste a punto de morir otra vez

Cecilia: Me siento mal por ese caballero negro que murió a costa de curarte las heridas, puede que no sea malo en realidad

N: Ven como Ichika junto con Asuna atiende al ya moribundo Tsukune en donde Ichika comienza a clavas sus dedos como espadas en varias partes del cuerpo de Tsukune explicándole a Asuna sobre los puntos cósmicos alegando que al dar en los puntos cósmicos de la constelación de Pegaso constelación de Tsukune, lograría quitarle la sangre contaminada luego Asuna e Ichika van directo a donde esta Shinji y ven que el derroto a Rito que yace inconsciente en el suelo. Asuna se enfurece y arremete contra Shinji pero el usa su Puño Fantasma para dejar inconsciente a Asuna, mientras que Ichika da pelea pero debido al enfrentamiento contra Dragón negro no logra dar lo que se estimaba y Shinji sacó provecho dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, aparece Tsukune para dar la batalla final, después de un intenso intercambio de golpes y técnicas, Tsukune logra por fin derrotar a Shinji de allí este explica del porqué del robo, aparte dijo que estuvo bajo orden del santuario porque Tsukune junto con los demás caballeros y doncellas violaron los ideales de los guerreros de Atenea por lo del Torneo Galáctico, detalle que más de una la dejo confundida

Mari: Oye Shinji como es eso de que Tsukune y los demás violaron una ley o algo

Shinji: Para empezar nosotros los guerreros de Atenea sea caballero o doncella se supone que somos guerreros que luchamos por el bien y la justicia, jamás y nunca en intensión de satisfacer necesidades personales, los demás al participar en ese torneo con el fin de ganarse la armadura dorada era atentar contra los ideales principales de ser guerreros que anteponen sus necesidades a raíz de ayudar al prójimo y ser alguien ejemplar

Asuka: Entiendo

N: Ven cuando Tsukune se enfrenta contra Misty de Lagarto pero que a la vez se encuentra Marín acompañándolo Tsukune ser sorprende al verla, Moka y las demás se dejan con la duda

Mizore: Tsukune la conoces

Tsukune: Si, ella es mi maestra me enseño todo lo que se mientras estuve en Grecia durante 6 años es casi una madre para mí y es doncella de plata de Águila

Kurumu: Y quien es la otra

Tsukune: En realidad es hombre se llama Misty de Lagarto es un caballero de plata también

Yukary: Un momento es un hombre

Tsukune: Así es

Ruby: Es muy apuesto la verdad

Asuna: (Debí haberme enfrentado a él)

N: Ven como Tsukune es atacado por Marín en el corazón dando la ilusión de que murió. Marin se va pero Misty se quedó para asegurarse de que Tsukune murió, pero las sospechas de Misty resultaron y vio que Tsukune siguió vivo, Tsukune intenta arremeter contra Misty pero este con solo su dedo lo derriba haciendo que escupa sangre y caiga inconsciente pero también una gota de la sangre de Tsukune cae en el rostro de Misty y este aprovechando de que Tsukune está inconsciente se quita la ropa y se va al agua a bañarse, los caballeros incluyendo Tsukune se taparon los ojos mientras que las chicas miraban a Misty hipnotizadas hasta más de una empezó a chorrear sangre por la nariz

Moka: (Pero que sexy) piensa mientras se tapa la sangre de la nariz

Misato: (Quisiera tirármelo)

Chifuyu: (Debo preguntar para ver si puedo tener una cita especial con ese Misty)

Lala: (Grabar escena) pulsa el botón de guardar video

N: Ven como Tsukune vuelve a enfrentarse a Misty y esta logra matarlo cosa que hiso que más de una de las chicas derramaran lágrimas al ver que una oportunidad con un hombre apuesto fue arruinada, después ven la llegada de los caballeros de plata de Ballena y Perros de caza, los 2 arremeten contra Tsukune en venganza por la muerte de Misty, Tsukune logra derrotar a los 2 caballeros plateados y salva a Marín

Yukary: Una cosa Tsukune, si tú los demás son caballeros de bronce y ellos de plata porque pudiste derrotar a 3 caballeros plateados en un mismo día

Tsukune: Se debe a algo muy simple, no importa si uno es de bronce, plata o de oro toda batalla se define en quien aumenta su cosmos, si uno en este caso yo y los demás pudimos derrotar a los caballeros plateados se debe a que nosotros concentramos nuestros cosmos sobrepasando a los de los caballeros plateados

N: Ven como Saori es secuestrada por cuervos comandados por el caballero de Cuervo, Tsukune va al rescate y logra salvar a Saori, luego es rodeado por el caballero de Cuervo y Shina doncella de Ofiuco, Tsukune y Saori se miran fijamente el uno al otro y saltan al precipicio, Moka y las demás miraron muy molestas esa parte pero más cuando ven a Saori sin nada de daño y a Tsukune con la cabeza sangrando por el fuerte golpe al caer mientras que Saori lo abrazaba y le ponía flores en su cabeza

Moka: (Tsukune no nos contó de eso, que más oculta)

Kurumu: (Porque a ella y no a mí que injusticia)

Yukary:(Porque sea una diosa significa que le toca todo eso, no es justo)

Mizore: (Debería dejarme secuestrar para que Tsukune me rescate)

Ruby: (Quisiera que me ataran unas cuerdas y que Tsukune me rescate)

N: Ven cuando Tsukune, Asuna y Ichika se enfrentan contra el caballero plateado Argol de Perseo, en esa batalla Argol con su escudo de Medusa convierte en piedra a Tsukune y Asuna, Ichika gracias a su escudo de Dragón, al ver que Argol tiene una gran ventaja sobre el Ichika decide hacer lo siguiente. Clavar sus dedos en sus ojos para sacrificar su vista, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

Houki: ¡Oh dios mío! Ichika

Cecilia: Ichika porque

Ichika: Para que lo sepan esa fue la primera vez que quede ciego, no tuve opción alguna tenía que hacer algo para salvarlos aunque significaba sacrificar mi vida

Charlotte: Ichika

N: Ven como Ichika derrota a Argol deshaciendo de la petrificación de Tsukune y Asuna, estos 2 al ver lo que hiso Ichika empiezan a derramar lágrimas y lo mismo con Ichika por el sacrificio, las chicas al ver eso también empezaron a derramar algunas lagrimas

Rin: Es increíble lo capaz que eres para ayudar a otros

Laura: De verdad eres un hombre bondadoso

Chifuyu: (No sé si es bondad o es un suicida de closet, mejor llamar a un psicólogo cuanto antes)

N: Ven que cuando Saori junto con los caballeros y Asuna van al santuario, se fijan cuando son atacados por Ptolemy de Flecha donde una de sus flechas da a Saori dejándola inconsciente, de allí Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji emprenden la misión de salvar a Saori antes de que pase las 12 horas, pasan a la primera casa la de Aries para encontrarse con Mu vestido con su armadura dorada, de allí Mu les explica sobre el 7mo sentido, detalle que más de una la dejo confundida

Yami: 7mo sentido

Mari: Que será ese 7mo sentido

Rito: El 7mo sentido es el máximo cosmos, después de los 5 principales sentidos además del 6to sentido de la intuición el 7mo sentido es la concentración del cosmos en su máximo esplendor donde pocos logran llegar a ese sentido, normalmente solo los caballeros dorados pueden dominarlo con ello uno es capaz de moverse a la velocidad de la luz y concentrar el cosmos de manera infinita

Lala: O sea que es lo máximo que un guerrero puede llegar

Rito: Exacto, nosotros durante la batalla de las 12 casas logramos despertarlo para así dar pelea a los caballeros dorados

N: Ven como después de que Mu les arreglaran las armaduras, los 5 guerreros van a la casa de Tauro en donde Aldebarán con su Gran Cuerno derriba a los 5 guerreros, Tsukune se levanta y plantea cara a cara a Aldebarán de allí ocurre una intensa batalla en donde Tsukune logra despertar el 7mo sentido durante unos momento y con una mano corta uno de los cuerno del caballero de Tauro, la pelea finalizo con la victoria de Tsukune

Kurumu: Tsukune estuviste genial

Yukary: Si esa parte en donde te levantas y lanzas tus Meteoros de Pegaso estuvo genial

Mizore: De verdad Tsukune eso fue súper

Moka: (Mi signo es Tauro, me pregunto cómo se vería esa armadura en mi) pensó mientras se imaginaba ella vestida con la armadura de Tauro

N: Ven como pasan a la casa de Géminis, los caballeros se dividen para las 2 casas parejas, Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji en la izquierda, Asuna y Rito en la derecha, en la casa izquierda Ichika y Shinji se percatan de la ilusión y le avisan a Tsukune sobre cerrar los ojos y al hacerlo los 3 pasan la ilusión, pero en la derecha Asuna y Rito luchan contra la armadura de Géminis donde parece que ningún ataque le sirve y este si logra atacar bajo una técnica llamada La Otra Dimensión donde crea un vórtice que adsorbe a los 2, Asuna usa sus cadenas de Andrómeda para salvarse pero Rito en cambio fue adsorbido por la Otra Dimensión, poco después aparece Shinji ayudando a Asuna para librase de la ilusión, Lala, Yami y Run se preocuparon de lo que vieron

Lala: Rito de verdad fuiste enviado a otra dimensión

Rito: Casi si no fuera por mi maestro ya habría estado en otra dimensión

Run: Tu maestro

Yami: Una cosa Rito también los guerreros de Atenea pueden enviar a alguien a otra dimensión

Shinji: Podemos decir que nosotros o unos pocos tienen la habilidad de distorsionar la realidad y el mismo espacio tiempo o hasta crear agujeros negros, normalmente solo los caballeros dorados son los únicos que pueden llegar a eso

Mari: De verdad, eso es inimaginable en serio que los guerreros de Atenea tienen poderes sorprendentes

N: Ven como Rito está en la casa de Libra en donde se encuentra con su maestro Camus de Acuario, Camus le pide a Rito que pelee pero este se niega a pelear contra su maestro que tanto le enseño como ser un caballero. Camus se decepciona ante la actitud de su discípulo y decide obligarlo a que pelee, Rito pelea pero no da su máximo poder, Camus decide dar un fuerte golpe para dejar inconsciente al caballero de Cisne y al dejarlo en ese estado Camus decide terminar con su vida a través de aprisionarlo en un ataúd de hielo que se dice que jamás será derretido, las reacciones de las chicas eran diversa

Lala: Rito no

Rito: Pero si estoy aquí vivo Lala

Run: Vi que tu maestro lloro al querer ponerte en esa prisión de hielo pobre

Yami: Rito

Mizore: Increíble, esas técnicas de hielo estuvieron espectaculares quisiera aprenderlas en especial esa ataúd de hielo (puede que con esa técnica por fin tenga a Tsukune solo para mi)

N: Todo el mundo tuvo una gota en la nuca por el comentario de Mizore. Siguiendo con la transmisión los guerreros van a la casa de Cáncer en donde ven que hay varias caras de personas en las paredes y al llegar el caballero de Cáncer Mascara de la Muerte dice que esas caras en las paredes son las de sus víctimas que han asesinados y al revisar con más detalle ven que también hay caras de niños en donde esto último molesta mucho a Ichika, el caballero de Cáncer usa su poderosa técnica Las Ondas Infernales para llevar a Ichika al reino de los muertos, Ichika despierta y se pone feliz al notar que ya puede ver pero se percata que no está en la casa de Cáncer ni en el santuario

Houki: Ichika que es ese lugar en donde despertaste

Ichika: Esa es la colina del mundo de los muertos, Yomotsu, ahí van las personas que mueren dependiendo de sus acciones puede que vayan al cielo o al infierno

Rin: En otras palabras es el averno

Ichika: Exacto

Cecilia: Eso quiere decir que el cielo y el infierno existen, creo que debo visitar la iglesia más seguido

N: En medio de Yomotsu aparece Mascara de la Muerte para la batalla decisiva, en medio de la batalla el caballero de Cáncer tuvo las de ganar y agarra a Ichika para enviarlo al agujero de la muerte, pero en ese instante el caballero de oro es interrumpido por una extraña fuerza y se percata que se trata de Shunrei que pidió un deseo por medio de una estrella fugaz el caballero de oro usa sus poderes telequineticos para hacer que Shunreir caiga de la cascada para que muera, esta acción provoco la ira de Ichika haciendo que despertase el 7mo sentido ahora los papeles se invierten donde Ichika toma ventaja de la pelea, poco después la armadura de Cáncer se desprende de su portador dado al nivel de maldad de este, Ichika decide quitarse la armadura para tener un encuentro justo y demostrar quién es el ganador donde al final Ichika con su Furia del Dragón manda a Mascara de la Muerte al agujero de la muerte. Después de esa batalla Ichika vuelve a la casa de Cáncer donde nota que por fin puede ver con normalidad

Houki: Guau Ichika

Cecilia: Le diste su merecido a ese loco psicópata

Rin: Una cosa Ichika esa Shunrei no es la chica que apareció en el Torneo Galáctico en tu encuentro

Ichika: Para que lo sepan Shunrei estuvo conmigo en las 5 montañas durante mi entrenamiento ella perdió a sus padres quedando huérfana y yo he sido para ella un hermano mayor. Me enfurecí al notar como Mascara de la Muerte casi la mata casi pierdo a un ser querido

Charlotte: Te entiendo (Solo espero que sea solo eso de hermanos, no que sea algo mas)

Laura: (Otro obstáculo más)

N: Ven como Tsukune se enfrenta al caballero de Leo Aioria hermano menor de Aioros de Sagitario, en donde Aioria usa su Plasma Relámpago para matar a Tsukune sin la menor gota de piedad, durante la violenta batalla Tsukune logra ver a la velocidad de la luz y con eso dar un gran golpe a Aioria, poco después Shinji decide tomar el lugar de Tsukune y con su Puño Fantasma logra deshacer el hechizo del Santan Imperial y Aioria pide perdón por su comportamiento. Pasan a la casa de Virgo y se enfrentan al caballero de Virgo Shaka este sin mucho problema usa una técnica de nombre Kan que derriba a los 4 guerreros a la vez, las chicas se impresionan al ver como el caballero de Virgo los derribo sin problema

Asuka: Los derribo de un solo golpe de verdad sí que es fuerte

Shinji: Deben saber que Shaka es apodado como el más cercano a dios, dado a que él es casi un dios por lo poderoso que es

Ruby: El más cercano a dios (definitivamente necesito revisar mi horóscopo más seguido)

Mari: Si es casi un dios pudieron derrotarlo acaso

Shinji: Mejor que siguán viendo

N: Ven como Shinji desafía a Shaka y este usa su técnica de los 6 caminos en donde Shinji viaja a 6 mundos distintos, al poco tiempo Shaka le destruye la armadura de Fenix y empieza a ejecutar su técnica más temible, El Tesoro del Cielo en donde Shaka priva a Shinji de sus 5 principales sentidos transformándolo casi en un cadáver viviente, las chicas reaccionaron muy preocupadas

Mari: Shinji

Misato: Shinji es verdad que perdiste los 5 sentidos

Shinji: Si, cuando los perdí por un momento pensé que ya estaba muerto, pero al perder los 5 sentidos me guio a una cosa

Rei: Que cosa

Shinji: Mejor vean

N: Ven como Shinji sin su armadura y sin los 4 sentidos logra levantarse y sujeta a Shaka por la donde logra despertar el 7mo sentido pero al hacerlo Shinji como último recurso decide explotar junto con Shaka donde parece que ambos mueren y Tsukune, Ichika y Asuna ven solamente la armadura dorada de Virgo sin su portador

En medio del video

Tsukune: No están Shinji ni Shaka

Ichika: El cosmos de ambos desapareció

Asuna: Eso quiere decir que ambos murieron

(Ost de Saint Seiya Sad Brothers watch?v=gQetFlEK1Wg)

N: Se comienza a escuchar

Shinji: **Amigos**

Tsukune: Esa voz es de Shinji

Shinji: **Puede que me haya sacrificado mi vida, pero por favor no sucumban ante la muerte la lucha aún sigue, deben salvar a Saori a toda costa**

Ichika: Es verdad, no perdamos más tiempo

Asuna: No dejaremos de que tu sacrificio haya sido en vano (derrama algunas lágrimas)

N: Las reacciones de las chicas no se hicieron esperar. Misato, Mari, Asuka y hasta Rei comenzaron a llorar y se acercan en donde esta Shinji para abrazarlo entre las 4

Mari: Snif Shinji de verdad moriste snif (llora fuertemente)

Asuka: Shinji, por favor no quiero que vuelvas a morir (llora fuertemente)

Misato: Que bien que estas con nosotras Shinji, no soportaría verte morir (Igual que Asuka y Mari)

Rei: Shinji (llora a menor medida)

N: Ven como los 3 guerreros van a la casa de Libra al ver que esta Rito aprisionado en el ataúd de hielo, los 3 desesperadamente usan sus técnicas para romper el hielo pero no ocurre nada, después aparece la armadura de Libra y se dividen las 12 armas que porta, Ichika usa la espada dorada para partir el hielo y así liberar a Rito, Asuna decide atender a su hermano mientras los 2 caballeros avanzan a la casa de Escorpión. Mientras tanto Asuna se quita el casco y se recuesta pegándose a Rito para calentarlo con su cosmos (Nota: recuerden amigos lo que pasa en la casa de Libra se queda en la casa de Libra, y recuerden que mejor forma de calentarse que una hermosa mujer se pegue a nosotros para estimularnos cierta parte) Obviamente las reacciones de las chicas fueron diversas

Lala: Rito cómo pudiste (expresión de trastesa)

Rito: Si Asuna hiso eso para salvarme la vida eso es todo

Run: Maldita tramposa, dime como se sintió

Yami: De seguro te gusto o no maldita pervertida

Asuna: De que me hablan (da una mirada hacia atrás con una expresión de confianza y malicia y piensa en lo siguiente) Que bien es recordar ese momento de victoria

Kurumu: (Nota si Tsukune se liberó de un ataúd de hielo es el momento perfecto de calentarlo con mi cuerpo) escribe en una libreta de no sé dónde salió

Mizore: (Nota si pongo a Tsukune en un ataúd de hielo y lo libero lo calentare con mi cuerpo o si no con un microondas) escribe en una libreta

Mari: (En caso de que Shinji sea liberado de un ataúd de hielo es el momento para tirármelo) escribe en una libreta

N: Ven que en la casa de Escorpión Tsukune y Ichika son derrotados con facilidad por Milo de Escorpión, luego aparece Rito con Asuna en sus brazos inconsciente, Lala, Yami y Run ven a Asuna con mirada asesina y esta les enseña el dedo (Fuck you) cosa que hace que las 3 se molesten más. En la pelea de Rito y Milo ven como Milo masacra sin piedad a Rito con sus Agujas Escarlatas en varias partes del cuerpo, al final de la violenta pelea Rito logra despertar el 7mo sentido pero al poco tiempo se desmaya por la brutal pérdida de sangre, Lala y las demás estaban horrorizadas al ver a Rito en ese estado, Moka en cambio se relamía los labios al ver la sangre de Rito derramarse a mares pensando en cómo sería su sabor. Ven como Milo se acerca a Rito y pone la Aguja Escarlata en una parte vital del cuerpo de Rito para salvarle la vida dado a que durante la pelea a demostrado un gran valor y determinación al grado que el propio Milo se sorprendió

Lala: Rito por poco pensé que ibas a morir

Yami: Igual yo

Run: No puedo creer lo mucho que sufriste

Rito: No es para tanto, más que sufrir era una prueba si de verdad era digno para ser caballero

Moka: (Me pregunto cómo sabrá la sangre de ese Rito, estoy ansiosa por probarlo)

N: Ven cuando los 4 guerreros van a la casa de Sagitario en donde pasaron por una serie de obstáculos y para al final ver el testamento de Aioros. Después de eso pasan a la casa de Capricornio en donde Ichika tiene un duro encuentro contra Shura en donde este usa su Excalibur para destruir la armadura de Dragón, en ese momento Ichika comienza a ejecutar su cosmos para

Shura: Toma mi Exaclibur (Clava su mano derecha en el pecho de Ichika)

Jejeje no eres rival para mi Ichika, parece que no tienes suficiente energía para liberar a tu Dragón Naciente. Soy el ganador Ichika uah

N: Se ve como el pecho de Ichika sujeta la mano de Shura

Shura: No

N: Y la mano entra más hondo al pecho como si este no lo quisiera soltar

Shura: Que imposible mi brazo se está hundiendo poco a poco

N: La mano se sigue hundiendo más y más

Shura: Ichika vas a, vas a

Ichika: Correcto no tengo intensión de soltar al Dragón Naciente

Shura: Que dijiste

Ichika: Si estuve alerta hasta el 7mo sentido debí haberlo liberado perfectamente. La técnica que mi maestro me prohibió usarlo al que le debo tanto

Shura: Por el maestro anciano de Libra de las 5 cimas

Ichika: No sé lo que pasara después de utilizar esta técnica, pero de algo estoy seguro moriremos sin falta. Ha (usa su mano para cortar la mano clavada en el pecho)

Shura: Aaahh

N: Ichika se sujeta detrás de Shura

Ichika: Te llevare conmigo como lo prometí (comienza a concentrar su cosmos)

Shura: Que truco es este

Ichika: Es mi Ultimo Dragón

Shura: El cosmos de Ichika es a ee Aaahhh

N: Ichika con su Ultimo Dragón se dispara hacia el aire junto con Shura a una impresionante velocidad y a raíz de eso la casa de Capricornio se derrumba por el poderoso cosmos de Ichika

Ichika: (Perdóname maestro por no obedecerte)

¡Tsukune, Rito, Asuna protejan a la diosa Atenea por mí!

N: Mientras Ichika se eleva con Shura, los demás caballeros sienten el cosmos de Ichika

Rito: Que es ese cosmos

Tsukune: Es de Ichika

Asuna: Acaso Ichika va ha

N: En las 5 montañas Shunreir ve una estrella fugaz y se percata de Ichika y le informa a Dohko

Shunreir: Maestro hay una estrella fugaz

Es Ichika verdad, el uso esa técnica (comienza a derramar lágrimas)

Dohko: (Ichika usaste El Ultimo Dragón verdad, sabias lo que iba a pasar si lo usabas) comienza a derramar lagrimas

Ichika eres un hombre que vive por la justicia no para ti mismo, eres un hombre que darías la vida por otros

Vivir para la justicia en vez para tu propia seguridad es hermoso pero triste Ichika

N: En la batalla en medio de la estratosfera

Shura: No puedo creerlo nos elevamos a una velocidad increíble, esa velocidad está quemando a mi armadura la que se ha dicho que es la más fuerte, mi cuerpo está a punto de desquebrajarse que terrible es El Ultimo Dragón, aun cuando tu cosmos exploto aún está ardiendo, Ichika sabes lo que estás haciendo si seguimos así nos fundiremos por la fricción y nos convertiremos en polvo de estrella

Yo puedo resistir más porque estoy usando la poderosa armadura dorada

Morirás antes que yo Ichika

Ichika: No tengo miedo a morir te dije que te llevaría conmigo y no tengo miedo a que nos fundamos en el espacio

Shura: Necio quieres ganar tanto que significa ganar si pierdes tu vida es inútil, que te impulsa tanto para que

Ichika: Deberías saberlo si es que eres un caballero, es por Atenea

Shura: Ichika quien es esa Atenea en la que tú crees

Ichika: En la bebe por la que Aioros arriesgo su vida para protegerla y al que intentaste matar, ella es la diosa Atenea Shura (Shura se abruma al saber tal cosa)

Shura: Era esa bebe

Ichika: Hemos peleado hasta ahora creyendo en Saori como en Atenea, y a través de las batallas de las 12 casas la creencia se hiso realidad

Se dice nace cada 243 años para luchar contra el mal, Saori es la persona que peleara contra el mal de ahora en adelante. Es una persona tan importante que cuando ella se desembarace del mal la paz regresara al mundo no habrá niños ni adultos sufriendo

Saori: (Ichika, Ichika no debes morir)

Ichika: Ha Saori

Saori: Has jurado recuerdas, Ichika dijiste que tú y los demás regresarían conmigo pasara lo que pasara

Ichika: Perdóname Saori intento lo mejor, estoy seguro que Tsukune y los demás vendrán a salvarte aun si yo muero

Saori: Ichika

Shura: Este es el cosmos de Atenea en la que Ichika cree, es el mismo al que yo sentí débilmente aquella vez

Creí que no había matado a la bebe por piedad, pero estaba equivocado, no pude moverme por el cosmos que había soltado la bebe, nadie, nadie puede hacer eso a un caballero dorado excepto Atenea, yo estaba sumamente orgulloso de ser el caballero más leal a la diosa Atenea, pero lo que hice fue tratar de matarla

Cometí un error imperdonable, no merezco ser un caballero dorado perdóname Ichika, perdóname Aioros

Ichika: Shura

Shura: Ichika no debes morir tu eres el hombre que merece vivir y continuar luchando para proteger a la diosa Atenea

Ichika: Pero Shura

N: Ambos se elevan llegando al espacio

Shura: (Ichika no quiero dejarte morir pero parece que es demasiado tarde, las flamas de nuestras vidas pronto desaparecerán y se convertirán en polvo de estrellas para que floten alrededor del universo, lo que quede de nosotros puede que sea para proteger a Atenea del universo, juntos así será Ichika)

N: Siguen elevándose más y más llegando muy lejos en el espacio exterior

Mientras tanto en el Santuario Tsukune, Rito y Asuna ven como Ichika se aleja más dando la sensación de ser una estrella fugaz

OST de Saint Seiya: Inside Dream (Nota: En serio pongan el tema para entender la escena o de plano quienes vieron esta escena sabrán el valor sentimental que tiene aquí está el link:  watch?v=-TAjTOC7pLkHYPERLINK " watch?v=-TAjTOC7pLk&list=PLA9D90B91A635DCDC"&HYPERLINK " watch?v=-TAjTOC7pLk&list=PLA9D90B91A635DCDC"list=PLA9D90B91A635DCDC)

Rito: Ichika

Tsukune: Ichika

Asuna: El cosmos de Ichika se ha elevado hacia el cielo como un Dragón o como una estrella fugaz (empieza a derramar lágrimas)

N: Al mirar al cielo ven como la luz que indica que es Ichika se desvanece en medio del espacio

Rito: Ahora ha desaparecido, por completo (llora derramando muchas lágrimas)

Tsukune: Habras muerto, Ichika (llora al igual que los demás)

N: Asuna se cae de rodillas por la tristeza

Asuna: Ichika, ¡Ichika! ¡IIICHIKAAAAAA!

N: En las 5 montañas donde tanto Shunrei como Dohko están llorando por el sacrificio de Ichika

Dohko: (Ichika, Ichika)

N: En el cielo se puede apreciar a una figura transparente de Ichika con una sonrisa que a los pocos segundos se desvanece donde todo parece que el joven caballero Dragón dio su despedida

Fin del tema

Las chicas o mejor dicho todo el mundo lloro al ver el sacrificio de Ichika pero quienes más lloraron son Chfuyu, Cecilia, Charlotte, Houki, Laura y Rin que rodearon a Ichika

Chifuyu: Ichika como se te ocurre ese tipo de cosas (llora con fuerza)

Cecilia: Snif En que estabas pensando snif (llora con fuerza)

Charlotte: snif porque snif llegas a snif esos extremos i snif Ichika (llora con mucha fuerza)

Houki: snif Ichika no vuelvas a hacer eso snif (llora con mucha fuerza)

Rin: Snif Ichika idiota snif (llora igual que Houki)

Laura: Snif Jamás y nunca hagas eso snif me tenías muy preocupada (llora igual que las 2)

Asuka: Es increíble de lo que es capaz (derrama algunas lágrimas)

Mari: Supo de lo que iba a pasar y aun así no le importo morir, de verdad es todo un hombre (derrama algunas lágrimas)

Moka: Le importo más sus amigos que a el mismo, de verdad da su vida por otros (derrama algunas lágrimas)

Yukary: Vivir por la justicia es algo hermoso (igual que las demás)

Kurumu: Pero a la vez es algo muy triste (Igual que las demás)

N: Después de una hora para calmar la situación retoman la transmisión en donde Rito vuelve a plantear contra su maestro esta vez decidido a luchar, se torna una batalla de hielo contra hielo en ver quien alcanza el 0 absoluto entre las chicas Mizore veía todo con estrellas azules en sus ojos, al final ambos caballeros usan la Ejecución Aurora dando un fuerte choque de poderes, Rito resulto vencedor superando a su maestro Camus pero lastimosamente Rito cae al suelo dando su último adiós. Lala, Yami y Run lloraron por lo de Rito

Lala: Rito moriste allí (derrama lagrimas)

Yami: Rito (derrama lágrimas)

Run: Snif Dime que no has muerto snif (llora fuertemente)

Rito: En realidad solo estaba en coma

Mizore: Debes enseñarme como llegar al 0 absoluto (brillo en los ojos)

Rito: Que

N: Volviendo con la transmisión ven como pasan a la casa de Piscis en donde Asuna se enfrenta contra el caballero más hermoso Afrodita de Piscis, las chicas se sonrojaron al verlo

Misato: Por todos los santos que apuesto

Chifuyu: Pero que sexy

Kurumu: Mi signo es Piscis significa que seré igual más hermosa de grande

N: Ven como Tsukune va por el camino de las rosas pero por el veneno de estas cae en el suelo, paralelamente se ve como Asuna hace de todo para enfrentarse a Afrodita pero este al final le rompe completamente la armadura a Asuna y esta decide usar su técnica más poderosa la Tormenta Nebular pero Afrodita contrataca con su Rosa Diabólica dando al corazón de Asuna mientras que el caballero dorado es arrollado por la Tormenta Nebular donde finalmente muere. Las chicas al ver eso ven con aura asesina a Asuna

Yami: (Debiste morir en esa parte para que no te entrometieras con mi Rito)

Misato: (NO otro hombre apuesto que se va, que injusta es la vida)

Chifuyu: (Maldita sea, no debió morir Afrodita no sin antes haberlo cogido)

Nn: Ven como Marín aparece para rescatar a Tsukune poniéndole una máscara especial para evitar el veneno de las rosas, Tsukune se levanta y usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso para quitar las rosas e ir sin problemas a la recamara del Patriarca al entrar se encuentra con el Patriarca y le dice todo lo que necesita saber para quitarle la flecha a Saori. Pero algo extraño le ocurre al Patriarca su cabello pasa de azul a plateado y sus ojos se vuelven rojos y su personalidad cambia de buena a mala revelando de que es el caballero de Géminis Saga y comienza a atacar violentamente a Tsukune, las chicas miraron confundidas esa parte

Tsukune: Verán Saga tiene doble personalidad de una buena y otra mala

Misato: O sea que necesito ir de un psicólogo

Chifuyu: O parece que fuma demasiada marihuana

Kurumu: Moka de casualidad tienes familiares humanos

Moka: No todos mis familiares son vampiros, porque

Yukary: Es que ese Saga nos recuerda a alguien en especifico

Mizore: Sera pariente lejano

N: Devuelta en la transmisión, Saga le arrebata a Tsukune los 5 sentidos de golpe dejando incapacitado pero Tsukune logra despertar el 7mo sentido y con ello da pelea a Saga pero este usa su técnica la Otra Dimensión para enviar a Tsukune a otra dimensión pero en ese instante la técnica es interrumpida por cortesía de Shinji que milagrosamente sale al rescate donde toma el lugar de Tsukune, Misato y las demás se alegran al ver que Shinji está bien y este les explica que en realidad no murió solo fue a una dimensión extraña junto a Shaka donde este le pidió a Mu que lo tele transportara junto con Shinji, pero en medio de la pelea Saga decide ser más agresivo al usar su técnica más poderosa la Explosión de Galaxias donde hirió gravemente a Shinji dejando grietas en su armadura de Fénix, Tsukune logra llegar al escudo para liberar a Saori de la flecha, Saori junto con los caballeros de oro van de casa en casa y rehabilita a los moribundos Ichika, Asuna y Rito, mientras tanto en la batalla Shinji vuelve a enfrentarse a Saga pero este con sus dedos destruye la armadura de Fénix y a la vez priva a Shinji de sus 5 sentidos de golpe, Saori llega con los caballeros dorados y los de bronce incluyendo a Naruko, Yukiteru, Orochi, Kyoko y Chad, Tsukune junto con Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji concentran sus cosmos para dar el último golpe. Cuando todo parece haber terminado Saga vuelve a aparecer y va directo a Saori para matarla pero inesperadamente su armadura dorada se desprende y vuelve a retomar su personalidad bondadosa y como acto de perdón se suicida en frente de todo el mundo, los guerreros de bronce lograron salvar a Saori y salir victoriosos en derrotar al verdadero enemigo

Fin de la transmisión

Saori: Eso fue todo

N: Las chicas estaban impactadas al ver todo lo que los chicos tuvieron que pasar, no podían creer que ellos estaban a punto de morir en innumerables ocasiones y al final siguieron adelante, de verdad ellos son un ejemplo a seguir y no por nada son guerreros que luchan por el bien y la justicia

Moka: Tsukune

Houki: Ichika

Lala: Rito

Asuna: Shinji

Misato: De verdad ustedes son impresionantes

Chifuyu: Ichika has demostrado un gran valor y determinación que ni yo misma hubiera podido llegar

Saori: Ahora un nuevo mal está ocurriendo en Asgard por lo que es nuestro deber detenerlo a toda costa

Tsukune: Le pediremos ayuda a los caballeros dorados

N: De repente entra alguien en la sala y resulta ser Kiki que viene con una expresión de total preocupación

Kiki: Chicos, chicos

Tsukune: Kiki cuanto tiempo

Kiki: Igualmente Tsukune

Ichika: Porque viniste con mucha prisa sucede algo

Kiki: Traigo malas noticias, Asgard nos declaró la guerra es algo terrible

Rito: Eso no es noticia, hace poco nos llegó alguien de Asgard y se fue, planeamos pedirle ayuda a los caballeros dorados

Kiki: Lo peor no es solo eso, vine del santuario para avisarles de que vinieron los que se hacen llamar los dioses guerreros y ellos derrotaron a todos los caballeros dorados

Shinji: Que dices que ellos derrotaron a todos los caballeros dorados

Kiki: Así es, lo bueno es que ninguno murió pero todos están gravemente heridos por el poder de los dioses guerreros

Asuna: Eso quiere decir que esos dioses guerreros están al nivel de un guerrero de oro o mas

Tsukune: Tenemos que ir a Asgard lo más pronto posible

Saori: Espera Tsukune mejor vayamos mañana en la mañana, hay que prepararnos

Shinji: Saori tiene razón mejor descansemos por hoy y mañana ya estemos listo

Ichika: Hay que tener mucho cuidado si ellos derrotaron a los caballeros dorados, deben ser muy poderosos por lo que hay que tener cuidado

Tsukune: Muy bien mañana en la mañana iremos a Asgard

Moka: Tsukune una cosa

Tsukune: Si Moka

Moka: Podemos ir a Asgard con ustedes

N: Esa propuesta de Moka sorprendió a los chicos, pero Moka no es la única también las demás chicas quieren ir a Asgard

Tsukune: Nada de eso, ustedes quédense aquí es muy peligroso

Kurumu: No nos importa queremos ayudar

Ichika: No vieron todo lo que hemos pasado, apoyo a Tsukune a que se queden

Chifuyu: Que vayan a Asgard a enfrentarse con guerreros que los pueden matar es igual de peligroso, tampoco me agradan que sean posiblemente masacrados in piedad por lo que yo también iré

Asuka: Y yo también voy, no soporto ver como casi matan a Shinji

Yami: Yo también iré, puede que mis habilidades sean útiles

Saori: Entiendo sus intenciones, pero esto está fuera de su alcance entiendan que ellos están a otra escala de poder, seria horrible que ustedes vayan y sean asesinadas

Mizore: Pero queremos ayudar

Kiki: Oye Tsukune quienes son ellas, son muy lindas no

N: Tsukune le explica a Kiki sobre sus amigas y las de Ichika y Shinji, no necesito dar información de las amigas de Rito dado a que ya las conocían. Después de la discusión de ir o no ir a Asgard ya en plena noche exactamente a las 4 de la mañana Saori junto con Tsukune y los demás guerreros y también Kiki van en jet privado rumbo a Asgard pero a la vez son seguidos por otro jet privado en donde están las amigas de cada uno de los chicos. Al parecer a nuestros jóvenes caballeros tendrán que lidiar no solo con los dioses guerreros

Ending Blue Dream

**Blue Dream, saca tu interior, universo intensa acción de dos**: Esta Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso sentando en una roca en medio de una pradera donde se ve que el viento sopla con fuerza en medio de una resplandeciente noche

**Blue Dream, todo cambiara y tus sueños se realizaran:** Se ven a Rito, Shinji, Asuna y Ichika en sus armaduras caminando en medio de la pradera donde se ve el resplandor de la luna llena

**Quiero revelar todo de mí, no disfrazar la verdad:** Se ven a Rito, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji en la punta de una montaña viendo el horizonte de lo que parece ser el monte Fuji

**Vivirá el profundo amor, yo lucharé siempre así:** Se ven una imagen transparente de Tsukune, Asuna, Rito, Ichika y Shinji en medio del cielo donde en medio de la pradera son observados por Moka, Asuka, Houki, Lala, Yami, Rin, Run, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rei, Mari, Mizore, Kurumu, Misato, Chifuyu, Laura, Yukary y Ruby

**Vivirá el profundo amor no importa yo se vivir: **Se vuelve a ver a Tsukune sentado en la roca, que esta vez se levanta y mira hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa

Fin del Ending y del capitulo

**Notas del Autor: Por fin lo termine y me costó algo hacerlo nuevamente agradezco la colaboración de los usuarios Chivotenkai y Sekishiki en la realización del capítulo de verdad no hubiera terminado esto sin la ayuda de ellos 2 si alguien más quiere colaborar en la realización de los siguientes capítulos bienvenido sea y espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo en sí, siempre quise hacer un capítulo en ver como las harems reaccionan al ver todo lo que vivieron sus apreciados caballeros no sé si fui un total sádico o muy suave juzguen por ustedes mismos ya en el siguiente capítulo empieza ya las peleas en Asgard y cómo van a intentar ayudar o joder los harems de cada quien los veré en el siguiente capítulo titulado Asgard **

**P.D: Me disculpan pero en este fic me tomare un descanso de tiempo indefinido puede que para el mes que viene lance el siguiente capítulo, dado a que sinceramente escribir estos fic ya se me está haciendo algo cansado y lo peor siento que se fueron las ideas para este fic o otros que tengo pendiente en continuar por lo que les pido sean pacientes y si tienen buenas sugerencias para los siguientes capítulos bienvenido sean. Adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo **


	3. Asgard

**Respuesta de comentarios **

**Chivotenkai: Yo también tengo mis conclusiones **

**No necesitan un loquero mejor dicho a un hospital psiquiátrico **

**Misato y Chifuyu están pasando por la crisis de edad por lo que se entienden que estén en celo y más si tomamos en cuenta a los caballeros de oro que puede que no estarán en sus mejores días **

**Moka puede que tenga más familiares lejanos sin que lo sepa y puede que comparta el rasgo de personalidad múltiple**

**Mizore creo que se le hará inevitable que aprenda sobre el 0 absoluto, recemos de que sea algo bueno **

**Las chicas más que miedo, Misty y Afrodita estarán felices de estar muerto porque si no estarían traumados de por vida, puede que Tsukune, Ichika, Rito y Shinji estén en peligro y no por los dioses guerreros sino por sus propias amigas, deben evitar a toda costa de estar inconscientes en medio de la nieve y estar semidesnudo porque puede que alguien aproveche ese momento para sus fechorías **

**Asuna tiene suerte de mas pero creo que tiene una faceta oscura que ni quiero ver y puede que no esté satisfecha con su hermano de seguro viene por una nueva presa **

**Sekishiki: Ya me recupere de mis vacaciones y espero dar lo mejor de mi**

**Ramones: Sé que tengo que pulir en algunas cosas, puede que sea una exageración de que los dioses guerreros derrotasen a los caballeros dorados pero personalmente se me hace más lógico que solo estén el santuario porque Dohko les prohíbe simplemente hice el cambio por cuestión de lógica**

**Ferduran: Tabane no sabrá nada hasta nuevo aviso y si puede que le quite algunos estribos a Mu, pero puede que aproveche a Tabane como la nueva creadora de las armaduras de acero, pero que están solo sean usadas para quienes lograron despertar el cosmos **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 3: Asgard

Opening Soldier Dream

N: Se ve la estatua de Atenea y de bajo de ella se ve un inmenso resplandor donde salen Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji vestidos en sus armaduras listos para luchar

Los Guerreros del Zodiaco contra Los Guerreros de Odín

**Volar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto**: Tsukune, Asuna, Ichika, Rito y Shinji son vestidos con sus armaduras

**La verdad se sabrá con el triunfo del mañana**: Saori esta cara a cara con Hilda de Polaris en medio de la estatua de Odín

**Alumbra el camino, (el camino):** Las amigas de nuestros caballeros (véase los harems de Ichika, Rito, Shinji y Tsukune) miran hacia el horizonte en donde se encuentran nuestros caballeros luchando

**Brillará esa luz, que es la del Soldier Dream**: Se ven el cielo las constelaciones de Fénix, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, en esta última sale Tsukune giñando el ojo en señal de confianza

**Fuerza y valor, activando el cosmos:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros ejecutando sus técnicas características entre ellos Ichika con su Furia del Dragón, Asuna con sus Cadenas Nebulares, Rito y su Rayo de Aurora, Shinji con sus Alas Ardientes de Fénix y finalizando con Tsukune con sus Meteoros de Pegaso

**El mundo brillará, sólo di que sí:** Tsukune usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso para arrazar a un millar de vikingos asgardianos y después se ven a los 5 guerreros junto a Saori viendo hacia el horizonte con expresión de esperanza y determinación

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros en frente de sus nuevos enemigos

**Vive tus sueños y llegarás al**...: Nuestros guerreros comienzan a luchar ferozmente contra sus nuevos adversarios en una intensa batalla

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad Vive tus sueños y llegarás al fin: La** gran batalla de los guerreros Atenienses llega a un punto culminante en donde Tsukune se viste con la armadura de Odin y se enfrenta contra Sigfried y al terminar se ven a nuestros 5 guerreros en frente de Saori en medio de la galaxia

Fin del opening

En medio de loa helados bosques de Asgard se ve un avión privado en donde aterriza Saori junto con su guerreros van rumbo hacia al palacio del Valhala en donde se encuentra Hilda de Polaris, Tsukune, Ichika, Rito y Shinji rodean a Saori con el fin de protegerla de cualquier peligro Asuna por su parte usa sus cadenas para saber en que dirección se tiene que ir y Kiki... bueno diría que esta haciendo guardia ¿eso creo?

Asuna: Mis cadenas me dicen que hay que seguir por el norte

Tsukune: Entendido

Asuna: Hm no creen ustedes que están exagerando

Ichika: A que te refieres Asuna

Asuna: Ustedes 4 están rodeando a Saori

Rito: Es que hay que protegerla con nuestras vidas, recuerda lo que paso en las 12 casas no queremos que algo así se repita

Shinji: No podemos permitir que alguien lastime a Saori

Saori: Me honra saber que ustedes se preocupan mucho por mi, agradezco que utilicen este método me siento mas segura, gracias

Tsukune/Ichika/Rito/Shinji: A la orden señorita

Kiki: Cuando sea un caballero también daré mi vida por usted señorita

Asuna: (Por dios, no se supone que ella es la reencarnación de una diosa o es esa diosa en persona, como puede ser tan dependiente como si fuera una bebe, aunque a decir verdad ella casi no ha hecho nada, hemos sido nosotros quienes nos rompemos las espalda por salvarla)

N: El grupo sigue caminando hacia el norte como dicta Asuna

A 30 metros de distancia en donde se encuentra Saori y los demás se encuentran las amigas de nuestros caballeros que quisieron seguirlos hasta Asgard aunque ellos no lo quieran

Asuka: Achu grrr si que hace frió

Rin: Grrr siento como si me congelara

Charlotte: Puede que este frió nos de un resfriado

Mizore: Los humanos si que se quejan del frió, esto es como estar en casa pero mejor aquí hace mas frió que en Hokkaido

Kurumu: No solo ellas, nosotras no soportamos este clima dios

Yukary: Mis piernas me tiemblan

Moka: Grrr este frió no me gusta

Mari: A mi tampoco

Misato: Por dios dejen de quejarse este frió no es nada, fui entrenada militarmente para este tipo de... ah..ah...achu

Chifuyu: Hay que ir adelante

N: Las chicas van rumbo hacia la misma dirección en donde se encuentran los demás, volviendo con los guerreros son interrumpidos por un grupo de 5 hombres vestidos de lo que parece ser vikingos

Vikingo1: Alto allí

Tsukune: Quienes son ustedes

Vikingo2: Somos vikingos al servicio del señor Odin y quien son ustedes

Ichika: Nosotros somos guerreros sagrados al servicio de nuestra diosa Atenea que esta aquí mismo

Vikingo3: Con que guerreros de Atenea, lárguense de aquí no son bienvenidos

Rito: Hemos venido por que nos han declarado la guerra, vinimos mas que nada a detener a Hilda de Polaris

Vikingo4: Como dices planean detener a la señorita Hilda

Vikingo5: No permitiremos tal osadía

N: Los 5 vikingos se lanzan a atacar a los chicos, Tsukune da una serie de golpes rematando a uno, Ichika da un fuerte golpe en el estomago lanzando al vikingo, Asuna usa sus cadenas para dejar fuera de combate a uno, Rito usa su Polvo de Diamante para congelar a otro, Shinji da un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de un vikingo mandándolo a volar en el acto

Tsukune: Listo no eran gran cosa

Rito: Preguntemos si saben en donde se encuentra Hilda

N: Ichika se dirige hacia el vikingo que derroto

Ichika: Sabe en donde se encuentra Hilda de Polaris

Vikingo2: Aunque lo supiera jamas me atrevería a decirles malditos... ugh (pierde la consciencia)

Rito: Parece que tendremos que buscarla por nuestra cuenta

¿?: Esperen yo se en donde se encuentra

N: Aparece una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos color esmeralda

¿?: Es un honor estar con ustedes, me llamo Freya

Saori: Dime Freya en nos puedes guiar en donde esta Hilda

Freya: Enseguida, para que lo sepa Hilda es mi hermana pero repentinamente cambio

Saori: Cambio y como es ahora

Freya: Lo que se es que parece que el demonio se apodero de mi hermana, ha dejado de ser la gentil mujer que era antes, que velada siempre por Odin, ahora como por arte de magia ella se volvió agresiva y distante, ya no es como lo recuerdo ni si quiera me comparte sus revistas yaoi como antes

Saori: Entiendo (puede que le preste mi colección de revistas yaoi cuando todo esto termine)

Asuna: Pobre (en especial con las revistas yaoi, al menos Saori las comparte de vez en cuando)

Shinji: Algo nos dice que eso ultimo no lo debimos escuchar

Tsukune: Estoy de acuerdo Shinji

Rito: Yo igual

Ichika: Porque sentí escalofríos al escuchar eso

Kiki: Una cosa chicos ¿Que es una revista yaoi?

Shinji: Es algo que nosotros los hombres no debemos saber nunca

Kiki: Que es algo malo

Shinji: Así es si vez uno de esas revistas puede que te quedes ciego y con la mente destruida

Kiki: ¿¡Que!? entendido evitare a toda costa todo eso de revista yaoi

Shinji: Que buen niño eres

N: A lo lejos las chicas veían en donde están los demás en especial vieron a Freya caminando con los chicos cosa que no pasa por alto por las chicas

Moka: Quien es ella

Kurumu: Es bonita espero que no intente hacer algo con Tsukune

Mari: Ni con Shinji

Run: Ni con mi Rito

Laura: Ni te atreva a tocar a mi prometido

Cecilia: Que extraño porque esa chica se me hace familiar

N: Chifuyu, Houki, Charlotte, Rin y laura miran fijamente a Freya y a Cecilia de manera muy analítica

Houki: (A decir verdad se parecen)

Charlotte: (Sera su hermana gemela)

Rin: (Genial otra princesa mimada)

Laura: (Hm se parecen que interesante, puede que esa chica sea el Doppelganger de Cecilia) Nota: Busquen en wikipedia el significado de Doppelganger para que entiendan a lo que me refiero

N: Volviendo con los guerreros, Freya les explica que su hermana al abandonar sus obligaciones como sacerdotisa esta provocando que los hielos se derritan condenando al mundo a una gran inundacion, después de caminar durante un rato, se paran al sentir un poder maligno

Saori: (Que este cosmos)

Tsukune: (Cosmos energía tan agresiva)

Kiki: (Que son esas energías malignas)

Ichika: (Siento mucho odio en esos cosmos)

Asuna: (Siento maldad en esas cosmos energías)

¿?: Jajajajaja Veo que as llegado Atenea

N: Se ve a Hilda montado en un caballo blanco acompañada por sus leales dioses guerreros, Hilda concentra su cosmos para atacar con una esfera de cosmos hacia Tsukune que este esquiva, lanza otra esfera directo a Saori pero ella lo repele con su cosmos y vuelve a lanzar otra esfera de cosmos y Saori hace lo mismo dando un choque entre cosmos energías poderosas

Tsukune mira a Siegfried y ambos concentran sus cosmos para lanzarse ataques a distancias, Asuna alza sus cadenas hacia Mime mientras que este con su lira repele las cadenas mientras que toca un hermoso réquiem, Cid se enfrenta a Rito lanzando ataques a distancias mientras que Rito contraataca con su Polvo de Diamantes, Shinji se enfrenta a Alberick en un duelo de ilusiones, Hagen ataca a Ichika con sus llamas mientras que el caballero de Dragón usa su escudo para protegerse del ataque, después de un intenso enfrentamiento Hilda comienza a hablar

Hilda: Freya que haces con Atenea en vez con tu hermana Hilda de Polaris

Freya: No, tu no eres mi hermana mi verdadera hermana es noble y gentil

Hilda: Jajaja Ah si entonces ya no seremos hermanas eres una traidora de Asgard

Freya: Oh por favor

Hilda: Atenea gracias por engañar a mi hermana, lo haz hecho muy bien te felicito (Tono burlón)

Saori: Hilda ahora que haz abandonado la tarea que el señor Odin te ha dado, no iras a ninguna parte sino al infierno, acaso tratas de llevar a Asgard contigo

Hilda: Que dices, Atenea haz hablado demasiado pero eso se acabo es hora de intervenir

N: Hilda alza la mano y Saori se inquieta del anillo que lleva en el dedo

Saori: Ha no puede ser (Tono de sorpresa)

Freya desde cuando Hilda lleva ese anillo

Freya: ¿Anillo? ¿Creo que?

Flashback

Se ve a Hilda leyendo una revista titulada los guerreros omega, Freya estaba interesada en leerlo pero Hilda se negó a compartirlo, Freya ve el anillo que Hilda lleva en el dedo y comienza a preguntar

Freya: ¿En donde obtuviste ese anillo?

Hilda: Se ve bien en mi, no lo crees

Freya: En realidad no luce bien en ti

Hilda: Jajajajajajaja Eso no importa

Freya: Pero puedo leer esa revista que tienes mas tarde

Hilda: No es mía comprate la tuya

Fin del Flashback

Freya: Atenea desde que se puso ese anillo ha actuado así

Saori: Es lo que yo temí ¿Pero como la obtuvo?

Rito: No tienes alguna idea

Saori: Probablemente sea el legendario anillo del demonio

Freya: ¿Legendario anillo del demonio?

Saori: Si el anillo de Nibelungo

Freya: El anillo de Nibelungo dices

Asuna: O sea que esa es el anillo que tiene un poder mágico y quien la posee tendrá un poder infinito y gobernara el mundo entero

Saori: Es cierto

Asuna: Entonces tenemos muchos problemas

Saori: Ademas ese anillo lleva una maldición hecha por demonios pequeños y débiles para que la gente se mate unos a otros

Freya: Esa es la razón

Saori: Así es Hilda que esta allá fue cambiada por otra persona a causa de la maldición de ese anillo

Freya: Pobre Hilda

Tsukune: Si le quitamos ese anillo Hilda volverá a ser la misma

Saori: Si supongo que así seria pero creo que eso seria muy difícil

Tsukune: Bien Asuna, Rito, Ichika y Shinji vamos a quitarle ese anillo ahora mismo

Saori: Tsukune el que este luciendo el anillo significa que Hilda es ahora una encarnación del espíritu maligno, esta fuera de nuestra imaginación

Tsukune: Y tu no olvides que somos Los Guerreros del Zodiaco, chicos adelante

Asuna/Rito/Ichika/Shinji: Si

Saori: Muy bien hagan eso mientras trato de impedir que el hielo siga derritiéndose

Tsukune: Que pero como

Hilda: Que esta tratando de hacer

N: Saori se dirige al punto de un pico (o acantilado o zona para orar como quieran llamar)

Tsukune: Saori espera

N: Saori concentra su cosmos haciendo que Tsukune se detuviese, mientras camina usa su cosmos para dividir la tierra que conduce al pico para estar ella sola

Saori: Hilda en tu nombre y en el de tu pueblo regresare para que el hielo no siga derritiéndose

Hilda: Jajaja Torpes, Atenea no creo que puedas resistir ni medio día a mi poder cuando mucho

Tsukune: Medio día

Hilda: Porque tendrás que pagar al hacerlo, bueno esta noche estoy segura que podremos ver que Atenea ha muerto jajaja

Asuna: (Eso seria bueno) pensó con una sonrisa

Tsukune: Saori

Saori: Tsukune no podemos ser derrotados, la paz de la humanidad esta en peligro y todo dependerá de nosotros, creo en ustedes guerreros del zodiaco han librado muchas batallas y han dado sus vidas y ademas...

Tsukune: Ademas que

Saori: Como no tenemos a los caballeros dorados a nuestro lado no me queda de otra que contra con ustedes mis leales guerreros, que tengan suerte (Tono alegre y un poco infantil)

Asuna: (Que palabras tan inspiradoras) pensó con algo de sarcasmo

N: Saori comienza a concentrar su cosmos para restaurar el hielo derretido y así evitar la inundación

Hilda: Hm Que inocentes

N: Entre los dioses guerreros Thor comienza a lanzar una de sus hachas

Thor: Por el poder de Thor

N: Los guerreros esquivan el hacha y entre ellos Asuna comienza a actuar

Asuna: Cadena Nebular

N: Las cadenas intentan detener el hacha pero resulto inútil y en pos el hacha se dirige a Saori que esta a través de su cosmos repele el hacha para devolverlo a su dueño

Thor: Malditos mi hacha a esa que dice ser Atenea

Tsukune: No blasfemes

N: Saori empieza a comunicarse telepaticamente con sus guerreros

Saori: (Tsukune, Ichika, Rito y Shinji cuento con ustedes)

Asuna: (Y que hay de mi)

Saori: (A y a ti también Asuna cuento contigo)

Tsukune: Debemos quitar ese anillo del dedo de Hilda para el anochecer han entendido Asuna, Ichika, Rito y Shinji

Asuna/Ichika/Rito/Shinji: Entendido

Tsukune: Kiki quiero que protejas a Saori esta claro

Kiki: De seguro Tsukune buena suerte

Tsukune: De acuerdo, vamos

N: Los 5 guerreros empiezan a correr a donde esta Hilda mientras que los 7 dioses guerreros están listo para la pelea pero Hilda interrumpe

Hilda: Un momento, no te moleste tonto allí esta esa mujer que esta arriesgando su única vida y allí están esos otros que están arriesgando sus vidas por esa mujer, hay muchas clases de personas

Thor: Señorita Hilda por favor permita que yo me encargue

Hilda: No te apresures Thor los dejaremos sufrir en vez de enviarlos al infierno inmediatamente, sera algo muy interesante de ver

Thor: Si

N: Hilda se va con su caballo al palacio del Valhala seguido por sus leales dioses guerreros

Tsukune: Tenemos que alcanzarlos

N: Mientras tanto con las chicas llegan a donde esta Saori, Freya y Kiki este ultimo se sorprende al verlas

Kiki: Pero que hacen aquí

Chifuyu: Vinimos a ayudar

Misato: Bueno solo venimos en ver como podemos ayudar, pero nos podrías decir que esta pasando

Freya: Disculpa pero quienes son ustedes

N: Las chicas se presentan ante Freya y entre ellas Cecilia le da mano

Cecilia: Mucho gusto me llamo Cecilia Alcott

Freya: Un placer señorita Cecilia

N: Todas las chicas miraron muy fijamente a Cecilia y a Freya y todas pensaron en la misma cosa

Todas: (Son casi idénticas)

N: Kiki comienza a explicarles la situación de lo que esta pasando y del porque Saori esta parada en ese pico, también explica a donde se fueron los guerreros

Kiki: Ellos deben quitarle ese anillo a Hilda antes del anochecer o sino puede que Atenea muera

Misato: Entiendo entonces esa chica de nombre Hilda tiene un anillo que la hace malvada, me pregunto a que me sera familiar

Moka: Y en donde esta Tsukune

Kiki: Tsukune y los demás se fueron por allí el me pidió que me quedara aquí a proteger a Atenea

N: Las chicas comienzan a corre pero son detenidas por Kiki

Kiki: ¡Esperen!

Lala: Que pasa

Kiki: Seguro que de verdad quieren ayudar

Asuka: De seguro

Kiki: Pero saben contra quienes se van a enfrentar los chicos

Kurumu: Sabemos de que son seres humanos de habilidades extraordinarias

Kiki: Eso es quedarse corto, esos dioses guerreros están a otro nivel es muy arriesgado que ustedes puedan ayudar a los chicos

Misato: En eso tiene razón

Asuka: Misato

Misato: Escuchen nosotras vimos lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar hasta fuimos testigos de que como son, no hay que ser genio para saber que nosotras o podemos hacer nada

Mari: Pero si queremos ayudar

Misato: Ayudar en que sentido

Chifuyu: Nosotras somos pilotos experimentas de Infinite Stratos el arma mas poderosa del mundo, podemos ser utiles en el campo de combate y defensa

Lala: Yo tengo un montón de inventos para uso militar como cañones de protones y pistolas atómicas también bombas atómicas

Yami: Yo puedo transformarme en varios tipos de arma afiladas

Moka: Yo soy una vampiresa somos considerados los monstruos mas poderosos de todas las clases

Kurumu: Yo soy una sucubo soy capaz de muchas cosas

Mizore: Soy una mujer de nieve, tengo un dominio del hielo ambientes como este son una gran ventaja para mi

Ruby/Yukary: Nosotras usamos magia

Asuka: O sea que nosotras

Mari: Las mas

Asuka: No lo digas

Rei: Inútiles

N: Asuka se sienta en posición fetal y se rueda diciendo lo siguiente

Asuka: No soy una inútil. no soy una inútil, no soy una inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil

Misato: Ya Asuka no exageres

Run: Descuida yo también estoy en las mismas condiciones que ustedes

Asuka: Oye rosada me podrías prestar algunas de tus armas

Lala: Ok que quieres

Asuka: Yo quiero...(es interrumpida por Yami y Run)

Yami: Te sugiero que no toques los inventos de Lala

Asuka: Porque

Run: Porque son muy peligrosos aparte de defectuosos

Lala: Pero si mis inventos no son defectuosos

N: Una pistola atómica se dispara sola creando una pequeña grieta en suelo y todos ven eso con una gota en la nuca

Lala: Bueno tienen algunas fallas menores

Mari: A eso le llamas falla menor

Kiki: Volviendo al tema aun creen que puedan ayudar a los chicos

Moka: Seguro si ellos pasaron por un montón de cosas y nunca se rindieron porque no nosotras

Kurumu: Pero eso significa que también saldríamos todas golpeadas y lastimadas como ellos

Moka: Bueno en realidad no lo se

N: Misato, Kurumu y Ruby se imaginan ellas mismas siendo lastimadas por los dioses guerreros donde se ven unas lapidas con sus nombres escritos

Kurumu: Saben prefiero quedarme no creo que pueda ser de ayuda (da una sonrisa fingida)

Misato: Lo mismo digo, como no soy de utilidad también me quedare

Ruby: Eh decidido a quedarme ha hacer guardia

Asuka: (Se levanta) Yo iré a ayudar, prefiero eso que quedarme aquí parada sin hacer nada mientras que Shinji debe de estar lastimado

Moka: También ayudare, no soportare que Tsukune este al borde de la muerte

Houki: Ichika ha hecho muchos sacrificios, no es justo que el tenga que pasar por ese tipo de torturas

Lala: Rito ha pasado por momentos difíciles no tolerare que sufra otra vez

N: Moka, Mizore, Yukary, Asuka, Mari, Rei y Run comienzan a correr a donde están los caballeros Lala y Yami vuelan con sus alas y las pilotos de IS activan sus modelos para tambien volar, mientras que Misato, Kurumu y Ruby decidieron quedarse ha evitar que algo malo le pase a Saori

Volviendo con los guerreros

Tsukune: Escuchen con atención hay que quitarle ese anillo a Hilda antes del anochecer de lo contrario el mundo y la vida de Saori serán destruidas

Asuna: (Que Saori muera eso seria bueno)

N: Mientras corren al llegar a una zona aparecen 2 hachas que intentan atacarlos pero ellos logran esquivarlas y las hachas vuelven a las manos de su dueño

Tsukune: Quien eres

Thor: Soy Thor de Pecta Gama, me encargare de ustedes no permitiré que se acerquen a la señorita Hilda aunque sea por un momento

Tsukune: Su cosmos es poderoso y lleno de odio, chicos quiero proponer un trato

Shinji: Cual trato

Tsukune: Como no podemos perder mas tiempo y la vida de Saori y del mundo están en nuestras manos no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo, yo me encargare de Thor mientras que ustedes sigan adelante el palacio del Valhala esta muy lejos hay que ir allí como de lugar

Ichika: Tienes razón

Tsukune: Yo lo distraeré mientras que ustedes aprovechen para seguir adelante

Rito: Entendido

N: Los 5 corren hacia Thor mientras que este lanza sus hachas con intensión de atacar en ese entonces Tsukune aprovecha para usar sus

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Los Meteoros de Pegaso dan a las hachas reteniendo las, mientras que los demás guerreros pasan de Thor para seguir adelante como Tsukune ordeno

Tsukune: Lo logre

N: Creyó por un momento de que lo logro pero en realidad las hachas se redireccionaron a donde están los demás, derribandolos en el acto

Asuna/Ichika/Rito/Shinji: Ahhhh

Tsukune: Que chicos no

Thor: Ya se los dije, ustedes nunca podrán pasar por aquí

Tsukune: Conocía de antemano nuestro plan, entonces no es que mis Meteoros hayan bloqueado esas poderosas hachas si no desde un principio eran para atacar a los demás

Thor: Esta vez acabare contigo (lanza sus hachas en dirección hacia Tsukune)

Tsukune: Tengo que esquivar esas hachas

N: Tsukune da un salto y logra esquivar las hachas

Tsukune: Logre esquivar esa hachas, ahora toma esto

Thor: (Corre hacia Tsukune) Esto es para ti mi técnica poderosa de Thor de Pecta Gama. Hércules Titanico

N: Thor con su Hércules Titanico derriba a Tsukune mandándolo a volar y cae inconsciente

Thor: Pensaron que únicamente tenia las hachas mágicas para combatirlos. No subestimen a los dioses guerreros

N: Thor comienza a pisar de manera violenta la cabeza de Tsukune mientras esta inconsciente

Con las chicas

Moka: Espero que podamos alcanzarlos

Asuka: Ellos si que corren muy rápido

Run: Me pregunto que tan lejos están

Mizore: Puede que ya estemos cerca

Yukary: Tsukune rezo a que estés bien

N: Volviendo con Tsukune y Thor este comienza a patear fuertemente la cabeza de Tsukune

Thor: Muere Pegaso

N: Después de dar otra patada Tsukune comienza a encender su cosmos

Thor: Que es este cosmos

N: Tsukune se levanta agarrando el pie de Thor con ambas manos

Thor: Pero que

Tsukune: Nuestra batalla apenas comienza, no puedo darme por vencido así nada mas

Thor: Como puede ser, ha recibido mi poder mas fuerte. Como es que todavía esta de pie porque tiene tanto poder. No es posible

N: Thor da un gran salto y comienza a caer en dirección a Tsukune pero este lo esquiva a tiempo, Thor corre hacia el para dar una patada y Tsukune da un salto para atacar con sus

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso pero Thor con una mano logra detenerlos, Tsukune se impresiona por eso

Tsukune: Detuvo mis Meteoros logro detener mi poder mas fuerte con una sola mano

Thor: Ese fue tu golpe mas poderoso, no es posible el poder mas fuerte debería ser como este. Hércules Titanico

Tsukune: Ahhhh

N: Tsukune otra vez es derribado por el Hércules Titanico de Thor y cae otra vez hacia el suelo

Tsukune: (Que poder tan enorme, jamas combatí contra un hombre tan poderoso, no puedo detenerme aquí)

N: Thor da la vuelta y camina hacia otra dirección

Tsukune: (Si me doy por vencido, Atenea morirá. Pero como puedo combatirlo no se si pueda superar la poderosa fuerza de Thor)

Moka: ¡Tsukune!

Tsukune: (Moka)

N: Las chicas logran llegar pero para su sorpresa llegan al ver como los chicos están en el suelo inconscientes, Moka, Mizore y Yukary corren en dirección a donde esta Tsukune

Moka: Tsukune estas bien

Mizore: Tsukune porque estas tirado en el suelo

Yukary: Es por ese grandullón de allá verdad

Tsukune: Chicas que hacen aquí es muy peligroso

Moka: Solo queremos ayudar

Yukary: No es justo que solo tu y tus amigos sean los únicos que tienen que salvar al mundo al costa de sus vidas nosotras también queremos aportar

Mizore: No soporto verte lastimado Tsukune

Tsukune: Puedo entenderlas pero entiendan que esto esta fuera de su alcance, lo menos que quiero es verlas lastimadas

Yukary: Eso no nos importa, nunca te abandonaremos somos amigos recuerda

Moka: Ademas vimos como nunca te diste por vencido en todas tus batallas siempre salias a adelante, yo quiero seguir tu ejemplo

Mizore: Estaremos juntos eso lo prometo

Tsukune: Agradezco su apoyo de verdad son mis mejores amigas, prometo nunca defraudarlas

Moka: Tsukune

N: Moka agarra la mano de Tsukune para ponerlo en su rosario para que el lo arranque, al arrancar el rosario la apariencia de Moka cambia drasticamente su cabello pasa de rosa a plateado, sus ojos pasan de verdes esmeraldas a un rojo ruby intenso, la piel se vuelve mas clara, y los pechos y el trasero aumenta un poco de tamaño, al final Moka se transforma en su verdadera apariencia de vampiro. Las demás chicas véase Asuka, Houki y las demás se impresionaron de lo que acaban de ver

Asuka: Esa es la chica que dice ser vampiresa

Mari: Increíble, a decir verdad se ve imponente

Houki: Ella dijo que si su rosario fuese arrancado

Charlotte: Revelaría su verdadera forma

Rin: Esa es una verdadera vampiresa

Laura: Impresionante

N: Con Tsukune y Moka

Moka: **Hola Tsukune, tiempo sin verte **

Tsukune: Moka porque, porque lo hiciste

Moka:** No lo entiendes, yo quiero ayudar **

Tsukune: No Moka, por favor no lo hagas

Moka: **No importa el solo es un humano al igual que tu, no va a ser un problema unos trucos no servirán contra mi**

Tsukune: No lo subestimes Moka, el sin mucho esfuerzo logro derribarme y a los demás

Moka: ...

N: Moka junto con Mizore y Yukary se dirigen a Thor para enfrentarlo. Thor presta mucha atención a Moka

Thor:(Siento un aura maligna proveniente de ella, quien es ella) Quienes son ustedes

Moka: **Humano mejor que te rindas ante mi, me llamo Moka Akashiya soy una vampiresa un monstruo clase S de la raza mas poderosa de monstruos, ningún humano podrá ante mi **

Yukary: Yo soy Yukary Sendo, soy una bruja especializada en magia no te tengo miedo

Mizore: Soy Mizore Shirayuki soy una mujer de nieve que controlo el hielo a voluntad, lugares donde el frió es intenso como este son nuestro terreno

Thor: Con que no son humanas interesante, pero sera inútil puedo ver que sus poderes jamas se compararan con el de un dios guerrero, mejor dicho están muy por debajo de un guerrero de Atenea hasta me atrevo a decir que Pegaso puede con ustedes 3 sin si quiera usar la mitad de su poder

Moka: **Hablas de mas, no caeré en semejantes cuentos **

N: Moka se lanza hacia Thor para darle una fuerte patada pero para impresión de Moka no logra hacerle nada y en cambio se lastima el pie

Moka: **Maldición duele, fue como si pateara una pared de acero de que estará hecho este ****humano**

Thor: Eso es todo que patético

Yukary/Mizore: Nosotras seguimos

N: Mizore usa su poder de hielo para congelar a Thor en una capa de hielo mientras que Yukary usa su magia para levantar una gran roca y lanzarla a donde esta Thor

Yukary: Lo logramos, pudimos derrotarlo

Tsukune: No aun no miren

N: La roca en donde esta Thor se rompe al ver que el esta intacto sin ningún tipo de rasguño

Yukary: No puede ser

Mizore: Es imposible, como pudo librarse del hielo

Thor: Eso es todo lo que pueden hacer, de verdad me dan lastima. Hércules Titanico

Moka/Mizore/Yukary: Ahhhhh

N: Con su Hércules Titanico, Thor derriba a las 3 dejándolas muy heridas e inconscientes, Tsukune se enfurece por ese acto de barbaridad

Tsukune: Maldito como te atreves a hacerles a lastimaras nunca te lo perdonare

Thor: Solo eran molestias no te preocupes, pronto las acompañaras en el infierno

Tsukune: (Debo encontrar la forma de como derrotarlo, si tan solo pudiera ver a través de su Hércules Titanico, ya se)

Thor: Después de que lance mi ultimo ataque ya no habrá forma de que te levantes Pegaso (comienza a encender su cosmos)

Tsukune: Ya lo veremos, esta vez te derrotare

N: Thor comienza a correr hacia Tsukune para usar su

Thor: Hércules Titanico

Tsukune: (Observare cuidadosamente su poder, con estos ojos pude ver a través del Gran Cuerno de Aldebaran y el Plasma Relámpago de la velocidad de la luz de Aioria, ahora lo veo su rastro de cosmos podre vencerlo fácilmente)

N: Mientras que Thor usa su Hércules Titanico para atacar a Tsukune este logra ver a la velocidad a la que va y cuando ya llega a acercarse Tsukune aprovecha y agarra el brazo de Thor y lo levanta con mucha fuerza

Thor: Oh no

N: Tsukune levanta con mas fuerza a Thor al grado de dar un gran salto y al momento de descender Tsukune tira a Thor al suelo pero al segundo siguiente este se levanta muy molesto

Thor: Maldito

N: Thor va hacia Tsukune pero se detiene por un momento dado al daño que sufrio y Tsukune aprovecha para atacar con sus

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

Thor: Ahhhhh

N: Los Meteoros de Pegaso dan un gran daño a Thor logrando derribarlo

Tsukune: Lo logre vencí al poderoso Thor

N: Tsukune por un momento pensó de que ya tenia la victoria asegurada pero de repente un pilar morado de cosmos aparece en donde esta Thor y se levanta sorprendiendo a todo el mundo

Houki: No puede ser

Asuka: Después de todo lo que sufrió no pareció afectarle

Rin: Ese tipo acaso sera inmortal

N: Con Tsukune y Thor

Thor: Es muy pronto para estar contento Tsukune no me derrotan tan fácilmente, pero debo admitir que tu eres el primer hombre sobre este cosmos que me ha lanzado al aire y me ha estrellado contra el suelo, por eso debo acabar contigo por el honor de los dioses guerreros

Tsukune: (Mi meteoro no ha dado resultados con el, ademas su armadura ni si quiera a sufrido un solo rasguño)

N: Thor intensifica su cosmos a gran nivel

Tsukune: Que horrible cosmos lleno de odio y se esta fortaleciendo mas y mas, los dioses guerreros son algo increíbles

Thor: Tu no puedes comprendernos porque haz estado viviendo bajo el sol la vida ha sido muy fácil para ti. En Asgard el extremo norte del mundo la batalla comienza cuando naces, desde el nacimiento hemos sufrido nuestro cruel destino con Hilda. Pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad de destruir el santuario y gobernar al mundo

Tsukune: (Debo detener a Hilda antes del anochecer o de lo contrario Saori morirá y el mundo entero también) Estas equivocado Hilda esta siendo guida por alguien que tiene la magia maligna y tiene el anillo Nibelungo por eso nosotros queremos ayudarlos, por eso vinimos hasta aquí a luchar contra

Thor: Calla no hables mas sigue peleando

Tsukune: Esto es algo distinto, el cosmos de Thor es mucho mas poderoso que antes

N: Thor corre hacia Tsukune para volver a usar su

Thor: Hércules Titanico

Tsukune: Ahhhh

N: El Hércules Titanico de Thor lanza a Tsukune hacia un acantilado de hielo solido

Tsukune: Que fue eso si hace un momento pude ver su ataque justo antes de que me golpeara, por que

Thor: Ustedes los caballeros y doncellas no pueden vencer a los dioses guerreros de Asgard

Tsukune: Que dijiste

Thor: Porque los dioses guerreros fueron elegidos por el supremo dios odin para proteger a la señorita Hilda y para pelear con quien sea, y son los combatientes que dios entrego a la señorita Hilda y que son diferentes a los caballeros y doncellas, nuestro poder y cosmos no están en la misma categoría que ustedes

Tsukune: No te creo

N: Thor da un salto y Tsukune logra esquivarlo

Thor: Aun no lo comprendes

N: Thor ataca lanzando rayos de energía mientras que Tsukune pone sus brazos en forma X para defenderse del ataque

Tsukune: (Que es esto, de su cosmos esta saliendo incontables golpes a la velocidad de la luz, no tengo alternativa y esperanza) se desmaya tras sufrir los ataques de Thor

Thor: Rindete y tan solo espera a la muerte Tsukune ya no tengo la intención de manchar la sagrada tierra de Asgard con tu sangre miserable

Tsukune: (Se levanta) Aguarda. Yo no moriré así, no puedo morir antes de hacer un intento aun cuando sea imposible, aunque yo caiga aquí y mis amigos logran llegar al palacio del Valhala mientras tanto

Thor: Bien si eso es lo que quieres (empuña su mano derecha) esto acabara contigo

N: Thor vuelve a hacer su Hércules Titanico pero alguien le dispara en la cara haciendo que se pare y de la vuelta

Thor: Quien fue

Cecilia: Yo

N: Se ven en el cielo a las pilotos de IS apuntando hacia Thor con sus armas de fuego

Houki: Ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos

Charlotte: No soportamos ver a alguien siendo apaleado por un bárbaro inmisericorde

Cecilia: Tal vez no sea Ichika pero igualmente es alguien que hace algo por el mundo

Rin: Puede que sea poderoso pero nosotras tenemos lo nuestro

Chifuyu: Disparen todas a la vez

N: Como ordeno Chifuyu todas comenzaron a disparar hacia Thor sin vacilar, después de unos segundos se detuvieron dejando una nube de humo en donde esta Thor

Cecilia: Listo

Laura: Parece que no fue gran cosa al final

Thor: Ya pararon de jugar

Chifuyu: ¡Que!

N: La nube de humo se disipa y se ve a Thor sin ningún tipo de rasguño

Rin: No le hicimos nada

Charlotte: Pero si le dimos con todo

Houki: Acaso es invencible

Tsukune: Ustedes váyanse de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Cecilia: No vez que te salvamos la vida y así es como nos agradece

Thor: Me encargare de llevarlas al infierno ahora mismo

Tsukune: (Debo detenerlo ahora mismo y dar tiempo para que ellas escapen)

N: Thor vuelve a concentrar su cosmos para ejecutar su

Thor: Hércules Titanico

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

Thor: Ahhhh

N: Tsukune ataca a Thor de espalda con sus Meteoros de Pegaso dañandolo levemente y lanzandolo al precipicio de abajo

Tsukune: Estuvo cerca, ustedes por favor váyanse ahora mismo no creo que lo haya derrotado aun mejor aprovechen antes que vuelva

Houki: Pero queremos ser de ayuda

Tsukune: Si quieren ayudar mejor que atiendan a los que están inconscientes para que despierten pronto en especial Ichika y los demás

Charlotte: Entendido

Chifuyu: Y que hay de ti

Tsukune: No se preocupen por mi yo me encargare de el

N: Las chicas hicieron caso a lo que dijo Tsukune y fueron a atender a los caballeros y a las chicas inconscientes, Asuka y Mari están atendiendo a Shinji mientras que Lala y Run a Rito, Yami y Rei atiende a Moka, Yukary y Mizore al llegar Houki y las demás se dividieron en que Houki y Laura atendieran a Ichika y Chifuyu con Cecilia atiendan a Asuna mientras que Charlotte y Rin ayudan a Yami y Rei a atender a Moka

Asuka: Ese tipo si que es poderoso para dejarlos inconscientes

Mari: Shinji tiene pulso aun esta vivo

Run: Rito aun esta con vida

N: Shinji y Rito comienzan a despertar

Shinji: Hm ese ataque si que fue poderoso

Asuka/Mari: Shinji

Rito: Lala, Run que hacen aquí

Run: Por fin despertaste

Rito: Repito que hacen aquí

Lala: Estamos aquí para ayudarte a salvar el planeta

Rito: Entiendo, pero es muy peligroso que estén aquí lo mejor que estén en un lugar seguro

Run: Eso no nos importa lo que nos importa es poder ayudarte para que no salgas lastimado

Rito: Agradezco que hayan venido con la mejor de las intenciones pero como podrán ayudar

Lala: Traje mis armas vez (Le muestras las armas que trajo)

Run: Cambien vino Yami ella vino a ayudar igual que nosotras

Rito: Ok puede que lo considere pero por favor eviten por mas que puedan estar fuera de peligro, odiaría que ustedes mueran

Shinji: Veo que ustedes también quieren ayudar o me equivoco (refiriéndose a Asuka y a Mari)

Asuka: Así es

Mari: Ayudaremos con lo que podamos

Shinji: Ayudar con que, no tienen los Evas aquí y aunque estuvieran tampoco harían mucho por lo que no tiene caso que quieran ayudar sin tener los medios para hacerlo

Asuka: Estás diciendo de que somos inútiles

Shinji: Así es, si no pueden ayudar mejor que se larguen esto no es un juego, la vida de Saori y la del mundo entero peligra

Asuka: Mira entendemos de que el mundo corre un riesgo de que sea destruido por eso motivo queremos dar nuestro granito de arena aunque sea

Mari: Si Shinji peor es no hacer nada y ver como ustedes arriesgan sus vidas

Shinji: De verdad entiendo sus motivos pero igual si no pueden hacer algo que sea de gran ayuda para estos momentos estarían arriesgando sus vidas inútilmente

Asuka: Nunca vuelvas a llamarme inútil Shinji Ikari nunca me escuchaste, queremos ayudar te guste o no

Shinji: Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo y tu también Rito no sigas perdiendo el tiempo y sigamos adelante

Rito: Si es verdad

N: Shinji y Rito comienzan a correr

Asuka: Esperan

Run: Rito iré contigo (Comienza a correr)

Lala: Yo igual iré contigo Rito (Saca sus alas negras y comienza a volar a donde va Rito)

Rei: Shinji ya despertó y se fue corriendo, debo seguirlo cuánto antes (Comienza a correr a donde ira Shinji)

Yami: Rito también esta corriendo debo seguirlo (saca sus alas blancas y vuela a donde va Rito)

N: Asuka y Mari igualmente deciden correr a donde esta Shinji

Laura: Un momento y porqué dejan a los demás, no se supone que son amigos

N: Ichika y Asuna comienzan a despertar

Ichika: Chicas

Houki/Laura/Chifuyu/Charlotte: ¡Ichika!

Ichika: Chicas deben irse de aquí es muy peligroso para ustedes

Chifuyu: Lo entendemos

Charlotte: Pero aun así queremos ayudar Ichika, no queremos verte sufrir otra vez no lo soportaríamos

Ichika: Charlotte

Houki: Además evitamos de que ese granulan matara a tu amigo que se hace llamar Tsukune

Asuna: Ayudaron a Tsukune como

Laura: Pues ese tipo que se estaba enfrentando iba a lanzar uno de sus poderes y en ese momento Cecilia le disparo distrayendolo y entre nosotras comenzamos a disparar pero no le hicimos ningún rasguño, pero en ese momento Tsukune aprovecho a atacarlo y nos pidió que te atendiéramos

Ichika: Entiendo

Asuna: Veo que al menos pueden ser de utilidad que crees tu Ichika

Ichika: Puede que si pero ahora estamos perdiendo tiempo hay que seguir adelante

Asuna: Si

N: Asuna y Ichika comienzan a correr cuando

Houki: Esperen

Ichika: Que pasa Houki

Houki: Que hay de su amigo Tsukune, no deberían ayudarlo

Ichika: Puede que si pero no nos queda mucho tiempo

Chifuyu: Tiempo para que

Ichika: Tenemos que ir al palacio del Valhala a quitar el anillo que tiene Hilda antes del anochecer o sino Saori morirá y el mundo entraría en crisis

Cecilia: Es verdad creo que se nos olvido eso, pero que hay de ayudar a su amigo Tsukune

Asuna: Durante las 12 casas nos prometimos nunca mirar hacia atrás, tenemos que seguir siempre adelante, además Tsukune no se dejará derrotar tan fácilmente de eso estamos seguros confiamos plenamente en el

Chifuyu: Ya veo

Ichika: No podemos perder mas tiempo andando Andromeda

Asuna: Entendido Dragón

Houki: Ichika

Ichika: Si

Houki: De verdad queremos ayudar cueste lo que cueste no importa si arriesgamos nuestras vidas vamos a ayudarlos con todo lo que podamos

Ichika: Ok, en marcha

N: Ichika y Asuna corren en dirección hacia el palacio del Valhala mientras que Chifuyu. Houki, Laura y Cecilia activan sus IS para volar en dirección a donde van ellos dejando solas a Charlotte y a Rin atendiendo a Moka (inner) Mizore y Yukary

Rin: Se van y nos dejan solas, mejor que los sigamos

Charlotte: Pero que hay de ellas, aun están vivas no podemos dejarlas inconscientes aquí

N: Moka, Mizore y Yukary comienzan a despertar

Moka: **Mm ese ataque si que ****dolió**

Yukary: Pensé que iba a morir

Rin: Ya despertaron

Mizore: Tsukune. en donde esta Tsukune

Charlotte: El aun sigue luchando contra ese tipo, y esta allí bajo ese precipicio

Yukary: Debemos de ayudar a Tsukune

Moka: **Ese humano lamentara haberme humillado **

Mizore: Tsukune

N: Moka, Mizore y Yukary corren hacia donde esta Tsukune, pero una de ellas se detiene por el daño que recibió

Mizore: Estas bien Yukary

Yukary: Aun me siento lastimada por ese ataque que ese tipo dio, pero no es nada

Charlotte: Déjame revisarte

N: Charlotte revisa los brazos y piernas de Yukary

Charlotte: Tienes las piernas y los brazos muy lastimados, un golpe mas y puede que no sobrevivas

Yukary: Pero aun quiero ayudar

Moka: **No seas tonta, de nada sirve que estés en esas condiciones aparte tu magia es muy ****débil**

Yukary: Y que hay de ustedes 2 supongo que están igual que yo

Charlotte: Es verdad, mejor las reviso también

N: Charlotte y Rin revisan a Moka y a Mizore

Charlotte: Impresionante no parecen estar lastimadas, de verdad tienen cuerpos resistentes

Moka: **Hm Soy una vampiresa por nuestras fuerza a la vez tenemos una gran resistencia a los golpes, necesitan mas que un simple truco para que me maten**

Mizore: En zonas como estas es donde tengo mejor resistencia y me recupero mas rápido

Rin: Interesante, pero eso quiere que tu Yukary eres prácticamente una humana como nosotras

Yukary: Nosotras las brujas destacamos solamente en nuestra magia, pero nuestros cuerpos son como de cualquier humano

Charlotte: Mejor te llevo en donde están las demás para que estés a salvo, este clima puede perjudicarte mas con las heridas que tienes mejor que estés con tus amigas para que estés mas segura

Yukary: Ok

N: Charlotte carga a Yukary a sus brazos y vuela en dirección en donde están Saori y los demás

Rin: Ya cayo una, espero que se recupere

Moka: Eso ya no importa, debo ayudar a Tsukune

Mizore: Si

Rin: Yo también ayudare, aunque sea para distraer a ese gigantón

N: Rin lleva a Moka y a Mizore a donde esta Tsukune

Volviendo con Tsukune, baja a donde esta Thor, al llegar se ve a Thor bastante molesto

Thor: No se suponen que los caballeros son guerreros con honor, pero veo que es una vil mentira

Tsukune: No tuve opción era eso o que las mataras

Thor: Muere. Hércules Titanico

Tsukune: Ahhhh

N: Nuevamente Tsukune es derribado por el Hércules Titanico de Thor y cae otra vez al suelo

Thor: Hm ya con eso fue suficiente no creo que no vuelve a levantarse

Tsukune: Aguarda (Se levanta)

Thor: Otra vez, de donde sacas tanta energía

Tsukune: (Concentra su cosmos) No importa cuantas veces me derribes mi cosmos es inmortal

N: Tsukune camina hacia Thor pero se cae de rodillas y en ese entonces una voz comienza a hablarle

Soari: (Tsukune)

Tsukune: (Esa es la voz de Saori)

Saori: (Tsukune no te rindas, se que tu puedes detener las ambiciones de Hilda, levántate Tsukune y encienda tu cosmos hasta el infinito)

Thor: (Siente el cosmos de Saori) Ese cosmos es

Tsukune: (Se levanta) Dame tu fuerza Pegaso. Meteoros de Pegaso

Thor: Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggggg

N: Tsukune con su técnica da un daño masivo a Thor lanzandolo lejos hasta chocar contra una pared de hielo

Thor: (No puedo creer que me venciera, acaso era el cosmos de Atenea, si yo una vez sentí lo mismo)

Flashback

N: En medio de un bosque en plena ventisca de nieve se ve a Thor antes de ser dios guerrero huyendo de unos vikingos que lo persiguen

Vikingo1: Que no escape rápido

Vikingo2: Tras el

N: Los vikingos lanzan flechas y una de ellas dan a Thor mientras da un salto acrobático haciendo que caiga en hacia el suelo

Vikingo3: Ya lo tenemos

N: Los vikingos rodean a Thor pero este se defiende

Vikingo4: No sabes de que este es el bosque sagrado que pertenece al palacio del Valhala, no esta permitido cazar aquí

Vikingo5: Debería darte vergüenza eres una de las personas que respetan a Hilda

Thor: Respetar a Hilda no me dará de comer y no tengo nada que ver con esto, no tengo que soportar estas tonterías, así que serán mejor que se vayan (Se quita la flecha que tiene clavada)

Vikingo4: Como te atreves a maldecir a Hilda, acabenlo

N: Los vikingos se aproximan a atacar a Thor, uno salta hacia el pero este le da un golpe en el rostro lo mismo con el otro vikingo que lo ataca, da una fuerte patada a otro vikingo que estaba detrás de el y da otro golpe a otro vikingo que lo ataca, llegan mas vikingos a rodear a Thor y en ese momento llega

Hilda: Aguardan

Vikingo7: Señorita Hilda

N: Hilda va en donde esta Thor y este se sienta al suelo en posición mariposa de brazos cruzados

Thor: Hm Pueden hacer todo lo que quieran

Hilda: Así que tu eres el que caza en los bosques reales y distribuyes las presas a los pobres

Thor: Ya te dije que hagan lo que quieran

Hilda: Quiero disculparme, yo soy el que gobierna esta tierra y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada por mi amado pueblo de Asgard

N: Hilda se acerca a Thor y toca la herida ocasionada con la flecha que le fue clavada, usando su cosmos logra curarle la herida a Thor

Thor: (En aquellos días, el cosmos de Hilda era como el de un diamante que brillaba)

N: En el palacio del Valhala en donde Hilda discute con Freya

Freya: Por favor aguarda Hilda, en verdad piensas que Asgard debe destruir el santuario y de tener el control del mundo, no puedes estar hablando en serio

Hilda: Tengo estos dioses guerreros para ayudarme, jamas seré vencida por Atenea

Freya: Que te ha sucedido, que es lo que te ha cambiado por favor despierta Hilda por favor

Hilda: Cierra la boca, Thor llévate a Freya de aquí e encierrala en la cárcel

Thor: Pero

Hilda: Que estas haciendo, apresúrate Thor

Freya: Hilda no

N: Thor se acerca a Freya con una expresión triste y camina junto con ella para llevarla a la cárcel, voltea la cara viendo como Hilda se toca el cabello con la mano en donde tiene el anillo de Nibelungo y recuerda lo que dijo Tsukune

Tsukune: (Entonces alguien le coloco el anillo de Nibelungo en su dedo)

Thor: (Lo que me dijo Pegaso puede ser cierto, la señorita Hilda era tan noble y tan amable ahora es una persona completamente diferente, pero que digo la señorita Hilda es absoluta para nosotros los dioses guerreros ya no soy quien era antes, soy un dios guerrero. Soy Thor de Pecta Gama)

Fin del Flashback

N: Tsukune mira como Thor se levanta después del ataque que le hiso

Tsukune: (No tiene caso lanzarle golpes al azar, no solo debo ver sus movimientos debo bloquearlos)

N: En el palacio del Valhala un ave mensajera le da las noticias a Hilda

Hilda: Que Thor

Siegfried: Señorita parece que Thor esta sufriendo para pelear contra los guerreros de Atenea

Hilda: Ese tonto esta haciendo el ridículo, si muere solo demostraría que me equivoque al escogerlo

N: Volviendo en la pelea Thor reflexiona de lo que esta pasando con Hilda

Thor: (No debo pensar en eso, todo lo que tengo que hacer es vencer a este hombre para la señorita Hilda)

Tsukune: (Encenderé mi cosmos hasta el extremo, lo elevare hasta el cosmos principal)

Thor: Ahora veraz Hércules Titanico

N: Tsukune se cubre de los brazos para defenderse del ataque de Thor y es lanzado a unas distancias lejos pero logra agarra con sus manos la técnica de Thor sorprendiéndolo en el acto

Thor: No es posible mi mejor golpe no dio resultado

N: Tsukune mientras aun sujeta el poder de Thor lo lanza hacia el dando un daño considerable

Tsukune: Lo logre por fin pude bloquear sus movimientos

Thor: (Se cae de rodillas) No puedo creerlo

N: Tsukune comienza a encender su cosmos para dar el golpe final mientras que Thor se levanta

Thor: (Que es esta sensación, acaso estoy celoso de el porque puede pelear protegido por el cálido cosmos de Atenea, pero yo soy un dios guerrero mi vida le pertenece a la señorita Hilda, por la señorita Hilda. Por la señorita Hilda) comienza a concentrar su cosmos

Hércules Titanico

Tsukune: Meteoros de Pegaso

N: Ambas técnicas chocan pero el ganador es

Thor: Aaaaarrrrrrggggg ¡HAY! (Nota: Este detalle de HAY si paso en el doblaje latino, no se si es un error o fue hecho a propósito para dar comedia)

Tsukune: (No puede ser mi Meteoro perforo su cuerpo, como puede estar aun de pie)

Thor: (Muy bien Tsukune lo haz logrado probablemente recuperes a la señorita Hilda y ella volver a tener ese cosmos noble y cálido, te digo esto Tsukune no va ser sencillo)

Tsukune: Daré mi mejor golpe

Thor: Espera Tsukune

Tsukune: ¿Que?

Thor: Agarra esto (agarra algo del suelo y lo lanza hacia Tsukune)

N: Tsukune agarra el objeto que Thor le lanzo y ve que es una gema de color azul

Tsukune: Que es esto

Thor: Eso es un zafiro de Odin

Tsukune: Zafiro de Odin

Thor: Si quieres liberar a Hilda de anillo Nibelungo necesitaras de la Espada Baldur para derrotarla

Tsukune: Espada Balmunt

Thor: Es una espada legendaria que desde tiempos antiguos ha sido usada para erradicar el mal, Tsukune con esa espada liberaras a la señorita Hilda del anillo de Nibelungo

Tsukune: Entiendo

Thor: Pero recuerda para tener esa espada tendrás que primero tener los 7 zafiros de Odin y para eso tendrán que derrotar a los otros dioses guerreros

Tsukune: Ok, enseguida se lo avisare a los demás guerreros

Thor: Tsukune hazme un favor

Tsukune: Cual

Thor: (Empieza a derramar lagrimas) Por favor haz que la señorita Hilda vuelva a ser la misma mujer noble de antes

N: Thor cae al suelo ya muerto mientras que Tsukune mira con atención el zafiro de Odin

Tsukune: (Con que se necesitan de los 7 zafiros de Odin para liberar a Hilda del anillo, debo avisar a los demás cuanto antes)

Moka: **¡Tsukune!**

Tsukune: Moka

N: Aparecen Moka y Mizore siendo cargadas por Rin

Mizore: Tsukune estas bien

Tsukune: Si Mizore estoy bien

Rin: Y que le paso a ese tipo gigante

Tsukune: Ya derrote a Thor y me dio su zafiro de Odin

Moka:** Zafiro de Odin **

N: Tsukune les explica lo que le dijo Thor sobre tener los 7 zafiros para poder usar la Espada Baldur y así liberar a Hilda del anillo de Nibelungo

Moka:** Interesante **

Rin: Y en donde esta ese Thor

Tsukune: Esta allí ya esta muerto

N: Moka se acerca al cadáver de Thor

Moka: **Hm Lastima que no estuve presente en tu muerte, me pregunto a que sabrá la sangre de un asgardiano **

N: Moka agarra el brazo de Thor y lo muerde para chupar de la sangre que queda

Moka: **Que sangre tan deliciosa, sabe como si fuera un néctar de los dioses, me pregunto si esos que se hacen llamar dioses guerreros sabrán así **

Rin: De verdad es una vampiresa (Debo tener cuidado no quiero que beba de mi sangre) pensó un poco asustada

Tsukune: No hay tiempo que perder hay que avisarle a los demás sobre los zafiros de Odin cuanto antes

Rin: Puedo comunicarme con las pilotos de IS que acompañan a Ichika y a los demás

Tsukune: De verdad es un alivio

N: Rin usa su comunicador para hablar con las demás pilotos avisando sobre recolectar los 7 zafiros de Odin

Rin: Listo ya están enterados

Tsukune: Muchas gracias, ahora podre ir sin problema alguno enfrentarme a otro dios guerrero mientras que los demás se enfrentan a otros para tener los 7 zafiros ya reunidos y asi poder liberar a Hilda se ese anillo

Rin: Iré a acompañar a Ichika para ayudarlo, espero que no te moleste

Tsukune: En lo absoluto, ustedes demostraron que pueden ser de ayuda pero recuerden tengan mucho cuidado por favor y a ti Mizore y Moka

N: Rin vuela en dirección a donde están las demás pilotos que acompañan a Ichika y a los demás guerreros, mientras que Tsukune acompañado de Moka y Mizore corren en dirección hacia el palacio del Valhala y enfrentarse contra otros dioses guerreros para tener los 7 zafiros de Odin

Ending Blue Dream

**Blue Dream, saca tu interior, universo intensa acción de dos**: Esta Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso sentando en una roca en medio de una pradera donde se ve que el viento sopla con fuerza en medio de una resplandeciente noche

**Blue Dream, todo cambiara y tus sueños se realizaran:** Se ven a Rito, Shinji, Asuna y Ichika en sus armaduras caminando en medio de la pradera donde se ve el resplandor de la luna llena

**Quiero revelar todo de mí, no disfrazar la verdad:** Se ven a Rito, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji en la punta de una montaña viendo el horizonte de lo que parece ser el monte Fuji

**Vivirá el profundo amor, yo lucharé siempre así:** Se ven una imagen transparente de Tsukune, Asuna, Rito, Ichika y Shinji en medio del cielo donde en medio de la pradera son observados por Moka, Asuka, Houki, Lala, Yami, Rin, Run, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rei, Mari, Mizore, Kurumu, Misato, Chifuyu, Laura, Yukary y Ruby

**Vivirá el profundo amor no importa yo se vivir: **Se vuelve a ver a Tsukune sentado en la roca, que esta vez se levanta y mira hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa

Fin del Ending y del capitulo

**Notas del autor: Por fin volví de mis vacaciones descanse lo suficiente para que me vuelvan las ganas de seguir con mis historias, espero que les hayan gustado el capitulo mas la forma de como di participación a las chicas de cada harem, puede que no hayan hecho gran cosa pero como se vio obviamente no pueden ni si quiera hacer un rasguño a los dioses guerreros y parece que Shinji la va tener difícil con sus amigas que literalmente están indefensas y no pueden hacer nada ha excepción de dar ánimos. Espero que les hayan gustado si tienen algunas quejas hacerlas saber en los comentarios **

**Nuevamente doy gracias a los usuarios Chivontenkai y Sekishiki por su aporte en especial Sekishiki por dar ideas de como transcurrir con la historia, recuerden si en el fic ocurren ciertos acontecimientos denle las gracias a Sekishiki por como va la historia, también agradezco al usuario Kurai-Sho por dar una opinión del fic **

**Otra cosa en mi cuenta hice una encuesta para el fic Caballeros, Vampiros y algunos monstruos y es sobre Shun que ta esta confirmado y es para ver si va a tener una pareja o tener su propio harem de hermosas chicas como lo tiene Seiya sin saberlo, voten por quien crea que sea la mas indicada la que tienen mas votos gana **

**Antes de irme quiero dar una recomendación de un juego que esta disponible para la eshop 3DS que vale unos 20 dolares o 260 pesos mexicanos. OJO esto solo va para quienes sean de región americana dado que en Europa ya van por la 3era entrega, empecemos **

**Nombre: INAZUMA ELEVEN **

**Compañía: LEVEL-5**

**Fecha de lanzamiento: 13/2/2014**

**Formato: Descargable **

**Descripción: INAZUMA ELEVEN es un juego que mezcla de manera magistral el fútbol con RPG, la historia se trata de un chico de 14 años llamado Mamoru Endo o Mark Evans como metieron aquí que sueña ganar el campeonato nacional de Japón llamado Fútbol Frontera pero para ello tendrá que trabajar duro y enfrentarse a otros equipos como el Instituto Imperial y Kidokawa Seishou para lograr su cometido y ser los nuevos Legendarios Inazuma Eleven. La jugabilidad se divide en 2 partes importantes una es un típico RPG japones en donde se tiene que explorar en diversos escenarios y hablar con la gente y avanzar por la historia y la otra parte y la que da vida al juego son sin duda los partidos en especial los 11 contra 11 en donde el juego brilla en su máximo esplendor en donde gracias a la pantalla táctil hay una mejor forma de controlar a los jugadores y de marcar gol pero lo mejor es cuando 2 jugadores de distintos equipos chocan al salir unas acciones que determinaran el éxito o fracaso cuyo resultado puede variar al azar y eso es lo mejor casi nunca se sabe lo que el jugador va hacer haciendo los partidos impredecible y lo mejor es cuando se pueden ejecutar las Supertecnicas o Hiasstsus que son movimientos surrealistas que la mayoría parecen sacados de Dragon Ball Z o Naruto y lo mas importante son muy útiles hasta cruciales para ganar en los partidos de verdad son todo un espectáculo a la vista, otro detalle resaltante y que le da identidad al juego es el sistema de reclutamiento de jugadores dando una forma de personificar equipos nunca antes vista en un juego de fútbol en donde se puede reclutar al rededor de 1000 jugadores distintos cada uno con sus cualidades, propiedades y Supertecnicas pero OJO solo puedes tener 32 jugadores a disposición por lo que sera muy importante saber que jugador se necesita para tener el mejor equipo de fútbol, INAZUMA ELEVEN es un juego que le da un toque emocionante al concepto de fútbol surrealista mas al tener un concepto de RPG bastante dinámico un juego que recomiendo a todo el mundo sea que te guste o no el fútbol como en mi caso es un juego que se disfrutan por si solo que tiene un encanto y carisma característicos que le da un toque único e inolvidable junto a la genial música que tiene, de verdad INAZUMA ELEVEN es una experiencia única que nadie debe perderse **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo titulado Lobo vs Dragón. Espero que les hayan gustado el juego **


	4. Lobo contra Dragon

**Respuesta de comentarios**

**Chivontenkai: Gracias por el comentario y de que te haya gustado la pelea, sobre las chicas ya se vio que no pueden hacer casi nada de que sea de verdadera utilidad por ahora, sobre Moka lo tomare en cuenta**

**Carlos13: Tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias mas sobre lo de Rei no lo tome en cuenta pero tampoco creo que un escudo AT le sirva de mucho contra los dioses guerreros, lo de Lala lo considerare lo de Yami ya estoy consciente pero tengo algo planeado con ella que lo he discutido con el usuario Sekishiki que no diré para evitar spoiler**

**Con el harem de Ichika excepto Cecilia y Chifuyu, con Yami, igualmente con Moka y Mizore junto con Asuka. Mari y Rei les tengo preparado algo especial ya para el final del fic que otra vez lo he discutido con Sekishiki su quieres saber lo que quiero poner sin dar mucho spoiler me puedes enviar un mensaje privado para mas información y si tienes alguna idea en que aportar con gusto te lo acepto**

**Lo de los caballeros dorados derrotados puede que para muchos puede que para muchos sea un detalle sacado de los cabellos pero para mi y algunos se nos hace mas coherente que de que los caballeros no pueden intervenir excepto con lo de Hades porque Dohko lo prohíbe, si vistes la película en donde sale Lucifer debes saber que al inicio los caballeros dorados son derrotados por 4 ángeles caídos detalle en que me base para justificar de la derrota de los caballeros dorados. Los de Shaka en la temporada de Hades hay que entender que todo lo que hicieron Saga, Shura y Camus es puro teatro y hasta mejor dicho solo pelearon con un 10% de su verdadero poder dado a las sapuris que traían puestas porque si no fuera asi dudo mucho que Shaka pueda contra 3 verdaderos caballeros dorados a la vez**

**Sin mas preámbulos empecemos**

Capitulo 4: Lobo contra Dragón

Opening Soldier Dream

N: Se ve la estatua de Atenea y de bajo de ella se ve un inmenso resplandor donde salen Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji vestidos en sus armaduras listos para luchar

Los Guerreros del Zodiaco contra Los Guerreros de Odín

**Volar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto**: Tsukune, Asuna, Ichika, Rito y Shinji son vestidos con sus armaduras

**La verdad se sabrá con el triunfo del mañana**: Saori esta cara a cara con Hilda de Polaris en medio de la estatua de Odín

**Alumbra el camino, (el camino):** Las amigas de nuestros caballeros (véase los harems de Ichika, Rito, Shinji y Tsukune) miran hacia el horizonte en donde se encuentran nuestros caballeros luchando

**Brillará esa luz, que es la del Soldier Dream**: Se ven el cielo las constelaciones de Fénix, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, en esta última sale Tsukune giñando el ojo en señal de confianza

**Fuerza y valor, activando el cosmos:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros ejecutando sus técnicas características entre ellos Ichika con su Furia del Dragón, Asuna con sus Cadenas Nebulares, Rito y su Rayo de Aurora, Shinji con sus Alas Ardientes de Fénix y finalizando con Tsukune con sus Meteoros de Pegaso

**El mundo brillará, sólo di que sí:** Tsukune usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso para arrazar a un millar de vikingos asgardianos y después se ven a los 5 guerreros junto a Saori viendo hacia el horizonte con expresión de esperanza y determinación

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros en frente de sus nuevos enemigos

**Vive tus sueños y llegarás al**...: Nuestros guerreros comienzan a luchar ferozmente contra sus nuevos adversarios en una intensa batalla

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad Vive tus sueños y llegarás al fin: La** gran batalla de los guerreros Atenienses llega a un punto culminante en donde Tsukune se viste con la armadura de Odin y se enfrenta contra Sigfried y al terminar se ven a nuestros 5 guerreros en frente de Saori en medio de la galaxia

Fin del opening

En unos escalones en donde esta Ichika de Dragón junto con sus amigas de la academia IS junto con Rito de Cisne y su hermana Asuna con Lala, Yami y Run también acompañado de Shinji de Fénix junto a sus amigas Asuka, Rei y Mari corriendo en esos escalones al llegar al final ven que solo hay nieve mas no camino que seguir

Shinji: Hasta aquí termina el camino

Asuna: Hay que seguir adelante lo mas pronto posible

Rito: Es verdad no hay que preocuparnos por pequeñeces como esta

Ichika: No solo tenemos que detener a Hilda sino también derrotar a los otros 6 dioses guerreros y tener los 7 zafiros de Odin

Shinji: Tengo una idea

Ichika: Una idea cual

Shinji: Separarnos, recuerden que antes de encontramos con Hilda primeros debemos tener los 7 zafiros de Odin verdad para eso necesitamos derrotar a los dioses guerreros que puede que nos estén esperando en distintos lugares por lo que no tiene caso que vayamos todos juntos lo mejor sera separarnos y una vez que derrotemos a un dios guerrero y obtenido su zafiro para después poder reunirnos en el palacio del Valhala

Rito: Es verdad

N: Los 4 guerreros se separan tomando distintos caminos Shinji y Asuna van por el norte pero Shinji va en dirección al norte, Rito va al oeste y Ichika al este, Lala y Yami vuelan en dirección a la que tomo Rito mientras que las pilotos de IS Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y Laura vuelan a la dirección que tomo Ichika pero extrañamente falta

Con Asuka, Rei, Mari y Run donde se ve que Rei corre con todo lo que puede mientras que las demás están cansadas de tanto correr

Asuka: Hay maldita sea mis piernas (tono de fastidio)

Mari: Que cansancio

Run: Siento como si mis piernas pidieran descanso

Mari: Yo igual me pregunto porque ella no esta cansada (refiriéndose a Rei)

Asuka: No lo se, me pregunto lo mismo

Run: ¡Hey Rei!

Rei: Si

Run: Una cosa estas cansada

Rei: No, no siento que mi cuerpo de signos de fatiga

Asuka: Como es posible si llevamos corriendo como unos 10 minutos completos como no puedes estar cansada

Rei: Fui entrenada para tener una gran resistencia

Mari: Yo también tuve entrenamiento para tener mayor resistencia pero es imposible estar como si nada después de correr durante mucho tiempo

Rei: Pero si Shinji corre mas rápido que nosotras y no se ve que este cansado

Asuka: Es que el ni siquiera es una persona normal con eso de que es un caballero

Mari: Aparte que nos contó que entreno en una isla llamada Isla de la Muerte que según dijo era el infierno sobre la tierra y estuvo por 6 años

Rei: Si mal lo recuerdo Shinji dijo también de que la temperatura de esa isla rondaba casi a los 47 grados, puede que entrenar 6 años en esa isla proporcione una gran resistencia

Asuka: ¡47 grados! Ni loca estaría en una isla de esa temperatura para freírme en una temperatura inhumana

Run: Pero si aquí hace un frió infernal

Rei: Veo que con esa actitud dudo que ustedes sean de mucha utilidad

Asuka: Ya cállate Rei

N: Las 4 al llegar al final de camino se paran

Asuka: Aquí termina el camino

Mari: Solo veo mucha mas nieve

Run: Bueno sigamos adelante

Rei: Esperen miren

N: Rei señala las huellas que están en diferentes direcciones

Run: Son huellas

Mari: Pero de quienes

Asuka: Como pueden ser tan tontas obviamente son de los chicos que al parecer se separaron

Mari: Pero porque se separaron no lo entiendo

Rei: Si hacemos memoria una de esas pilotos de IS de nombre Chifuyu recibió un comunicado de otra piloto avisando de que el caballero de Pegaso Tsukune derroto a uno de esos sujetos que se hacen llamar dioses guerreros y agrego de que para poder detener a Hilda se necesita de unos zafiros llamados zafiros de Odin y así tener una espada de nombre Baldur. Se puede deducir que Shinji y los demás se separaron para que cada uno se enfrente contra uno de esos dioses guerreros para así tener sus zafiros de Odin (Nota: Hija perdida del capitán obvio)

Run: Increíble, no me había ocurrido

Mari: Ni ami de verdad eres una genio

Asuka: Por favor solo dijo cosas obvias eso es todo (Porque no se me ocurrió eso en primer lugar)

Rei: Puede que Shinji fue hacia el norte si mal lo recuerdo el estaba corriendo a este angulo entre Rito y la doncella Asuna

Run: Entonces Rito debió tomar el camino de la izquierda

Rei: Puede que si

Run: Entonces creo que este es el adiós iré a donde esta mi Rito

N: Run se separa corriendo en dirección a donde fue Rito mientras que Asuka, Mari y Rei van a dirección a donde fue Shinji

Con Ichika corre a gran velocidad pasando por avalanchas y precipicios sus amigas Houki, Cecilia, Laura y su hermana Chifuyu volaban en sus IS cada vez sentía la necesidad de querer ayudar a Ichika a avanzar pero dado a la forma ágil de moverse no parecía que hubiese necesidad de ayudarlo en lo que a transporte se refiere

Chifuyu: (De verdad Ichika se ha vuelto un hombre que puede cuidarse por si solo) pensó mientras veía a Ichika corre

Cecilia: Que desilucion intentamos ayudar y parece que no servimos para nada

Houki: Como puedes pensar así debemos ayudar a Ichika con lo que podamos aunque no sea mucho

Laura: Es verdad, hemos visto como Ichika sacrifico su vida a costa de salvar a su amigos es todo un ejemplo a seguir, seria vergonzoso que nosotras nos rindiéramos tan fácilmente que pensaría Ichika de nosotras

N: Llegan Charlotte y Rin

Rin: Nos extrañaron

Chifuyu: Llegan tarde

Charlotte: Perdón es que tuvimos que usar el radar para localizarlas no nos imaginábamos que tomarían otra dirección

Rin: Como esta Ichika

Cecilia: Para haber pasado por avalanchas y saltado precipicios, se puede decir que esta bastante bien

Charlotte: Ya veo

N: Mientras Ichika corre llega hasta lo que parece ser una gran catarata de hielo en donde a la cima de esa catarata esta Fenrir que da un silbato dando la aparición de una manada de lobos que entre esos lobos resalta un lobo de pelo azul que tiene una luna dibujada en la frente que este da un aullido haciendo que los demás lobos se alcen hacia Ichika, el se defiende de los lobos dando patadas y golpes a todo lobo que se le salte, los lobos lo rodean haciendo que Ichika concentre su cosmos para usar su

Ichika: La Furia del Dragón

N: Con su Furia del Dragón logra deshacerse de los lobos que tenia encima matándolos al instante, cosa que enfurece a Fenrir (Nota: Estoy en total contra del maltrato animal, no soporto a esas ´´personas´´ entre comillas que torturan y matan animales, en serio como detesto a esos hijos de putas)

Fenrir: Grrr Maldito como te atreves a matar a mis lobos (Nota: SUFRE Ichika SUFRE)

Gin retrocede (Da un silbato)

N: El silbato hace que el lobo azul (Gin) de un aullido haciendo que los lobos que quedan vivos se alejen de donde esta Ichika

En Japón un joven de nombre Ginei Morioka apodado Gin sintió que alguien lo llamara

Gin: (Que extraño sentí que alguien me llamo, puede que sea una linda chica que espera que le de algo de mi amor y cariño) Pensó muy feliz

N: Volviendo a la pelea

Ichika: (Es un domador de lobos) Pensó al ver como los lobos obedecen a Fenrir

Fenrir: Me vengare de sus muertes

N: Fenrir da unos saltos para bajar a donde esta Ichika, al bajar comienza a acariciar a uno de los lobos después de acariciarlo comienza a empuñar la mano con furia

Fenrir: Soy un lobo antropomorfo, Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon

N: Las chicas miran con mucha atención lo que esta pasando mas lo de los lobos

Houki: Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon

Cecilia: Ese tipo se ve muy salvaje

Charlotte: Pobres lobos, Ichika creo que fue muy duro

Rin: Yo igual me enfadaría al ver que matan mis mascotas en frente de mi

Laura: Puede domar lobos, me pregunto si eso se puede (Da un silbado mal hecho) Puede que sea muy difícil

Chifuyu: (Ese tipo se ve muy rudo y salvaje, puede que sea mi tipo)

N: Con Ichika y Fenrir

Ichika: Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon soy el caballero Dragón Ichika

Fenrir: Esos lobos compartieron conmigo el sufrimiento de las tierras congeladas, tu los mataste por eso tienen tanto rencor

Ichika: Como podrías creer que me vencerías con unos lobos, no me subestimes Fenrir

Fenrir: Jeje Podría subestimar a mis enemigos pero a ti no porque tu ni si quiera puedes ser mi enemigo

Ichika: Que

Fenrir: Yo no soy como los lobos, los caballeros de Atenea no parecen tener poco respeto hacia ellos (Nota: En especial a Yukiteru de Lobo que a este pobre lo tratan de la mierda)

Ichika: Que has dicho

Fenrir: Eso te dolió tu rostro se puso pálido

N: Ichika se pone en posición de lucha y mira fijamente la pose de lucha de Fenrir y su armadura

Ichika: (No hay una sola parte desprotegida) Pensó analíticamente

Fenrir: Eres mejor de lo que creí, pero soy un dios guerrero Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon, te voy a devorar tu piel y te arrojare a esa cascada. Me llaman el lobo devorador de hombres te demostrare lo feroz que soy y porque me dicen la garra asesina

Cruel Garras Asesinas

N: Fenrir lanza su técnica que consiste en lanzar la ilusión de un lobo feroz, Ichika usa su escudo para defenderse pero el ataque es tan poderoso que da fuerte rasguños en algunas partes del cuerpo para al final derribarlo lanzándolo contra una pared

Ichika: Ahhh

(Se levanta) (No puedo ver de donde vienen sus golpes) Pensó abrumado del ataque de Fenrir

Fenrir: Jeje que te parece mi ataque de la Garra Asesina. Ahora te voy a cortar la garganta

N: Ichika esta jadeando de preocupación por el poder de Fenrir mientras que alguien le habla a la mente

Shura: (Ichika)

Ichika: (Shura)

Shura: (Dejare a Atenea en tus manos)

N: Ichika comienza a recordar el momento en que Shura se arrepintió de su error y en señal de disculpa se desprende de su armadura de oro para vestir a Ichika para que se salve de la caída, también reflexiona de lo que esta haciendo Saori para evitar que los hielos se derritan

Ichika: (Saori) Pensó de manera reflexiva

Fenrir: Garras Asesinas

N: Ichika vuelve a usar su escudo para defenderse pero Fenrir vuelve a repetir su técnica y en la 3era derriba a Ichika destruyendo su defensa y en ese momento Fenrir usas sus garras para

Ichika: Ahhh Mis ojos

N: Ichika con los ojos lastimados ve todo en tono de color rojo

Fenrir: No puedes mantener los ojos abiertos. Garras Asesinas

Ichika: Ahhhh (Es lanzado violentamente a un muro de piedra)

Fenrir: Jajaja

Todas: ¡ICHIKA!

Ichika: (Shura me dio una oportunidad para salvar a Atenea, no puedo morir aquí. Hay que quitarle el anillo Nibelungo a Hilda y para eso debo quitarle su zafiro de Odin)

Fenrir: Ahora no fallare, te abriré la garganta (Da un silbado)

Ichika: (No debería) Comienza a cerrar los ojos (No debo confiar en mis ojos) A través de sus sentidos comienza a sentir 2 presencias (Que es esto, en donde esta Fenrir)

N: Fenrir y su lobo (Gin) rodean a Ichika como si fuera una presa

Ichika:(Huelen y se mueven como los lobos. Si esquiva mi Furia del Dragón tendré pocas posibilidades de vencer, debo matarlo con un solo golpe, no tengo otra cosa mas para vencerlo solo mi Dragón)

N: Fenrir y su lobo se acercan y entre ambos comienzan a atacar

Fenrir: Muere Ichika. Garras Asesinas

Chifuyu: ¡Fuego!

N: Las chicas comienzan a disparar a Fenrir como a su lobo, hiriendo mortalmente al lobo azul

Fenrir: Gin no

Ichika: La Furia del Dragón

Fenrir: Ahhh

N: Ichika logra herir levemente a Fenrir con su Furia del Dragón haciendo que se lance hacia arriba y posterior caiga al suelo

Ichika: Lo logre. Gracias chicas su intervención fue de mucha ayuda

Cecilia: De nada, solo es que no soportamos verte que te lastimen cruelmente

Laura: Que te lastimen los ojos eso es caer bajo

Houki: Al menos demostramos que podemos ser de ayuda

N: Fenrir se levanta muy furioso del ataque que sufrió

Fenrir: Eres un maldito Dragón

Ichika: Imposible aun estas vivo

Fenrir: Acaso crees que con eso me matarías ahora vas a sufrir bastante y en cuanto a ellas (Ve a las pilotos de IS) pagaran a lo que le han hecho a Gin

Ichika: Nunca permitiré que las toques ellas son mis amigas

Fenrir: Amigas, Ha me haces reír en creer en esas patrañas

Ichika: Como dices

Fenrir: La amistad o cosas como la confianza no son mas que viles mentiras, si confías en otros lo mas probable es que ellos te traicionen

Ichika: Como puedes decir eso, no hay amor si las personas no se confían unas a otras

Fenrir: Yo solo confió en los lobos

Ichika: Solo en los lobos

Fenrir: Si (Da un fuerte golpe al rostro de Ichika)

Ichika: Ahhh (Cae al suelo)

Fenrir: Ahora morirás eh (Se detiene al ver como Ichika intenta levantarse)

Ichika: Fenrir, como pueden las personas ser felices si no se confían unas a otras

Fenrir: Tonto te dije que solo confió en los lobos

Ichika: Que diablos sucedió para que fueras así

Fenrir: Quieres saber que sucedio. Todo sucedió fue cuando tenia 6 años

Flashback

N: En medio de un bosque se puede ver a varios caballos siendo cabalgados por varias personas entre ellas los padres de Fenrir y el mismo Fenrir de niño, también algunos amigos de la familia

Fenrir: Fuimos a montar en caballos en pleno bosque, mis padres y yo,junto a unos buenos amigos

N: Mientras todos cabalgaban en sus caballos, el caballo en donde esta la madre de Fenrir se detiene lanzando a la madre de Fenrir, dado a que llega un oso salvaje, la madre de Fenrir se asusta ante el oso y el padre de Fenrir se baja del caballo y rompe un árbol para usar un tronco

Padre de Fenrir: Idrig corre

N: El oso usa sus garras para matar la madre de Fenrir, Fenrir corre hacia donde esta su madre muerta

Fenrir (Niño): Mama, mama alguien ayúdenme

N: Los sujetos que acompañaron a Fenrir y a sus padres huyen con sus caballos asustados del oso salvaje

Fenrir (Niño): No se vayan por favor ayuden a mi mama, no se vayan

N: El oso de un solo golpe mata al padre de Fenrir y Fenrir corre hacia donde esta

Fenrir (Niño): Papa, papa, contéstame papa, papa

N: Mientras Fenrir llora en frente del cadáver de su padre, el oso se acerca a Fenrir para matarlo pero inesperadamente aparece una manada de lobos a atacar al oso, Fenrir agarra el tronco que uso su padre para atacar al oso

Fenrir: Porque mataste a mis padres

N: El oso se defiende hiriendo a los lobos que lo mordieron, luego aparece un lobo azul a morderle el cuello, el oso nuevamente se defiende dejando una herida al lobo azul y huye de la manada de lobos, Fenrir corre para ver al herido lobo azul

Fenrir (Niño): Estas muy herido

N: Fenrir saca un pañuelo y atiende la herida del lobo azul, mira detrás de el al ver como los demás lobos se paran en frente de el en señal de respeto

Fenrir: Después de eso los Fenrir habían sido una familia distinguida ahora no eran nada. Todas las personas que nos estuvieron alagando hasta ese entonces momento se volvieron en contra de nosotros y nos abandonaron, pero yo tenía a Gin y a los otros lobos que eran dignos de la casta de la familia de los Fenrir

N: Se veía como Fenrir creciendo junto a los lobos a través de los años en donde Fenrir cazaba varios tipos de animales como aves y venados en donde Fenrir desarrollo un gran lazo de amistad con los lobos que se convirtieron en su nueva familia

Fin del Flashback

Fenrir: Los lobos que temen y son odiados por los hombres me salvaron, yo que fui abandonado por los mismos hombres y los lobos no solo me salvaron sino que me convirtieron en lo que ahora soy

Ichika: Te entiendo eres huérfano, las gente tiene debilidades por eso hay que confiar el uno al otro para superar esas debilidades

Fenrir: Cállate, no necesitó explicaciones ni tu compasión

Ichika: Para que lo sepas, yo pase por algo similar cuando tenia 6 años la misma edad en donde vistes a tu padres morir, yo en cambió cuando tenía a mis padres un día ellos nos abandonaron dejándonos solo a mi y a mi hermana desde ese día tuvimos que arreglárnosla para vivir en especial mi hermana

Fenrir: Tu hermana

Ichika: Así es mi hermana hacía de todo en especial hacia las cosas por mi, trabajaba el doble para mantener la casa y pagar mis estudios y los de ella, yo me sentía mal por cada vez que ella volvía a la casa durante la noche sentía que yo solo era una carga para ella por lo que una noche me escape de casa creyendo ciegamente que al hacer eso haría a mi hermana feliz al no tener mas obstáculos en su vida y así que ella pudiera vivir pacíficamente, yo en cambio quería hacerme fuerte para no depender de nadie y no ser una carga de nadie. Por ese motivo es que me volví caballero

Fenrir: Hm que interesante

Ichika: Mientras me entrenaba para ser caballero conocí personas que se volvieron importantes para mi, yo confiaba en esas personas que se volvieron mis amigos y ellos confiaban en mi pudimos hacer cosas que parecían imposibles pero logramos salir adelante. Después de 6 años logre encontrarme con mi hermana que se volvió instructora de una prestigiosa academia que solo asisten mujeres, allí conocí a mas personas que se volvieron importantes para mi y compartimos muchos momentos de felicidad

N: Las chicas están conmovidas por la historia de Fenrir como la de Ichika

Chifuyu: (Ichika) Pensó de manera reflexiva

Houki: El y Ichika son parecidos pero a la vez diferentes

Charlotte: Pobre, vio a sus padres morir en frente de el cuando era niño

Cecilia: Perdió a sus padres y la gente le dio la espalda como si no valiera nada de verdad eso es horrible

Rin: Solo confía en los lobos como única familia mientras que la gente lo abandono, como puede ser la gente tan cruel

Laura: Fue criado por lobos interesante, conque eso es posible

N: Las chicas miran a Laura con una gota en la nuca

Fenrir: Y dime Ichika en donde está tu hermana ahora

Ichika: Esta aquí mismo arriba junto a las demás chicas que son pilotos de IS que son mis amigas

Fenrir: (Mira a las chicas) Vaya no sabía que tienes una hermosa hermana igual que unas bellas amigas, me da algo de envidia saber que alguien como tu goza de tener un montón de bellas chicas a su lado (Nota: No eres el único mi querido Fenrir muchos sentimos lo mismo)

Ichika: Lo que quiero decir que a través de la confianza mutua se puede hacer muchas cosas si nos entendemos entre nosotros

Fenrir: Ni creas que con tu discurso me vayas a cambiar, eres muy ingenuo en pensar de esa forma

Ichika: Es que acaso no crees ni si quiera en Hilda de Polaris

Fenrir: Resígnate de lo que dijiste ella es una diosa, mis lobos incluso se arrodillan ante ella, la señorita Hilda será alguien que dará una nueva era de paz cosa que tú nunca podrás entender, ella me dio una nueva oportunidad de poder devolver el honor de mi familia

Flashback

N: En la destruida mansión de los Fenrir en plena noche una de las estrellas comienza a brillar fuertemente despertando a Fenrir de su sueño, la luz se intensifica más al grado que en la mansión en donde está grabado el símbolo de los Fenrir es destruido para revelar la armadura de Alioth de Épsilon, Fenrir se pone la armadura y se sorprende al ver cómo le queda

Fenrir: Ohh es grandioso, Gin como me veo

Hilda: Hahahahah Se te ve muy bien Fenrir

Fenrir: Quien eres tu

N: Los lobos le gruñen en sentido de amenaza a Hilda, pero Fenrir se abruma ante el cosmos de Hilda

Fenrir: Que es esta poderosa energía

Hilda: Yo soy Hilda de Asgard del palacio del Valhala

Fenrir: Así que tú eres, tu eres la señorita Hilda

N: Hilda apaga su cosmos mientras que Fenrir se sorprende que los lobos se acostaron como si estuvieran cansados

Fenrir: Que haces que te sucede Gin, Gin

Hilda: Fenrir escúchame bien, acabas de seguir el destino de Alioth de Épsilon quien fue un súbdito fiel de Odín fuiste el guerrero elegido

Fenrir: Ahora soy el dios guerrero de Alioth de Épsilon

Hilda: Hilda de Asgard del país del norte, tendrás el control del mundo del palacio de Atenas que está en la soleada Grecia, si tú quieres restaurar el honor de los Fenrir vuélvete súbdito mío y leal por mí no tienes otra opción

Fenrir: Si, arriesgare mi vida

Fin del Flashback

Fenrir: (Silba para llamar a mas lobos) Lobos acaben con el

N: Los lobos se lanzan hacia Ichika, Ichika da unos golpes a uno y patadas a otro lobo mientras que las chicas disparaban a otros que se lanzaban hacia Ichika

Fenrir: (Para ser lindas están siendo unas molestias) Muy bien Dragón, te demostrare que los lobos come hombres del norte son capaces. Poder del Lobo Mortal

Ichika: Ahhh

N: Ichika mientras recibe el ataque de Fenrir 2 lobos se lanzan hacia Ichika para morderles los brazos mientras recibe el ataque y dado a la intensidad del poder Ichika es derribado hacia un muro de piedra para caer al suelo

Fenrir: Hm eso te pasa por confiar en las personas, ahora me mostraste que tan inútil es, Gin ven (viene el lobo azul Gin)

Estaremos juntos hasta la muerte, nunca te abandonare (Aunque no estaría mal conseguirme una hermosa dama para vivir con ella y hacer una familia, pero que cosas estoy pensando si dudo mucho que una mujer que no sea la señorita Hilda quiera a alguien como yo)

Ichika: Fenrir

N: Ichika se quita a unos lobos de encima y los que se aproximan hacia el fueron repelidos por los disparos de las chicas

Ichika: Si no fuera por la confianza que tienen mis amigas hacia a mi puede que esté en peor estado, espero que lo entiendas de una vez

Fenrir: Lo que entendí es que tus amigas están siendo unas completas molestias y de que eres un hipócrita al confesar de que huiste y dejaste a tu hermana a su suerte, también de que tuviste suerte en tener a quien te cuidara, puede que nos parezcamos pero somos muy diferentes

Ichika: De que huy y deje a mi hermana sola puede que sea un gran error que cometí pero creo que gracias a eso aprendí a madurar en muchas cosas y valorarlas también para enmendar mis errores con esto te digo Fenrir que no es tarde si quieres hacer una nueva vida y conocer a más personas en las que puedes confiar

Fenrir: Bah tonterías da he dicho que no necesito a nadie solo a mis lobos

Ichika: Si así piensas no me dejas otra opción

Fenrir: Prepárate Ichika a recibir mis Garras Asesinas

Ichika: (Esta evadiré su técnica)

N: Ichika se pone en posición defensiva cubriéndose con su escudo de Dragón)

Fenrir: (Se puso en posición de defensa perfecto) Pensó analíticamente al ver como Ichika se defiende

Garras Asesinas

Ichika: (Es ahora, sentiré el momento exacto de su ataque. ¿Pero qué?) Pensó al ver como Fenrir ejecuta su técnica

N: Fenrir ejecuta su técnica pero no apunta a Ichika, apunta a

Chifuyu/Charlotte/Houki/Rin/Cecilia/Laura: Ahhhhh

Ichika: ¡No!

N: Las chicas son violentamente atacadas por las Garras Asesinas de Fenrir y dado al daño que recibieron todas automáticamente se les desactivan los IS caen en dirección al risco pero Chifuyu recupera la consciencia y vuelve a activar su IS y con las fuerzas que le queda agarra a las demás chicas que están inconscientes y aterriza al suelo con éxito, Ichika ve como están ellas desde en el lugar en donde esta y da un suspiro de alivio

Ichika: Gracias a dios que aún están vivas, Fenrir como te atreves a hacer tal acto

Fenrir: Como dije, ellas se estaban volviendo unas verdaderas molestias además junto contigo lastimaron a mis lobos por lo que ellas tendrán que pagar las consecuencias

Ichika: Esto es entre tú y yo Fenrir

Fenrir: Sera una batalla en ver quien gana, el quien confía y el quien no confía

Ichika: Sera un placer

N: Ambos guerreros se miran uno al otro mientras concentran sus cosmos para ejecutar sus

Fenrir: Poder del Lobo Mortal

Ichika: La Furia del Dragón

N: Ambas técnicas chocan pero Fenrir resulto vencedor derribando a Ichika otra vez

Con Chifuyu y las pilotos inconscientes

Chifuyu: (Ese poder que lanzo ese tipo de verdad era poderoso, he sufrido ataques mortales en misiones suicidas pero está casi me mata puede que no aguante otro, probablemente no dio todo su poder para matarnos) Mira a las pilotos que aún están inconscientes (Tal vez sean su primera cercanía a la muerte puede que eso les enseñe a tener cuidado, tendré que cuidarlas hasta que recuperen la consciencia, espero que Ichika logre derrotarlo)

N: Mientras Chifuyu medita de lo que paso vienen unos lobos a rodear a las chicas con intención de comerlas

Chifuyu: (Lo que faltaba, tendré que deshacerme de ellos o si no ser comida para perros)

N: Chifuyu comienza a activar su IS para defender a las demás y a si misma de la manada de lobos

Volviendo a la batalla, después de que Ichika es derribado y caído hacia el suelo, Fenrir llama a sus lobos para que se coman a Ichika

Fenrir: Los indefensos caballeros de Atenea no son rivales para mí

N: Ichika explota su cosmos para liberarse de los lobos, Fenrir se sorprende un poco ante la voluntad de Ichika

Fenrir: Que fuerza tienes

Ichika: Hasta que obtenga tu zafiro de Odín, aun cuando mi cuerpo sea destrozado o pueda vagar en la oscuridad para siempre, no puedo rendirme Fenrir

Fenrir: Jajaja es por eso que crees en la gente, tonterías

Ichika: Correcto debo salvar a la gente de la tierra del inminente peligro

Fenrir: Es ridículo la tierra estaría mejor sin gente malvada, hay que acabar con todos ellos. Deberías de convertirte en polvo junto con Atenea en Asgard

Ichika: Que compasivo eres Fenrir

Fenrir: Como

Ichika: No creí que los guerreros de Asgard fueran tan cobardes

Fenrir: Que dijiste

Ichika: Es una pena que te hayas hecho tan perverso solo porque perdiste a tus padres en la niñez (Nota: Al menos no se volvió en algo parecido a alguien llamado Sasuke Uchiha)

Fenrir: Silencio, como pueden los caballeros entender mis sentimientos (Nota: Como si a alguien le importara tus sentimientos)

Ichika: Así es

Fenrir: No hables sin pensar (Corre hacia Ichika para atacar)

Ichika: Los demás caballeros y doncellas son (Corre hacia Fenrir y le da un golpe en el estómago) huérfanos

Fenrir: Uhh huérfanos

Ichika: Eso es exactamente lo que dije, yo y los demás guerreros no lloramos por eso y peleamos en contra de nuestro destino (Traducción: Los guerreros de Atenea tienen bolas y no se andan con mariconadas de emos)

Podemos hacerlo porque no estamos solos, nosotros tenemos amigos para compartir el dolor y la felicidad, esa causa de nuestra amistad. Por eso estamos unidos, entiende que no puedo ser derrotado por ti que estas amargando y peleando por la vida y continuas quejándote día tras día (Traducción: Fenrir eres un emo de mierda y zoófilico de paso)

Fenrir: Maldito (Entendió la traducción)

N: Fenrir corre hacia Ichika, da un golpe pero Ichika lo bloquea y contraataca lanzando a Fenrir contra un muro y cae el suelo, los lobos rodean a Fenrir con intensión de protegerlo

Ichika: Lobos aléjense, esto no les concierne mas

N: Los lobos retroceden un poco ante el cosmos de Ichika que se intensifica más y más

Fenrir: Gin no te preocupes, los perros más débiles ladran más, caballero de Dragón te hare callar ahora mismo listo

Ichika: Te arreglare esa mente torcida, vamos que esperas

Fenrir: Poder del Lobo Mortal

Ichika: Dragón ascendente

N: En otra parte con Rito junto con Lala y Yami mientras Rito corre y las demás vuelan, Rito se para cerca de una cueva

Rito: (Estoy seguro que desapareció por aquí)

Lala: Rito cuidado

N: Aparece un sujeto a atacar a Rito pero este logra esquivar su ataque

¿?: Tú has pasado la prueba para ser mi oponente, la gente me llama el Caballo indómito del noroeste de Europa. Yo soy Hagen de Merak Beta

Rito: Yo soy Rito Yuuki caballero de Cisne

Hagen: En nombre de la señorita Hilda te enterrare aquí

Rito: Dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo

Hagen: Jajaja Debes saber que todas las personas que he herido han sobrevivido

Rito: Pues no seré el primero que muera en tus manos

Hagen: ¡Ha! Hablas demasiado caballero, no me importa si mi oponente es un dios guerrero o un caballero o lo que sea mientras le clave los dientes

Rito: Deja de hablar y pelea

Hagen: Se acabó mi paciencia (Comienza a concentrar su cosmos)

Rito: (Que horrible cosmos)

N: La batalla de Rito caballero de Cisne contra Hagen de Merak Beta ha comenzado

Volviendo con Ichika de Dragón contra Fenrir de Alioth Épsilon

Fenrir: Ichika parece que todavía no has tenido suficiente

Ichika: No soy tan estúpido como tú que estas arriesgando la vida para restituir a los Fenrir

Fenrir: Que (Comienza a correr en dirección hacia Ichika) Yo estoy peleando por la señorita Hilda (Lanza un rayo de cosmos ha Ichika)

Ichika: (Esquiva el ataque) Hilda solo está interesada en sus propios deseos porque peleas por una persona así

N: Fenrir da otro ataque e Ichika lo esquiva

Ichika: Si la tierra estuviera cubierta de agua podríamos encontrar la felicidad

Fenrir: No hago nada por la felicidad (Vuelve a correr hacia Ichika) Toma esto

N: Fenrir da una serie de golpes e Ichika los esquiva sin problema pero cuando Fenrir acorrala a Ichika pegándolo a la pared da una patada que Ichika esquiva con dificultad y se lastima por las rocas que cayeron y al recibir un golpe de esas rocas en la cabeza, estrella su rostro al suelo nevado y pone sus manos en sus ojos lastimados

Fenrir: Te están doliendo los ojos por el hielo

N: Ichika abre un poco los ojos al ver su sangre en sus manos y aún sigue viendo todo rojo

Fenrir: Si mantienes los ojos cerrados no tendrás que ver el infierno de este mundo

Ichika: (Es posible ver a través de ambos del noroeste y la carga cruel del lobo, pero mi Dragón ya ha sido visto de principio a fin además que tengo que ayudar a mi hermana cuanto antes)

Fenrir: Ahora Ichika es hora que estables tamos nuestra batalla

Ichika: (Debo tener el zafiro de Odín y dárselo a Atenea cueste lo que cueste)

Fenrir: He jurado a la señorita Hilda que no dejaría vivo a ningún caballero o doncella de Atenea en Asgard

Ichika: (Nosotros los caballeros y las doncellas no podemos ser derrotados y debemos salvar a este mundo, a pesar de que Saori es una mujer débil, ella tiene que velar por la paz en la tierra, comparado con su dolor el mío no es nada)

Fenrir: Daré mi vida por la señorita Hilda (Corre hacia Ichika)

Ichika: La Furia del Dragón

Fenrir: Estas acabado ya he visto a través de tu Furia del Dragón. Poder del Lobo Mortal

N: Ichika con su Furia del Dragón da a la pared de hielo de la catarata creando una gran grieta que destruye la pared y con ello crea una avalancha que atrapa a Fenrir y a Ichika, al terminar la avalancha Ichika expulsa su cosmos para liberarse

Ichika: En donde esta Fenrir

N: Ichika ve por los lados y ve a la manada de Lobos liderado por el lobo azul (Gin) que están desenterrando algo, al descubrir lo que estaban desenterrando no era más que el mismo Fenrir, Ichika ve por otro lado y ve la parte del cinturón de la armadura de Fenrir en donde yace el zafiro de Odín, los lobos con sus patas tocan el cuerpo de Fenrir mientras que el lobo azul (Gin) lame el rostro y en el cielo se ve que una estrella que esta iluminando comienza a extinguirse dando señal de que Fenir ha muerto, los lobos al sentir que Fenrir murió comienzan a aullar en lamento del dios guerrero, Ichika agarra el zafiro de Odín pero se lamenta al ver a Fenrir ya muerto

Ichika: (Fenrir la próxima vez que vuelvas a nacer espero que tengas más amor por tus padres y hagas buenos amigos, espero que puedas confiar en la gente)

N: Ichika se retira y comienza a correr en dirección en donde están las chicas

Volviendo con ellas, se puede apreciar a Chifuyu con su IS defendiéndose con todo lo que pueda de los lobos

Chifuyu: Para ser animales salvajes, sí que son prexistentes

N: Los lobos al sentir que Fenrir murió todos comienzan a detenerse y acto seguido a aullar en conjunto, sus aullidos despertaron a las inconscientes pilotos

Houki: Hm que pasa

Cecilia: Son lobos

Charlotte: Por un momento pensé que iba a morir

Rin: Porque esos lobos aúllan

Laura: Ichika

Ichika: ¡Chicas!

Chifuyu/Charlotte/Cecilia/Houki/Rin/Laura: ¡Ichika!

Ichika: Chicas están bien

Houki: Ichika tu estas bien

Ichika: Si estoy bien y ustedes

Chifuyu: Diría que tuve que luchar con esos lobos que ahora comienzan a aullar en conjunto, pero estoy bien y las demás lo estan

Cecilia: Aun te duelen los ojos

Ichika: No es gran cosa, recuerden que estuve ciego

Rin: Y ese Fenrir ya lo derrotaste

Ichika: Si y aquí tengo su zafiro de Odín (Muestra el zafiro de Odín)

Cecilia: Se ve preciosa

Laura: Ichika tienes idea del porque esos lobos aúllan en conjunto

Ichika: (Da una mirada triste) Derrote a Fenrir arrebatándole la vida, esos lobos al sentir que el murió están llorando por su muerte

Laura: Lo siento

Charlotte: Es horrible pensar que esos dioses guerreros estén dispuestos a dar sus vidas a alguien como esa Hilda

Ichika: Solo espero que si Fenrir vuelve a la vida, que logre encontrar la paz y el amor que perdió

N: Ichika correr en dirección al palacio del Valhala mientras que las chicas activan sus IS para volar, ellas al ascender en donde peleo Ichika vieron a la manada de lobos parados en frente del ya muerto Fenrir, las chicas se pusieron muy tristes al ver todos esos lobos juntos

Laura: Pobres lobos

Charlotte: Es triste saber que perdiste a alguien importante, hasta los animales lo saben

Rin: Solo tuvo de familia esos lobos, se cómo se siente

Houki: La vida puede llegar a ser muy cruel

Cecilia: Me siento mal por esos lobos

Chifuyu: Sé que es triste saber que alguien ya ha muerto, pero no podemos perder el tiempo lamentando la muerte de otros, miren a Ichika él fue causante de su muerte puede que se haya arrepentido de lo que hiso pero tiene una labor muy importante y tiene que ser fuerte para seguir adelante

Houki: Entiendo pero eso no es ser un poco insensible

Chifuyu: Insensible, deben saber que la vida de una piloto de Infinite Stratos está llena de riesgos y de cercanías a la muerte, durante mis misiones me ha tocado matar criminales peligroso y he visto morir gente inocente de manera horrible, hasta han muerto camaradas míos, ustedes me ven llorando por la muerte de todas esa personas. Entiendo lo que está pasando Ichika y el entiende perfectamente para ser fuerte hay que mirar hacia adelante y nunca hacia atrás. Si quieren que Ichika las respete tendrán que seguir su ejemplo

Charlotte/Cecilia/Houki/Laura/Rin: Entendido instructora Orimura

N: Las chicas gracias al sermón de Chifuyu siguen a Ichika con mucha determinación de querer ayudarlo y demostrar que son dignas de la aprobación de Ichika

En la batalla de Rito contra Hagen, Rito está sorprendido ante el cosmos de Hagen

Rito: (Que cosmos tan poderoso, es casi igual al de los caballeros dorados. Hagen de Merak probare que tan fuerte eres)

Hagen: Caballero Cisne me pregunto cuántos segundos puedes continuar enfrentándome

Rito: Segundos, contestare tu pregunta con esto. Es inútil llorar por la leche derramada, entiendes (Nota: No tengo ni puta de lo que dice)

Te golpeare con la técnica que me enseño mi maestro Camus de Acuario (Comienza a mover sus brazos en posición de baile trazando su constelación guardián)

Hagen: Con gusto lo aceptare, atácame a la hora que quieras

Rito: Polvo de Diamante Ataca

N: Rito con su Polvo de Diamante congela a Hagen, será esta la victoria de Cisne

Ending Blue Dream

**Blue Dream, saca tu interior, universo intensa acción de dos**: Esta Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso sentando en una roca en medio de una pradera donde se ve que el viento sopla con fuerza en medio de una resplandeciente noche

**Blue Dream, todo cambiara y tus sueños se realizaran:** Se ven a Rito, Shinji, Asuna y Ichika en sus armaduras caminando en medio de la pradera donde se ve el resplandor de la luna llena

**Quiero revelar todo de mí, no disfrazar la verdad:** Se ven a Rito, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji en la punta de una montaña viendo el horizonte de lo que parece ser el monte Fuji

**Vivirá el profundo amor, yo lucharé siempre así:** Se ven una imagen transparente de Tsukune, Asuna, Rito, Ichika y Shinji en medio del cielo donde en medio de la pradera son observados por Moka, Asuka, Houki, Lala, Yami, Rin, Run, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rei, Mari, Mizore, Kurumu, Misato, Chifuyu, Laura, Yukary y Ruby

**Vivirá el profundo amor no importa yo se vivir: **Se vuelve a ver a Tsukune sentado en la roca, que esta vez se levanta y mira hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa

Fin del Ending y del capitulo

Especial: Los Lobos mejor que sean solitarios

Yukiteru camina tranquilamente en las calles hasta que se encuentra con una chica de cabello rosado y 2 coletas que comienza a saludarlo

¿?: Yuky hola

Yukiteru: Hola Yuno como te va (Ella estudia conmigo en mi clase, siempre me sigue como si quisiera algo)

Yuno: Muy bien al saber que estas aquí

Yukiteru: Ok… (Porque siento algo extraño) Que quieres

Yuno: Puedo estar contigo

Yukiteru: Esta bien, planeo ir al cine para ver una película si quieres puedes acompañarme a verla

Yuno: Que bien ir a ver una película contigo Yuky

Yukiteru: (Porque siempre me llama diciendo Yuky, bueno preguntare mas tarde)

N: Yukiteru junto con Yuno van al cine a ver una película titulada: La Masacre de Texas en 3D, después de ver la película Yukiteru le pregunta a Yuno como le pareció la película

Yukiteru: Que tal la película, a mí me pareció buena y que hay de ti

Yuno: Me encanto más cuando Leather Face mata a sus víctimas, ojala me comprara una sierra eléctrica como esa

Yukiteru: Esta… Bien Yuno respeto tu opinión (Creo que está jugando eso es todo)

Yuno: Podemos ver otra película

Yukiteru: Si quieres

N: Van a ver otra película titulada: La Compañera de Cuarto, después de verla Yukiteru le pregunta a Yuno como le fue la película

Yukiteru: Que te pareció la película Yuno, esta daba algo de miedo como la anterior que vimos

Yuno: La película me gustó mucho, y siento que me parezco a la compañera de cuarto

Yukiteru: Te refieres a la antagonista, en qué sentido

Yuno: Que igualmente haría todo lo que fuera por estar con la persona más importante para mí, no importa como jamás dejaría que alguien indeseable se le acercase para hacerlo suyo no lo toleraría

Yukiteru: Ok Yuno puedo entenderte (De seguro debe estar jugando)

Yuno: De verdad Yuky que feliz me siento

Yukiteru: Si quieres vemos otra película y esta será la ultima

Yuno: Bien Yuky

N: Nuevamente van a ver una película titulada: La Miseria. Yukiteru un poco asustado le pregunta a Yuno como le fue la película

Yukiteru: Oye Yuno, que tal la película sabes a mí me dio un poco de miedo

Yuno: Es una obra maestra, me encantaría ser como Annie Wilkers y me encanto como encierra al escritor en su casa para estar siempre junto con el, ella es mi nuevo ídolo

Yukiteru: Ok Yuno te entiendo (Algo le pasa a esta chica, no es normal)

Como ya es la última película y ya se va a ser de noche creo que ya es hora de irme

Yuno: Yuky puedo pasar la noche en tu casa

Yukiteru: Yuno debes saber que yo vivo en una mansión, más concretamente en la mansión propiedad de la Fundación Graude, además tus padres aceptaran que pases la noche en la mansión junto a un desconocido

Yuno: No importa hablare con mis padres ellos entenderán

N: Yukiteru se va dejando a una feliz y sonriente Yuno

Yukiteru: (Yuno sí que da miedo, dudo mucho que sus padres le permitan hacer tal cosa)

N: En la casa de Yuno ella habla con sus padres o mejor dicho con el cadáver de sus padres

Yuno: Papa, Mama saben con quién me encontré. Así es papa me encontré con Yuky y fuimos al cine a ver unas películas bastante educativas y saben puedo pedirles un favor. Si me permiten pasar la noche junto a Yuky por favor, deben saber que Yuky es rico y vive en una mansión por lo que si me caso con el seré millonaria que me dicen

Si, gracias mama y papa son los mejores

N: Yuno agarra sus cosas entre ellas una gran caja metálica cuadrada que tiene grabado el símbolo de una serpiente

Yuno: Iré a la mansión de Yuky

Fin del especial **¿Por ahora?**

**Notas del autor: Que tal el capítulo y espero que les hayan gustado más ciertos cambios que hice, para el siguiente capítulo me centrare en la batalla de Rito contra Hagen con la intervención de Lala y Yami posiblemente de Run, seguiré el orden cómo va la historia en el anime, espero que les hayan gustado el especial con Yukitere de Lobo con Yuno que tal vez esconda más de un secreto**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los usuarios Chivotenkai y Sekishiki por su aporte en especial a Chivotenkai, Sekishiki ayudo en la elaboración del especial, por lo que si quieren dar gracias que no sea solo a mi sino también a ellos que son muy buenos escritores en especial Sekishiki que es mi inspiración como escritor de Fanfic**

**Para el siguiente capítulo recomendare un juego de 3DS que todavía no me ha llegado y puede que llegue para la semana que viene se llama Bravely Defualt que es un RPG muy aclamado por la crítica y hasta probé el Demo y me encanto y por fin después de una larga y tediosa búsqueda por internet me llegara una copia del juego de manera física porque estoy a favor del formato físico, el juego me salió caro con unos 3.900 Bsf o sea se casi un ojo de la cara no sé cuánto es eso en euros o dólares pero puede que deje a más de uno con un infarto**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: El Cisne afortunado y el Caballo Desafortunado**


	5. Cisne contra Caballo

**Respuestas de Comentarios**

**Sekishiki: Es verdad gracias a las chicas de todos los harems están haciendo una intervención para bien o para mal, en el caso de Moka puede que ella aprenda humildad y en el caso de las pilotos de IS de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser la vida misma, con Lala y Yami pueden que aprendan algo de Hagen **

**Chivotenkai: Que te esté gustando este fic mas que el canon original no era mi intención pero si lo logre entonces soy un puto genio, simplemente quise parodiar hasta cierto punto la saga de Asgard dando mi punto de vista **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 5: El Cisne afortunado y el Caballo desafortunado

Opening Soldier Dream

N: Se ve la estatua de Atenea y de bajo de ella se ve un inmenso resplandor donde salen Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji vestidos en sus armaduras listos para luchar

Los Guerreros del Zodiaco contra Los Guerreros de Odín

**Volar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto**: Tsukune, Asuna, Ichika, Rito y Shinji son vestidos con sus armaduras

**La verdad se sabrá con el triunfo del mañana**: Saori esta cara a cara con Hilda de Polaris en medio de la estatua de Odín

**Alumbra el camino, (el camino):** Las amigas de nuestros caballeros (véase los harems de Ichika, Rito, Shinji y Tsukune) miran hacia el horizonte en donde se encuentran nuestros caballeros luchando

**Brillará esa luz, que es la del Soldier Dream**: Se ven el cielo las constelaciones de Fénix, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, en esta última sale Tsukune giñando el ojo en señal de confianza

**Fuerza y valor, activando el cosmos:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros ejecutando sus técnicas características entre ellos Ichika con su Furia del Dragón, Asuna con sus Cadenas Nebulares, Rito y su Rayo de Aurora, Shinji con sus Alas Ardientes de Fénix y finalizando con Tsukune con sus Meteoros de Pegaso

**El mundo brillará, sólo di que sí:** Tsukune usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso para arrazar a un millar de vikingos asgardianos y después se ven a los 5 guerreros junto a Saori viendo hacia el horizonte con expresión de esperanza y determinación

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros en frente de sus nuevos enemigos

**Vive tus sueños y llegarás al**...: Nuestros guerreros comienzan a luchar ferozmente contra sus nuevos adversarios en una intensa batalla

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad Vive tus sueños y llegarás al fin: La** gran batalla de los guerreros Atenienses llega a un punto culminante en donde Tsukune se viste con la armadura de Odin y se enfrenta contra Sigfried y al terminar se ven a nuestros 5 guerreros en frente de Saori en medio de la galaxia

Fin del Opening

En medio de la batalla de Rito caballero de Cisne contra Hagen dios guerrero de Merak Beta, Rito usa su Polvo de Diamantes para congelar a Hagen

Rito: Creo que lo he vencido

N: Por un momento Rito creyó tener la victoria, pero se sorprende que Hagen a través de su cosmos logre liberarse

Rito: Eres mejor de lo que pensé

Hagen: Eso mismo digo de ti

Rito: Que

Hagen: Je porque no me das con ver, como se llama Ah el Polvo de Diamante un truco infantil (Nota: Eso mismo digo)

Rito: Truco infantil, muy bien tú lo pediste (Vuelve a hacer su danza para hacer el)

Polvo de Diamante ataca

N: Rito ejecuta su Polvo de Diamante mientras que Hagen con su mano lo agarra sin mucho problema y lo devuelve a Rito congelándolo en el acto

Rito: No puedo creerlo

Hagen: Pareces sorprendido, pero esto es tan solo la primera etapa, maldice tu destino porque tuviste que encontrarme Rito

N: Rito se libera de su propio frio

Hagen: Espero que eso no sea todo que mostrarme aprendiz de caballero

Rito: (Puede que sea más fuerte que los caballeros dorados. Pero debido a mi maestro Camus he adquirido el 0 absoluto, si me acobardo aquí no puedo pagarle lo que le debo, Camus me guio hasta el 0 absoluto a cambio de su vida. Si puedo despertar mi 7mo sentido una vez mas Hagen no será competidor para mi)

Hagen tomare tu zafiro de Odín no intentes pelear conmigo

Hagen: Que estás diciendo Cisne mi zafiro de Odín

Rito: Lo necesito para quitarle a Hilda el infernal anillo Nibelungo

Hagen: Ha el anillo Nibelungo

Rito: Asi es no puedo permitir que alguien ponga bajo amenaza a este mundo

Hagen: Que

Rito: No quiero que personas como Freya estén tristes

Hagen: No hables de la señorita Freya como si fuera tu amiga (Corre hacia Rito con mucha furia)

N: Hagen intenta dar un golpe pero Rito esquiva dando un gran salto

Rito: Hagen si aprecias un poco a la señorita Freya no sigas peleando y dame el zafiro de Odín

Hagen: Hahahahahahahaha No seas tonto

Rito: Por Freya yo solo haría el bien

Yami/Lala/Run: ¡Que!

Rito: Y por ustedes también

Yami/Lala/Run: Mucho mejor

Hagen: Debes estar soñando

Rito: No es así, Freya misma me lo ha pedido

Run: Y cuando fue

Hagen: No digas mentiras Cisne, la señorita Freya no le pediría algo a un tonto como tu debería darte vergüenza

Rito: Aguarda Hagen

N: Hagen comienza a concentrar su cosmos para ejecutar su

Hagen: Fuerza Congelante

Rito: Ahhhh

N: Rito al sufrir la técnica de Hagen es congelado en un iceberg

Yami/Lala/Run: ¡Rito!

Yami: Maldito te matare (Tono de furia)

N: Yami transforma su brazo izquierdo en una espada y se dirige hacia Hagen para atacarlo pero Hagen la esquiva con mucha facilidad y le da una rodillazo al estómago seguido de un fuerte golpe en la cara y finalizando con una fuerte patada en el estómago mandándola a volar e inconsciente

Lala: Yami

N: Lala comienza a disparar a Hagen con sus armas empezando con sus metralletas de protones, Hagen los esquiva con mucha facilidad y se dirige hacia Lala y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro lanzándola lejos

Hagen: Que patéticas son unas inútiles como ese caballero de Cisne

Run: ¡Alto allí!

N: Run está apuntando con la pistola atómica hacia Hagen pero con algo de temor

Run: No tengo miedo de usarlo

Hagen: Dime niña acaso tengo que tenerle miedo a ese juguete

Run: No es un juguete es una pistola atómica mira lo que puede hacer (Dispara el arma creando un cráter)

Hagen: Interesante y dime que hace un arma como esa en las manos de una niña como tu

Run: Eso no te interesa, solo quiero ayudar a Rito en su misión de salvar al planeta

Hagen: ¿Ayudar? ¡Ha! Me haces reír, como una niña como tu puede ayudar a unos inútiles como esos guerreros de Atenea en su dichosa misión

Run: En realidad no lo sé, solo sé que quiero ayudar a Rito en todo lo que pueda

Hagen: Hm admiro tu valor pequeña, pero que puedes hacer he inclusive dudo mucho que esa arma que llevas me pueda hacer algo (Camina hacia Run)

Run: Retrocede o disparo

Hagen: Entonces dispara si tienes el valor

N: Run dispara el arma en donde esta Hagen y crea un cráter en donde estaba, Run se sorprende de lo que ve

Run: Lo hice, lo hice, Lo DERROTE parecía muy poderoso pero no era gran cosa. Hahaha nada ni nadie podrá derrotarme, le diré a Rito que pude derrotar a un dios guerrero puede que por fin tenga su aprobación absoluta

Hagen: Detrás de ti tonta (Tono burlón)

Run: ¿Eh?

N: Run se voltea lentamente con la cara paralizada al ver que Hagen esta como si nada, Run comienza a temblar de miedo

Hagen: Te dije que esa arma no me iba a hacer nada y estaba en lo cierto

Run: (Asustada) Yo, yo, yo pues no, no era mi, mi intención, lastimarlo señor Hagen hehehe

Hagen: Ah no, y que era (Tono burlón)

Run: Era, era, solamente ayudar a Rito eso es todo lo juro (comienza a retroceder)

Hagen: En serio

Run: Si, si solo quería ayudar, por lo que no tenía opción (se cae torpemente de espalda)

Hagen: Sabes niña lo que te voy a hacer

Run: Espera, no por favor, no, no me mates por favor, solo quiero estar con Rito, por favor no quiero morir tan joven (retrocede aún mas)

Hagen: Perdón pequeña pero tendrás que pagar por tu insolencia como las demás

N: Run se estaba asustando mucho más al ver como Hagen camina hacia ella, la pobre Run empieza a derramar lágrimas de miedo y misteriosamente en su entrepierna se están manchando los pantalones sin saber la razón (Nota: Si como no ´´misteriosamente``)

Run: ¡Ayúdame Rito!

Hagen: Demasiado tarde. Muere

Rito: Polvo de Diamante Ataca

N: Rito con su Polvo de Diamantes vuelve a congelar a Hagen, acto seguido rescata a Run agarrándola entre los brazos y llevándola lejos de Hagen

Rito: Run, él te ha lastimado

Run: Rito (Empieza a llorar) snif Riitooo snif Rito tenía miedo snif pensé que iba a morir snif

Rito: Ya Run todo está bien, nada malo te pasara prométeme que no volverás a arriesgarte la vida de esta forma entendido, odiaría verte sufrir

Run: Snif Si

N: Rito junto con Run van a donde esta Lala que esta lastimada del ataque de Hagen pero que aun sigue consciente

Rito: Lala estas bien

Lala: Si Rito aunque lo que me dio ese terrícola sí que dolió

Rito: Quiero pedirte un favor Lala quiero que lleves a Run en donde están Saori y las demás para que este segura y tu también Lala, e igualmente llévense a Yami que esta inconsciente

Lala: Entendido, pero Rito que hay de ti

Rito: Descuida estare bien, no se preocupen por mi me encargare personalmente de Hagen

Run: Rito si ese Hagen es muy poderoso como puedes derrotarlo acaso el no te devolvió tu ataque y te congelo

Rito: Pero me libere no, le prometí a mi maestro Camus que nunca me acobardaría rompería la promesa que le hice y eso no me lo perdonaría

Lala: Y podemos seguir ayudándote Rito

Rito: Agradezco que quieran ayudarme pero en estas condiciones no quiero que arriesguen sus vidas por mí, odiaría verlas muertas en mis propios ojos

Lala: Rito

N: Lala hace lo que le ordena Rito, Run se pone en la espalda de Lala mientras que Lala carga a Yami entre sus brazos, comienzan a volar en dirección a donde están Saori y los demás, Rito veía como ellas se alejaban

Rito: (Lo siento chicas sé que quieren ayudar pero no quiero que sus vidas estén en riesgo, se que es duro para ustedes pero es por su bien) Piensa mientras ve como las chicas se alejan mas y mas

Hagen: Ahh que escena tan conmovedora, dime ya les diste su último adiós

Rito: El deber de nosotros los guerreros de Atenea es proteger a Atenea y a la gente

Hagen: Eres un mal perdedor Cisne

Rito: Hagen si supieras lo que Freya dijo no estarías actuando de esta forma

Hagen: Eres un tonto sin remedio

Rito: Freya se pusiera triste si se enterara de esto, estaría muy decepcionada de ti

Hagen: ¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR A LA SEÑORITA FREYA! (Tono de furia absoluta)

N: Hagen arremete contra Rito atacándolo violentamente y Hagen da un fuerte golpe que lo lanza hacia una pared de hielo

Rito: Ahhhh

Hagen: Pagaras por tu osadía Cisne (Saca unas garras amarillas de su mano derecha)

N: Hagen usa sus garras para atacar a Rito pero este las esquiva

Hagen: Aun si esta eterna tierra de hielo se derritiera, tu pecado nunca seria pagado es un pecado tan terrible que tendrás que pagarlo por siempre (Siegfried y yo hemos servido como guardias imperiales hacia la señorita Hilda y Freya desde que éramos niños)

Flashback

N: Se ve a Hagen de niño en medio de sus entrenamientos en la nieve en donde concentra su cosmos para destruir una gran roca después de haber destruido la roca es llamado por Freya

Freya (Niña): Hagen, Hagen

Hagen (Niño): Señorita Freya

Freya (Niña): Lo único que haces es entrenar y entrenar no puedes hacer otra cosa

Hagen (Niño): Bueno, bueno lo hago porque me gustaría ser el más fuerte en Asgard

Freya (Niña): Ah

Hagen (Niño): Me gustaría ser el más fuerte que la señorita Hilda (Baja la mirada)

Freya (Niña): Que pasa con mi hermana

Hagen (Niño): Quiero protegerlas a las 2 señoritas

Freya (Niña): Muchas gracias Hagen estoy contenta

Hagen (Niño): Hehe

N: Se ve una hermosa pradera de flores en donde esta Hagen y Freya

Hagen: (Yo he sido la persona más cercana a la señorita Freya desde que éramos pequeños y ella debe de saber todo acerca de mi)

N: Se ve a Hagen y Freya en el palacio del Valhala cerca de una chimenea encendida en donde Freya comienza a preguntarle algo a Hagen

Freya: Hagen tu cosmos es el más poderoso del mundo

Hagen: Bueno señorita no estoy muy seguro

Freya: No lo es pues mi hermana dijo que si lo era

Hagen: Yo sería feliz si eso fuera cierto señorita

Freya: Hagen por favor conviértete en el hombre más valiente y poderoso del mundo y protégenos a mi hermana y a mí y a Asgard por siempre

Hagen: Lo are señorita aunque me cueste la vida

N: Aparece Hilda en escena

Hilda: Freya

Freya: Ah dime

Hilda: Estas haciendo que Hagen pase un mal rato

Freya: No, no hago eso Hagen acaba de prometernos de que protegerá a ti y a mi y a Asgard aun a costa de su vida

Hilda: Eso es realmente maravilloso, estoy contando contigo Hagen

Hagen: Si

Hilda: Freya ya es hora de comer vámonos ya

Freya: Si vamos, espérame no te vayas

Hilda: No me iría sin ti

Freya: Hagen me había dicho de que tiene el cosmos mas poderoso del mundo

Fin del Flashback

Hagen: Prometí proteger a Asgard y a las señoritas Freya y Hilda, aunque tenga que morir

Rito: Le prometimos a Freya que salvaríamos a Hilda y también salvare a Asgard aunque me cueste la vida

Hagen: (Señorita Freya)

Rito: Obtendré el zafiro de Odín a cualquier costo

N: Ambos guerreros comienzan a concentrar sus cosmos y ambos ejecutan su

Rito: Rayo de Aurora Ataca

Hagen: Rayo de Fuego

N: Ambas técnicas chocan pero ninguno daña a ninguno e Rito se sorprende de que su técnica haya sido bloqueada por la de Hagen

Rito: (Mi Rayo de Aurora no funciono, Hagen no solo usa el cosmos de hielo sino también con el cosmos de fuego)

Hagen: Hm es demasiado temprano para sorprenderse

Rito: Que dices

Hagen: Rito si quieres mi zafiro de Odín tendrás que quitármelo por la fuerza (comienza a correr hacia a la cueva)

Rito: Espera no huyas (comienza a correr a donde va Hagen)

N: Los 2 corren hacia una cueva, Rito al adentrarse ve que se gotea hielo derretido pero aun así busca a Hagen sin importarle tal detalle

Rito: Hagen donde estas, muéstrate

N: Rito sigue adentrándose a la cueva

Rito: (Algo extraño pasa por aquí, aquí hace mucho calor) Pensó mientras sentía un intenso calor en la cueva

N: Siguió caminando hasta que

Rito: Que es esto

N: Rito se sorprende al ver lava hirviente en el interior de la cueva

Rito: (No puedo creer que haya un lugar así, donde esta Hagen) Pensó impresionando de la lava que hay en la cueva a pesar de estar en un país caracterizado por su frio extremo

Hagen: Hahahaha Te he estado esperando Cisne, este es el infierno del calor hirviente es el único lugar en Asgard que no tiene nieve y será tu tumba

Rito: (No puedo creer que haya afuera haya tanto frio) Pensó mientras se limpiaba el sudor

Hagen: Estas sudando Cisne, es por el calor o por el miedo

Rito: Cállate Hagen. No huyas de la pelea, dudas porque no tienes el suficiente poder para combatirme

Hagen: Hahahahahaha Sera muy fácil cocinarte en este magma, pero no tengo prisa me divertiré cocinándote a fuego lento

Rito: (Ya conoce mis ataques del Polvo de Diamantes y el Rayo de Aurora, debo tener cuidado con el próximo. Dios hace mucho calor)

Hagen: El calor que hace aquí me parece increíble casi todo se asfixia en 5 minutos, y para ti Cisne que creciste en Siberia, este fuego debe ser insoportable

N: Hagen alza su brazo derecho y crear una corriente de viento que arrastra la lava hacia Rito, Rito se pone los brazos en posición de X para protegerse de la lava

Hagen: Que te pasa Cisne

Rito: (Sus palabras no deben impresionarme, pero hace tanto calor que no puedo controlar mis movimientos)

N: Rito se mueve con dificultad dado al calor que hace

Hagen: Hehe ya empiezas a sentir los efectos verdad (Comienza a concentrar su cosmos) Ahora te atacare

N: Hagen comienza a lanzar rayos de fuego e Rito los esquiva uno a uno saltando, pero en la 3era Hagen dispara en la plataforma en donde Rito iba a aterrizar haciendo que Rito caiga y este cerca de la lava hirviente, Hagen se ríe descaradamente ante el sufrimiento de Rito y el caballero de Cisne se levanta un tanto lastimado y afectado por el calos de la cueva

Hagen: Parece que tu fin esta próximo, Cisne hare que te sientas mejor

N: Hagen vuelve a concentrar su cosmos para esta vez lanzar un rayo de fuego más poderoso que los anteriores y esta vez Rito no logra escapar del ataque

Rito: Ahhhhh

N: Rito sufre del cruel fuego de Hagen, todo parece que las esperanzas de Rito para ganar son mínimas

En donde esta Saori y los demás llega Lala con Run y Yami cargada

Misato: Llegaron ustedes

Kurumu: Como les fue

Run: En realidad nada bien ese tipo que se está enfrentándose a Rito llamado Hagen es muy poderoso y malo

Lala: Me lastimo y dejo a Yami inconsciente, Rito nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí por nuestra seguridad

Ruby: Entiendo, de verdad esos dioses guerreros no son para tomarlos a la ligera

Freya: Un momento dijeron Hagen

Lala: Si ese Hagen está luchando contra Rito y tiene uno de esos zafiros de Odín, porque

Freya: Debo ir a donde están y detenerlos lo menos que quiero es ver a Hagen pelear

N: Yami comienza a despertar

Yami: Rito, Rito. En donde esta Rito

Lala: Rito está peleando contra ese tipo de nombre Hagen, Rito me pidió que nosotras nos fuéramos mientras que el pelea

Yami: Acaso al final no servimos para nada (Comienza a derramar lágrimas) acaso Rito nos ve como estorbos

Lala: No es lo que tú piensas Rito nos dijo que nos fuéramos por nuestra seguridad y también dijo que odiaría que alguna de nosotras muriera

Yami: Pero no se supone que la idea es ayudar a Rito a costa de nuestras vidas

Run: Pero nosotras no hicimos nada aunque hemos intentado ayudar, además casi morimos por nada ahora entiendo del porque Rito quiso que nos fuéramos

Lala: Se cómo te sientes Yami pero Run tiene razón, lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en Rito

Yami: Grrr (Gruño con mucha molestia)

N: Mientras las chicas discutían Kiki comenzó a sentir algo

Kiki: (Siento el cosmos de Cisne) Al sentir el cosmos de Rito Kiki con sus habilidades psíquicas visualiza en donde esta Rito y ve que él está sufriendo mucho en su pelea contra Hagen

Rito está sufriendo en vuelto en llamas

Lala/Run/Yami/Freya: Que

Kiki: También vi magma hirviendo, como puede haber magma en Asgard

Freya: Si que la hay, debe ser el lugar en donde entrenaba Hagen que es el interior de una cueva

Lala: Si mal lo recuerdo en donde estaba Rito y ese Hagen había una cueva cerca debe ser esa

Freya: Debo ir a ese lugar, Hagen está peleando y es lo último que deseo (Comienza a correr)

Kiki: No, no espera

Yami: Si ella va yo también voy (Despliega sus alas y vuela)

Lala: Igual yo, no quiero que Rito sufra (Hace lo mismo que Yami)

N: Freya corre hacia donde están Hagen y Rito he Lala y Yami van también a donde están ellos

Volviendo a la pelea

Rito: (Caí demasiado fácil en esa trampa, si la armadura no fuera renovada gracias a los caballeros dorados en este momento ya estaría en el infierno, pero la próxima vez no funcionara

Hagen: Hm Rito es hora de que tu suerte termine. Estas listo Rito, aun no tienes suficiente fuerza para pelear conmigo (Comienza a concentrar su cosmos)

N: Hagen vuelve a atacar lanzando sus rayos de fuego y Rito

Rito: Polvo de Diamantes

N: Tanto el Polvo de Diamantes como el rayo de fuego de Hagen chocan donde ninguna de los 2 ataques dieron a uno, Rito jadea de cansancio dado al calor mientras que Hagen mira seriamente a Rito

Mente de Hagen

Freya: (Hagen por favor protege a mi hermana y a Asgard y a mi hasta el final)

Hagen: (Señorita Freya) Visualiza a Freya (Señorita Freya ha sido engañada por esa gente, la señorita Hilda es la representante de la tierra de Asgard sus palabras son ley para nosotros)

Devuelta a la realidad

Hagen: No los perdonare, toma esto Rito

N: Hagen dispara su cosmos hacia la lava para así crear una ola de lava para carbonizar a Rito pero este dispara un rayo de su cosmos helado para defenderse

Hagen: Eres un mal perdedor Rito te advierto que tan pronto intentes escapar más pronto caerás en este calor infernal. Rayo de Fuego

N: Rito se cubre para evitar el mayor daño posible

Rito: (Maldición no puedo ver nada) Penso mientras que el Rayo de Fuego de Hagen literalmente le estaba nublando la visión a Rito

Hagen: Apenas empiezo Rito

Rito: Ahhhh (No pudo aguantar mas y fue impulsado por la técnica lanzándolo contra la pared, Rito vuelve a recuperar la postura)

Dios, que calor (Jamás había experimentado un calor semejante)

Hagen: Jaja Te estas comenzando a afectar el calor no me sorprende es demasiado para alguien que vivió en Siberia

Rito: Pero si tu creciste en Asgard como puedes soportarlo, hay demasiado calor aquí

Hagen: Esta armadura del dios de Merak se llama capa del calor y este no le hace nada

Rito: De que hablas

Hagen: La armadura me fue entregada en este lugar y ese es la razón del porque me siento tan vinculado

Flashback

Se ve la armadura de Merak saliendo de la lava y Hagen la está mirando muy fijamente

Hilda: Hagen yo te honro con la armadura del dios de Merak

La armadura de Merak se desprende vistiendo a Hagen por partes empezando por los pies, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho y la cabeza

N: Hagen comienza a recordar cuando era niño mientras entrenaba en la cueva de magma

Hagen: Me he entrenado en este lugar cuando era un niño, así que la señorita Hilda me la dio

Se ven como Hagen aun de niño entrenaba en medio del sofocante calor de la lava mientras comenzaba a dominar su cosmos para congelar la lava hirviente, se ve a Hagen a una edad joven donde con su cosmos logra congelar solo una pequeña parte de lava

Hagen (Joven): Lo hice

N: Se ve al joven Hagen concentrando su cosmos de fuego para derretir el hielo que creo

Hagen: Gracias a mi entrenamiento puedo permanecer aquí un día o hasta una semana

Fin del Flasback

Hagen: Así que no me importa hacerte compañía por todo el tiempo que quieras, bien al menos que puedas soportarlo

Rito: Bien tal vez voy a morir por el hombre más rudo que existe y que también creció en Siberia

Hagen: Sera mejor que te rindas Rito, sería inútil que insistieras en seguir peleando. Porque no te rindes y trabajas para nosotros los dioses guerreros

Rito: Esas son tonterías, deberías darte por vencido y entregarme el zafiro de Odín, le harías un bien a Hilda y a Freya a quienes dices que adoras

Hagen: Estoy harto de tus tontas palabras

Rito: (Hace calor, no puedo soportarlo) Pensó mientras sudaba a mares (No puedo ver, que pasa) Pensó mientras veía doble imagen

Hagen: Adiós Rito Rayo de Fuego

Rito: Ahhhh

N: Rito cae al suelo dado al gran poder de Hagen

Hagen: Señorita Freya regresemos con la señorita Hilda para llevarle el cadáver de Rito como un recuerdo, estoy seguro que le agradara verlo

N: Rito se levanta y Hagen comienza a lanzarle rayos de fuego y en ese Rito

Rito: Ya puedo ver su ataque

N: Rito salta para evadir la pero no logra evadir por completo el ataque y por ende de lo poco que sufrió fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate otra vez, cayendo violentamente al suelo y la tiara que protege su cabeza se separa de su cabeza quedando inconsciente y Hagen camina en donde está el

Hagen: Has ido directo al infierno del calor hirviente, informare a la señorita Hilda de lo valiente que fuiste al combatir, ya debes de estar odiando el calor, si vuelves a nacer que sea en un país en donde no haya frio (Agarra la tiara de la armadura de Cisne) Tomare como una prueba que he vencido al caballero de Cisne para llevárselo a la señorita Hilda

N: Hagen camina para irse de la cueva pero en ese entonces Rito vuelve a recuperar la consciencia

Rito: Ja hace calor

Hagen: Que

N: Rito intenta se está levantándose con dificultad cosa que sorprende a Hagen

Hagen: (Recibió mi Rayo de Fuego en 2 ocasiones no puedo creer que aun siga con vida, jamás he visto a un sujeto tan fuerte)

N: Rito aun intenta levantarse por completo y mira fijamente a Hagen aun cuando ve todo doble

Rito: Hagen para salvar a Hilda debes entregarme el zafiro de Odín (Tono exhausto)

Hagen: Aun te atreves a decir semejante cosa

Rito: El zafiro de Odín

Hagen: Escucha Rito ya que tú has crecido en Siberia tú debes de saber lo difícil que es vivir en la tundra. Debes entenderlo vivir anhelando en un lugar que este inundando por la maravillosa luz del sol, no puedes desaprovechar como esta Rito

Rito: No es Hilda quien lo desea, todo proviene del poder maligno del ugh (Se cae un poco mientras camina) maldito anillo Nibelungo

Hagen: Carajo

Rito: No puedes vencerme todavía

Hagen: Tienes mucha fuerza Cisne

Rito: Entrégame el zafiro de Odín ahora

Hagen: ¡Nunca lo hare! (Da un gran salto) ¡Rayo de Fuego!

N: Rito salta y logra evadir la técnica sin sufrir ningún daño y comienza a contraatacar con

Rito: Ejecución de Aurora

N: Hagen logra evadir a tiempo la Ejecución de Aurora sorprendido ante la fuerza de Rito

Hagen: (Es increíble si hubiera tardado una milésima de segundo me habría convertido en una estatua de hielo)

N: Hagen ve que Rito nuevamente cae al suelo boca abajo ha voluntad propia

Hagen: (Es increíble, si no se hubiera interpuesto el magma me habría vencido)

N: Afuera de la cueva se ven a Freya junto con Lala y Yami

Freya: Allí debe estar Hagen y Rito

Lala: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo

Yami: No quiero que Rito muera

N: Las 3 se adentran a la cueva mientras que con Saori y las demás Kiki siente el cosmos de Rito disminuirse

Kiki: Rito esta en grave peligro su cosmos se está reduciendo

Run: Por favor que Rito no muera, espero si ellas podrán hacer algo

Misato: Lo máximo que podemos hacer es tener fe

N: Volviendo a la batalla Hagen agarra a Rito y planea lanzarlo hacia la lava para por fin matarlo

Hagen: Adiós Rito

N: Todo parece perdido para el caballero de Cisne pero llegan Freya, Lala y Yami

Freya: Basta Hagen

Hagen: (Se da la vuelta) Señorita Freya

Freya: Hagen por favor no le hagas daño

Lala: Si suelta a Rito ahora mismo

Yami: Si no lo haces prepárate a sufrir las consecuencias, esta vez no fallare

Hagen: Señorita Freya

Freya: Hagen

N: Hagen suelta a Rito y Lala y Yami corren hacia el

Lala/Yami: Rito

Lala: Rito estas bien

N: Rito vuelve a despertar y ve que Lala y Yami están a frente de el

Rito: Lala, Yami que hacen aquí

Lala: Kiki nos dijo que estabas sufriendo, vinimos junto a Freya para evitar que mueras

Freya: Hagen escúchame por favor. Mi hermana Hilda ha dejado de ser mi dulce hermana y todo por culpa del poder sobrenatural del anillo Nibelungo. Por favor tienes que ayudarme para salvar a mi hermana Hilda. Por favor te lo suplico tienes que ayudarme Hagen

Hagen: Señorita Freya no puedo creer que se atreva a decir eso sobre su hermana con quien se llevaba bien, esas personas tienen la culpa. Usted es tan inocente

Freya: Hagen eso no es cierto creí que tu podrías comprenderme pero veo que no es así

Hagen: Señorita Freya despierte por favor se lo suplico, ha sido engañada por esas personas que dicen los guerreros del santuario más sus cómplices, la señorita Hilda intenta conducirnos a un lugar que haya más luz del sol. Freya me siento muy feliz al perder mi vida por tu mente maravillosa

Freya: Estas equivocado Hagen

Rito: (Se levanta) Hagen lo que dice Freya es la verdad, debes creerla

Hagen: Silencio, ustedes son los instigadores los culpables de todo esto

Rito: Te equivocas Hilda es la persona que puso a la tierra en peligro e inicio estas terribles batallas entre nosotros

Hagen: Asgard y la señorita Hilda reinaran sobre la tierra aunque tú no lo quieras

Freya: Hagen por favor usa tu cosmos para la paz, por favor tú no te entrenabas para pelear por el mal verdad

Hagen: Señorita Freya, me apena saber que no confía en su adorada hermana pero si a esos miserables. Rito eres un fastidio, inicia tu viaje al infierno del calor hirviente

Freya: No Hagen (Se pone delante de Rito y también Lala y Yami)

Hagen: Señorita Freya (Cierra los ojos y baja un poco la mirada en señal de duda)

Lala: (Es igual que Zastin como actúa) Pensó al ver cómo reacciona Hagen ante Freya. Nota: Para quienes conozcan To Love Ru sabrán a quien me refiero

Freya: Hagen por favor debes creerme

Hagen: Señorita Freya apartase de esas personas quienes la engañaron

Lala: Deberías escuchar a tu amiga ella dice la verdad

Hagen: Rito y tus amigas los odios a todos ustedes con el fondo de mi corazón

Rito: Basta ya Hagen

Hagen: Soy el dios guerrero de la señorita Hilda, señorita Freya quitase por favor

Freya: No lo hare

Hagen: Señorita Freya porque dice eso

Freya: Por favor mátame a mi primero

N: Hagen confundido decide concentrar su cosmos para hacer lo que dice Freya

Hagen: Señorita Freya me complace morir por usted. Rayo de Fuego

N: Al momento que Hagen ejecuta su técnica Rito agarra a las chicas con sus brazos y se da la vuelta junto con ellas pero el recibe el Rayo de Fuego de Hagen a toda su potencia

Rito: Ahhhh

Lala/Yami: Rito

N: Dado al poder de la técnica Rito y las demás fueron impulsadas hacia la pared en donde Rito sufre el mayor daño, Lala y Yami no sufrieron mucho daño pero Freya dado a su poca resistencia fácilmente quedo inconsciente

Lala/Yami: Rito estas bien

Rito: Si estoy (Mira a Freya) Freya no (Voltea la mirada para ver a Hagen)

Hagen: Rito

Rito: Hagen

Hagen: Rito este será tu fin y lo mismo para tus amigas

Rito: Hagen has impedido a lo que Freya se proponía y eso es un pecado tan grande que ni la muerte será suficiente

Hagen: Cállate maldito parasito

N: Rito y Hagen comienzan a concentran sus cosmos, Rito le pide a Lala y a Yami que cuiden de Freya que aún está viva

Rito: (Que encienda mi cosmos que arda hasta el extremo, permite que encienda el 7mo sentido)

Hagen: ¡Rayo de Fuego ataca!

Rito: ¡Ejecución de Aurora ataca!

N: Ambas técnicas chocan todo parece que ambos guerreros quieren tener la victoria pero al final el que gano es

Hagen: Ahhhhhhh

N: Hagen es lanzando por la técnica de Rito hacia arriba, mientras tanto Freya despierta para ver que Hagen cae fuertemente hacia el suelo

Freya: Hagen

N: Freya se arrastra a donde esta Hagen para tomarle de la mano, Freya empieza llorar y recordar su infancia junto a Hagen, Rito y las chicas miraban con mucha tristeza a Freya quien llora ante la muerte de Hagen quien siempre le ha sido leal durante su vida y juro morir por Freya, Hilda y Asgard

Rito: Ha sido una batalla cruel no creen chicas

Lala: Pobre Freya es muy horrible perder a alguien tan importante

Yami: Es verdad ha sido una batalla cruel

N: Freya se desmaya y Rito toma el zafiro de Odín de Hagen acto seguido lleva el cuerpo de Hagen a fuera de la cueva mientras que Lala carga a Freya, fuera de la cueva Rito hace una tumba para Hagen y con su cosmos crea una cruz de hielo como lapida. Finalizando Rito se para frente de la recién tumba de Hagen mientras mira el zafiro de Odín que lleva en la mano

Rito: Hagen (Se da la vuelta para ver a las chicas) Lala, Yami por favor cuiden de Freya y llévensela a donde esta Saori y las demás

Lala: Entendido

Yami: Rito estas bien después de todo lo que hiciste en la batalla

Rito: Que, si claro que estoy bien no se preocupen por mi

N: Rito camina pero se nota lo exhausto que esta para moverse y en ese entonces

Yami: (Agarra a Rito por el hombro) No estás del todo bien necesitas ayuda

Rito: Yami

Yami: Mejor que Lala se vaya con Freya con las demás yo me quedare aquí contigo para ayudarte Rito

Rito: Ok está bien puedo notar que no importa lo mucho que diga de que es peligroso, pero prométeme que no te arriesgues tu vida por mi entendido

Yami: Está pidiendo algo que no puedo aceptar, recuerda que he vivido mi vida arriesgándome cada día, no tenía a nadie ni un propósito solo sobrevivía y hacia el trabajo de otros. Cuando te conocí sentí que mi vida tuvo sentido y por ello protegeré a lo que me da sentido a mi vida por lo que no me importa morir por ti Rito con tal que pueda serte de ayuda

Rito: Yami si así quieres está bien pero igualmente no quiero verte sufrir aunque sea para que me protejas, como dices que yo soy importante para ti, tu igualmente eres importante para mí por lo que jamás toleraría que murieras frente a mí, y lo mismo digo de ti Lala

Lala: Rito (Saca sus alas) Espero que estés bien y que todo esto termine

N: Lala se va llevándose a Freya mientras que Rito y Yami caminan hacia el palacio del Valhala

Ending Blue Dream

**Blue Dream, saca tu interior, universo intensa acción de dos**: Esta Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso sentando en una roca en medio de una pradera donde se ve que el viento sopla con fuerza en medio de una resplandeciente noche

**Blue Dream, todo cambiara y tus sueños se realizaran:** Se ven a Rito, Shinji, Asuna y Ichika en sus armaduras caminando en medio de la pradera donde se ve el resplandor de la luna llena

**Quiero revelar todo de mí, no disfrazar la verdad:** Se ven a Rito, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji en la punta de una montaña viendo el horizonte de lo que parece ser el monte Fuji

**Vivirá el profundo amor, yo lucharé siempre así:** Se ven una imagen transparente de Tsukune, Asuna, Rito, Ichika y Shinji en medio del cielo donde en medio de la pradera son observados por Moka, Asuka, Houki, Lala, Yami, Rin, Run, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rei, Mari, Mizore, Kurumu, Misato, Chifuyu, Laura, Yukary y Ruby

**Vivirá el profundo amor no importa yo se vivir: **Se vuelve a ver a Tsukune sentado en la roca, que esta vez se levanta y mira hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa

Fin del Ending y del capitulo

Especial: Los Lobos mejor que sean solitarios parte 2

N: En la entrada de la mansión Kido alguien toca la puerta y es atendida por Kyoko

Kyoko: Muy buenas tardes que se le ofrece

Yuno: Buenas tardes quisiera saber si esta Yuky aquí

Kyoko: Ah hola Yuno, enseguida llamo a Yukiteru si quieres pase (Mira lo que carga Yuno en la espalda) De casualidad que cargas en la espalda Yuno

Yuno: Es una sorpresa para Yuky, quiero pasar la noche aquí si no es mucha molestia

Kyoko: Hablare con Saori

N: Yuno se queda en la sala y entra Yukiteru

Yukiteru: Yuno no pensé que ibas a venir

Yuno: Yuky vives en un lugar increíble

Yukiteru: No es para tanto, pero le preguntaste a tus padres para pasar la noche aquí verdad

Yuno: Claro que si Yuky ellos aceptaron sin mas

Yukiteru: (Que padres tan permisivos) Bueno Yuno hay unas habitaciones de huéspedes cual quieres

Yuno: Quiero pasar la noche contigo en tu habitación

Yukiteru: ¡Que! Hablas en serio Yuno, no crees que es un poco extraño que comparta mi habitación contigo

Yuno: A mí no me lo parece, hasta traje algo que te sorprenderá Yuky

Yukiteru: Y que tiene eso que llevas

Yuno: Es una sorpresa te lo enseñare mañana por la mañana

Yukiteru: Ok, solo espero que nadie más haya escuchado esto

N: A lo lejos de la puerta se ven a Asuna, Kyoko, Naruko y Orochi viendo y escuchando todo

Asuna: Esa es Yuno Gasai de nuestra clase verdad

Kyoko: Si y vino aquí por Yukiteru

Naruto: Siempre he visto que Yuno siempre seguía a Yukiteru por todas partes

Orochi: Si es así creo que ya sabemos del porque está aquí

Asuna: Se nota a leguas que siente algo por Yukiteru

Kyoko: No por nada lo acosa a cada rato

Naruko: Eso significa que

Orochi: Podemos

Asuna/Kyoko/Naruko/Orochi: Divertirnos con ella y Yukiteru (Expresión oscura y de total malicia)

N: Con Yukiteru y Yuno

Yukiteru: Me iré un momento espera aquí

Yuno: Ok te esperare

N: Yukiteru se va mientras que Asuna y las demás van a donde esta Yuno

Asuna: Hola Yuno (Tono alegre)

Yuno: Hola Asuna no sabía que todas ustedes viven aquí

Kyoko: Es que todas nosotras somos huérfanas y fuimos adoptadas por la Fundación Graude igual con Yukiteru que no tiene padres como nosotras

Yuno: Que Yukiteru no tiene padres eso es triste

Naruko: Pero sabes que eso significa Yuno

Yuno: Que significa

Orochi: Como Yukiteru está solo en este mundo, es necesario que tengas que acompañarlo para que el sea feliz

Yuno: En-en serio (Se sonroja)

Kyoko: Así es Yuno y te digo un secreto, tu le gustas a Yukiteru

Yuno: Que yo le gusto a Yuky

Orochi: Si y es que Yukiteru es muy tímido por lo que tiene miedo en querer confesar sus sentimientos hacia ti, por ende quiso practicar con nosotras para confesarte su amor hacia tu

Yuno: Que Yuky hiso eso, eso es romántico

Naruko: Te doy un consejo, esta noche aprovecha para confesarle todo lo que sientes a Yukiteru de seguro el dirá si

Yuno: De verdad (Le sale estrellas por los ojos)

Orochi: Así, vamos Yuno sé que puedes confesarle todo lo que sientes para hacer muy, muy feliz a Yukiteru (Da pulgar arriba con un diente brillando)

Yuno: Gracias pero no sé si pueda

Asuna: (Le agarra los hombros a Yuno) Yuno yo en tu lugar confesaría mis sentimientos lo más pronto posible o sino

Yuno: Sino que

Asuna: Puede que una chica horrible lo seduzca y lo lleve a una vida de total sufrimiento, quieres que algo así le pase a Yukiteru

Yuno: Que (Se imagina a Yukiteru viviendo una vida de vicios, mujeres y juegos de azar donde al final Yukiteru muere por causas desconocidas) No, no permitiré que le pase algo así ni muerta permitiré que a Yuky pase por eso jamás (Modo yandere activado)

Asuna: Entonces te daré consejos para que Yukiteru te acepte, quieres escucharlos

Yuno: Claro todo lo que sea por Yuky

Asuna: Muy bien primero cuando se duerma ata a Yukiteru con estas cadenas (Le da las cadenas de Andrómeda) purifican el cuerpo y el alma de cualquier hombre, te será útil para que el confiese sus sentimientos hacia ti

Yuno: Entendido

Orochi: También usa este suero de la verdad (Le da un suero paralizante) con eso Yukiteru podrá confesar sin temor todo lo que siente por ti

Yuno: Muchas gracias

Kyoko: También asegura las puertas y cierra las ventanas para que nadie interrumpa

Yuno: Si

Naruko: Último consejo, se directa y pégate lo más que puedas de él, así todo funcionara

Yuno: Muy bien ya memorice todo, mucha gracias por sus consejos de verdad son buenas amigas

Asuna: Todo lo que sea por la felicidad de Yukiteru y la tuya

Orochi: Te apoyaremos en las buenas y en las malas

Naruko: Ten suerte en confesar todo lo que sientes a Yukiteru

N: Las chicas se van dejando a una feliz Yuno

Con Asuna, Kyoko, Naruko y Orochi que dan miradas muy siniestras

Kyoko: Todo fue como lo planeamos no es verdad

Orochi: Ya me imagino la cara que tendrá Yukiteru esta noche

Naruko: Ya tengo preparada las cámaras

Asuna: Puede que esta sea la noche más loca que jamás hemos presenciado

N: Volviendo con Yuno que llega Yukiteru

Yukiteru: Ya todo está listo sígueme Yuno

Yuno: Esta bien (Hare todo lo que ellas me aconsejaron y debo agradecerlas por los regalos que me dieron espero agradecerlas pronto)

N: Tal parece que Yukiteru sin saberlo va a tener una noche inolvidable

Fin del Especial?

**Notas del Autor: Muy buenas a todos que tal el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, saben últimamente estoy volviendo a leer el manga de To Love Ru y saben estoy reconsiderando hacer el fic crossover que muchos andaban esperando desde El Dragón Infinito pero que decidí cancelarlo dado a este fic que escribí, en dado caso de que haga ese fic planeo que sea un universo alterno al de este fic o séase que no entrara al canon de este fic como lo está El Dragón Infinito lo quiero hacer así para evitar contradicciones para este fic, planeo que la historia sea ya después de lo de Poseidón en donde Rito decide vivir una vida normal aun siendo caballero de Cisne pero si quieren puede que sea otra armadura como Pegaso, Dragón, Fénix, Lobo, Unicornio o León Menor, si quieren puede que reutilice a los personajes de este fic como Tsukune, Ichika, Shinji y Asuna o prefieren que utilice a los protagonistas originales **

**Aún estoy considerando escribir ese crossover pero tampoco estoy seguro para cuando lo escriba y esté listo, puede que lo titule To Love Saint si quiere que use el termino de Santo**

**Nuevamente agradezco a los usuarios Chivotenkai y Sekishiki por su colaboración, si quieren colaborar en más capítulos o dar sugerencias por favor enviar mensaje privado a mi cuenta de usuario y leeré con atención sus sugerencias y opiniones **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: Un hermoso Réquiem **


	6. Un Hermoso Réquiem

**Respuesta de comentarios:**

**Sekishiki: Que las batallas son algo largas, pues estoy siendo lo más fiel a lo que ocurrió al anime saltando algunas escenas y centrándome a la batalla que si bien no es algo larga si comparamos con Dragon Ball Z en la batalla de Frieza en donde 5 episodios y aun decían que faltaban 5 minutos para que el planeta se destruya **

**Chivotenkai: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, la crueldad de las chicas está justificado digo de algo tenían que entretenerse y Yuno vino para alegrar el día y me siento gusto que te encante el título de este capitulo **

**Sin más preámbulos empecemos **

Capítulo 6: Un hermoso Réquiem

Opening Soldier Dream

N: Se ve la estatua de Atenea y de bajo de ella se ve un inmenso resplandor donde salen Tsukune, Ichika, Asuna, Rito y Shinji vestidos en sus armaduras listos para luchar

Los Guerreros del Zodiaco contra Los Guerreros de Odín

**Volar hasta el cielo, siempre en alto**: Tsukune, Asuna, Ichika, Rito y Shinji son vestidos con sus armaduras

**La verdad se sabrá con el triunfo del mañana**: Saori esta cara a cara con Hilda de Polaris en medio de la estatua de Odín

**Alumbra el camino, (el camino):** Las amigas de nuestros caballeros (véase los harems de Ichika, Rito, Shinji y Tsukune) miran hacia el horizonte en donde se encuentran nuestros caballeros luchando

**Brillará esa luz, que es la del Soldier Dream**: Se ven el cielo las constelaciones de Fénix, Andrómeda, Dragón, Cisne y Pegaso, en esta última sale Tsukune giñando el ojo en señal de confianza

**Fuerza y valor, activando el cosmos:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros ejecutando sus técnicas características entre ellos Ichika con su Furia del Dragón, Asuna con sus Cadenas Nebulares, Rito y su Rayo de Aurora, Shinji con sus Alas Ardientes de Fénix y finalizando con Tsukune con sus Meteoros de Pegaso

**El mundo brillará, sólo di que sí:** Tsukune usa sus Meteoros de Pegaso para arrazar a un millar de vikingos asgardianos y después se ven a los 5 guerreros junto a Saori viendo hacia el horizonte con expresión de esperanza y determinación

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad:** Se ven a nuestros guerreros en frente de sus nuevos enemigos

**Vive tus sueños y llegarás al**...: Nuestros guerreros comienzan a luchar ferozmente contra sus nuevos adversarios en una intensa batalla

**Saint Seiya Sabrás conmigo qué es la libertad Vive tus sueños y llegarás al fin: La** gran batalla de los guerreros Atenienses llega a un punto culminante en donde Tsukune se viste con la armadura de Odín y se enfrenta contra Sigfried y al terminar se ven a nuestros 5 guerreros en frente de Saori en medio de la galaxia

Fin del Opening

En medio de una gran escalera se puede apreciar a Asuna corriendo en dirección al palacio del Valhala pero se detiene por un momento a causa de algo

Asuna: (Primero fue Tsukune luego Ichika y ahora Rito) Pensó al sentir los cosmos de los demás disminuirse a causa de las batallas que tuvieron (Es horrible que ellos estén sufriendo casi como al igual que en las 12 casas en donde muchos caballeros murieron en vano todo porque la puta de Saori es la diosa Atenea, me hice doncella para ser fuerte y velar por la justicia no para que una niña mimada se las quiera dar de gran cosa y tengamos que literalmente dar nuestras vidas por ella para que según en palabras de esa Saori haya paz en el mundo cosa que aun dudo mucho. Solo espero que Lala, Yami y Run y las amigas de Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji los liberen de las garras de Saori, esperemos que después de que derrotemos a esa Hilda de Polaris que de seguro es una versión aun peor de Saori ya no tengamos que estar de guardaespaldas) Pensó muy irritada recordando todo lo que hicieron para salvar a Saori

Lo que falte que el siguiente que esté a punto de morir sea Shinji

N: Con Shinji tomando otro camino

Shinji: (Que extraño sentí como si alguien dijera un mal presagio para mí, tal vez sea uno de esos dioses guerreros de los que tenemos que enfrentarnos)

N: Shinji vuelve a correr siguiendo su camino, mientras tanto con Rei, Asuka y Mari siguen corriendo siguiendo las huellas de Shinji y Asuna hasta llegar a un punto en donde hay 2 caminos y ya no había más huellas al ser un piso solido

Rei: Al parecer aquí termina

Asuka: Eso significa que perdimos su rastro

Mari: Que Shinji ya está fuera de nuestro alcance

Rei: Parece que si

Mari: Que no por favor no quiero oír esas cosas horribles, no quiero pensar que Shinji está demasiado lejos de mi

Asuka: Ya tranquilízate aún puede que podamos seguirle el rastro

Rei: Posiblemente puede que haya escogido pasar por esas escaleras

Asuka: Entonces no perdamos más tiempo debemos seguirlo

Mari: Andando

N: Las chicas van hacia las escaleras pero sin que lo supieran Shinji tomo otra ruta y quien está siguiendo es

Asuna: (Espero que los demás hayan logrado ir al palacio del Valhala y hayan obtenido los zafiros de Odín, no debo quedarme atrás)

N: Mientras corre comienza a escuchar una música que capta toda su atención

Tema musical ((( watch?v=bCJ4LHdZm3s)))

Asuna comienza a caminar guiada por la dulce melodía que se escucha

Asuna: (Que música tan hermosa, pero a la vez se siente mucha tristeza quien será quien la está tocando) Pensó en referencia a la música que se está escuchando (Que extraño porque mi cadena no se mueve)

¿?: Me complazca que te agrade mi música Andrómeda

N: Asuna logra encontrarse con el responsable de la música, el sujeto en cuestión es un dios guerrero que lleva una armadura de color rojo, su piel es blanca como la nieve y su cabello es de tono naranja como el de Asuna y su hermano Rito y toca una lira de color negro, Asuna mira fijamente al músico

Asuna: (De verdad es muy apuesto, por favor que no sea el enemigo) Quien eres

¿?: Soy Mime de Beta Nash Eta (Se ve detrás de él, la constelación de la Gran Cacerola)

Asuna: (Mime de Beta Nash Eta que hermoso nombre)

Mime: Este es un réquiem solo para ti

Asuna: Es solo para mí, eres muy amable (Se sonroja un poco)

Mime: Es la música de tu muerte

Asuna: Hm gracias, ¡Espera que! (Tono de sorpresa)

Mime: Puedo leer todo lo que hay en tu mente, puedo ver que no te gusta pelear y que tienes un desagrado hacia Atenea que juraste proteger pero te daré un buen consejo, tu tibio corazón será lo que provoque irremediablemente tu muerte

Asuna: Aunque no me agrade Saori he jurado proteger esta tierra y tengo la misión de rescatar a Saori aunque no me guste del todo, si te interpones en mi camino no tengo otra opción más que combatir contra ti

Mime: De acuerdo combatiremos

Asuna: (Es una lástima pero ni modo) Cadena Nebular

N: Asuna lanza su Cadena Nebular hacia Mime pero la cadena al llegar a Mime esta se detiene y suspendida en el aire antes de impactar contra el

Asuna: Mi cadena se detuvo, algo debe estarla sujetando

N: La cadena se cae al suelo y Asuna se abruma de lo que ve

Asuna: Que

Mime: Hahahahaha

Asuna: Maldición es muy fuerte

Mime: (Abre los ojos donde estos brillan en tono morado) No te das cuenta Andrómeda, tu cadena reacciona con rapidez en el aire contra la muerte y se convierte en un arma muy poderosa, pero no todos tus oponentes temen a la muerte, yo no

Asuna: (Tienes razón tu no pareces una amenaza, pero siento que tu cosmos está inundado por una tristeza profunda)

Mime: No podrás vencerme y no te agrada pelear como tu cadena lo indica, no hay razón para pelear Asuna, solo duerme permanentemente por mi mano (Saca de su mano derecha hilos de cosmos)

N: Mime lanza hilos de cosmos hacia Asuna y esta los esquiva a tiempo yéndose a un pilar de ladrillos

Asuna: Su tiene un poderoso cosmos y me ha atacado con facilidad

N: Mime lanza otra vez sus hilos de cosmos y corta en pedazos el pilar en donde esta Asuna y esta vuelve a esquivar el ataque

Asuna: Va a matarme si sigue así. Cadena Circular ayúdame

N: Asuna alza la cadena para formar un circulo que la protege de los hilos de cosmos de Mime

Asuna: Se inicia la defensa de mi cadena

Mime: No existe ninguna defensa que funcione contra mi técnica

N: Mime sigue lanzando sus hilos contra Asuna mientras se defiende usando sus cadenas, pero a los pocos segundos los hilos de Mime son tan poderosos que logran destruir la defensa de Asuna y derribarla en el acto

Asuna: Ahhhh

N: Choca contra un pilar de ladrillos y se levanta un poco adolorida

Asuna: Maldición

Mime: Aun no lo entiendes Andrómeda

Asuna: Mime no me agrada combatir como tú lo has dicho, pero esta es mi única solución para mi como lo hice en la batalla de las 12 casas, para ser sincera no puedo odiarte como un enemigo (Ni hablar que eres muy apuesto) porque no me agrada combatir pero no hay tiempo para titubeos, combatiré de todas formas si te interpones en mi camino te lo advierto Cadena Nebular

N: Asuna usa su Cadena Nebular para atacar a Mime pero este toca las cuerdas de su lira y desaparece y aparece varias imágenes transparentes de, el tocando la lira

Asuna: Cadena Nebular

N: Asuna da con su cadena a todas las imágenes de Mime pero ninguna es el verdadero y ve a los lados para ver que hay más imágenes transparentes de Mime en toda la zona donde todas tocan una intensa melodía con la lira

Mime: Lastima Asuna tu cadena no puede encontrarme, crees verdaderamente que puedes vencer a tu enemigo sin odiarlo JE eres muy optimista, podrás decir tal cosa cuando seas más fuerte que tu enemigo

Asuna: Cállate acabare contigo estoy segura Cadena Nebular

N: Da otra vez a todas las imágenes de Mime y estas desaparecen

Asuna: Cadena Nebular

N: Esta vez Asuna logra atrapar al verdadero Mime

Asuna: Lo logre

Mime: Lo repetiré una vez mas no puedes ganar

N: Asuna creyó que atrapo a Mime pero en realidad atrapo a un pilar inmóvil

Asuna: Que

N: El verdadero Mime aparece detrás de ella y Mime ataca con sus hilos de cosmos

Asuna: Ahhhh

N: Asuna nuevamente es derribada por la técnica de Mime y este camina hacia ella

Mime: Porque insistes en pelear, porque Andrómeda

Asuna: Ya te lo he dicho tengo un deber que cumplir de proteger a esta tierra

Mime: Acaso crees que podrás proteger a esta pobre y miserable tierra, crees que esta tierra apueste por tu pobre y miserable vida o crees que llegara el momento en que haya paz sin pelear y sin delitos, acaso lo crees piénsalo

Asuna: (Este sujeto es distinto a aquellos a quienes he combatido, lee todo lo que hay en mi mente)

Mime: Tu haz herido a muchas personas en la guerra de las 12 casas Andrómeda y tú también resultaste herida y que fue lo que conseguiste solo otra pelea

Asuna: (Es cierto he lastimado a muchas personas, la justicia no es una excusa y puede que sea cierto lo que dijo Mime pero pensándolo bien lastime a personas que no dudaban que querer lastimar a otras personas y en el peor de los casos por pura satisfacción personal, debería sentirme mal por haber lastimado a ese tipo de personas, mi hermano Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji también lastimaron personas pero igualmente están conscientes de que eso es malo pero lo hacen en nombre de la justicia y creyendo que aún hay esperanza, ellos están arriesgando sus vidas mientras que yo me estoy lamentando de cosas que ya hice en el pasado no debo dejar que eso me afecte, si lo hago seria darle la espalda a todo el esfuerzo y sacrificio que ellos hicieron, no debo arrepentirme de lo que hice en el pasado, lo hecho ya está aún la vida sigue y tengo una labor importante por cumplir, no importa lo que diga Mime no dejare que simples palabras me afecten) Penso de manera reflexiva para al final mirar a Mime con un rostro de determinación y valentía

Mime: Bien Asuna qué opinas de lo que acabo de decir

Asuna: Puedo decir que en parte es verdad lo que dices, pero reflexionando de lo que hice sé que hay personas que no entienden con palabras y solo gusta sufrir para beneficio propia, crees que vale la pena razonar con ese tipo de gente

Mime: En eso tienes razón pero veo que lo está diciendo a conveniencia propia

Asuna: Tal vez pero si de algo se es que te derrotare y tendré tu zafiro de Odín se lo he prometido a mi hermano y a mis amigos

Mime: Hermano hm, continua hablando de tus amigos y en tu familia pero no tiene objeto creer en eso debes entenderlo

Asuna: Que

Mime: Andrómeda no sabes lo triste y violento se siente uno cuando lo traicionan

Asuna: Que dices no lo entiendo

Mime: Por eso te dije que eres demasiado optimista Andrómeda será mejor que dejas de luchar como una doncella

Asuna: Que (Se pone en posición de combate)

Mime: Hehe (Comienza a tocar su lira)

N: Mime vuelve a tocar su melodía de la muerte creando imágenes de, el transparente y Asuna está pensando en cómo enfrentarse a él de manera efectiva

Asuna: Es verdad que mi cadena no puede detectar a un enemigo que tenga miedo a la muerte, pero ahora es posible vencerte porque quiero ganar la batalla, tu intentas derrotarme a través de la velocidad, controlare mi cadena a la misma velocidad a la que te mueves y así podre encontrarte. Cadena Nebular

N: Asuna nuevamente usa su Cadena Nebular para encontrar a Mime pero otra vez no lo logra e Mime aparece detrás de ella

Mime: Hahaha

N: Mime lanza sus hilos de cosmos ha Asuna y

Asuna: Ahhhhh

N: Asuna es derribada nuevamente y ella se levanta. Mientras tanto cerca de la batalla llegan Asuka, Mari y Rei

Mari: Escuche gritos

Rei: Debe ser una pelea

Asuka: Entonces Shinji debe estar luchando ahora mismo

N: Las 3 se adentran más para ver pero al acercarse a ver quiénes pelean ellas se esconden entre las ruinas de la zona y ellas se decepcionan al ver quiénes son los que pelean

Rei: No es Shinji

Asuka: O sea que tomamos la ruta equivocada, pero ella no es la que usa cadenas

Mari: Si y miran contra quien se enfrenta, a decir verdad ese tipo es muy apuesto

Asuka: Es verdad es guapo, pero que hace cargando una lira o es que pelea con eso

N: Volviendo a la pelea Asuna comienza a atacar con

Asuna: Cadena Nebular

N: Asuna usa su cadena para atacar a las múltiples imágenes de Mime para ver si logra dar con el verdadero pero otra vez falla y en consta de eso Mime vuelve a atacar con sus hilos de cosmos

Asuna: Ahhhh (Acaso es imposible seguirle todos sus movimientos o lo que me dijo Mime es) comienza a recordar cuando Mime le dice que la cadena de Andrómeda no funciona contra enemigos que no le temen a la muerte y paralelamente Mime está tocando su réquiem (Pero no entiendo porque no siento el peligro en Mime aun golpeando con esa técnica tan poderosa)

N: Asuna se levanta y comienza a mirar las múltiples imágenes de Mime y está reflexionando de cómo debe atacarlo de manera efectiva, mientras que Asuka y las demás miran la escena más las múltiples imágenes de Mime con expresión de confusión

Asuka: Soy yo o veo varios de ese tipo de la lira

Mari: No eres la única yo también veo varios de ese sujeto

Rei: Deben ser ilusiones

Mari: Pero la melodía que está tocando es muy hermosa es como si tocara el alma

Asuka: Si es hermosa pero se siente algo triste

Rei: Que música tan bonita

N: Asuna aún sigue concentrándose para ver una oportunidad para atacar a Mime

Asuna: (Debo concentrarme y no prestar atención a la música, debo usar todos mis sentidos)

N: Mientras Mime termina de tocar su réquiem se comienza a salir la luz del sol iluminando el lugar y con ello Mime termina su réquiem

Mime: Ya te diste por vencida Asuna

Asuna: Allí estas la sombra del piso indica en donde estas. Ataca cadena

N: Asuna vuelve a atacar con sus cadenas y esta vez logra darle a Mime y a la vez quitarle el casco de su armadura

Asuna: Esta vez te he atrapado Mime, tu lograste engañar a mi cadena de Andrómeda moviéndote con demasiada rapidez, me desconcertaste y ocultando tu odio con tu música de lira y casi pierdo el conocimiento con tus hilos, por supuesto no pude escuchar tu música pero descubrir una pista de la cual pude leer tu técnica

Mime: Bien hecho eres una genio Andrómeda

Asuna: Mi cadena funciona a las mil maravillas si no escucha tu lira así te venceré

N: Mime logra quitarse de encima las cadenas sin mucho esfuerzo sorprendiendo a Asuna

Asuna: No puedo creerlo como es posible que mi cadena no reaccione si no está escuchando la música

Mime: Por lo que veo aun no quieres combatir o es que te has dado por vencida, tu cosmos no es lo suficientemente grande para combatir contra mí

Asuna: No tengo mi razón para combatir, jamás me daré por vencida Mime pero porque mi cadena es imposible

Mime: No estas preparada para ser una guerrera, si insistes en combatir seguro que morirás permíteme enviarte al cielo

N: Asuna se quita partes de su armadura empezando por los guantes cosa que confunde a Mime

Mime: Que estás haciendo Andrómeda porque te quitas la armadura, acaso has perdido la razón

Asuna: Yo ya no le temo a la muerte no me importa morir pero antes debo salvar a la tierra y detener a Hilda

Mime: Sigues con eso

Asuna: Puedo pedirte algo Mime

Mime: Que es

Asuna: Te are la misma pregunta que tú me hiciste ¿Por qué peleas Mime? Es una duda que no puedo entender

Mime: SI he de ser sincero peleo para derrotar al santuario y así poder controlar a todo el mundo

Asuna: No digas mentiras

Mime: Que

Asuna: Creo que me estas ocultando la verdad. Tu eres muy distinto a cualquier enemigo que me he enfrentado antes y también distinto a los dioses guerreros, por lo que he estado combatiendo contigo me he dado cuenta que no estas combatiendo por Hilda no es así, tu eres casi como yo. Algo me dice que muy interiormente que a ti no te agrada pelear al principio creí que era tu música que inutilizo mi cadena de Andrómeda pero mi cadena no reacciono aun cuando no estabas tocando, tu dijiste que habías renunciado a la pelea pero no es así, habías dicho que no te gusta lastimar a las personas pero ignoro si te habías dado cuenta de eso o no, la verdadera razón del porque lucho contigo es para hacerte entender de que estas equivocado con respecto a la señorita Hilda, tal vez Saori no sea la única que nos pueda salvar pero aun así mi hermano y mis amigos creen ciegamente en ella

Mime: Tonterías

Asuna: No sé porque siento una inmensa tristeza en ti, no puedes combatirme y así nunca me vencerás

Mime: Es todo lo que quieres decir Andrómeda acaso dices de que yo detesto combatir, ya se te había olvidado quien te hiso esas heridas acaso quieres sufrir recuerda, recuerda todo lo que sufriste en la pelea tu cosmos no es nada junto al mío Andrómeda, pues bien como te has desprendido de tu arma, de la cadena y de la armadura que te han salvado tu vida de mis poderosos hilos, eso significa que has elegido la muerte, de acuerdo mis hilos abran de perforar tu corazón y con ello tu cuerpo irremediablemente Andrómeda

Asuna: Morirás antes de hacerlo no habrá otra oportunidad

Mime: No podrás vencer sin armas, eso te lo aseguro Andrómeda

Asuna: Por favor dime la verdad Mime, porque no tendré otra oportunidad de volverte a ver (Comienza a concentrar su cosmos a gran intensidad)

Mime: No creo que exista esa posibilidad

N: Asuna con su cosmos está creando una corriente de viento color rosado

Asuna: No dispongo de tiempo es preciso que te venza

N: La corriente de cosmos se vuelve más intensa haciendo que Mime se perturbe

Mime: Que, que es esto siento como si mi cuerpo no quisiera moverse

N: Asuna concentra su cosmos al máximo para hacer

Asuna: Corriente Nebular

Mime: Ahhhhh

N: Mime es elevado por La Corriente Nebular de Asuna y por puro milagro aterriza de pie al suelo pero afectado por la técnica

Mime: No puedo moverme por este remolino. Pero que la Corriente Nebular toma más y más fuerza

Asuna: Así es puedo hacer que la Corriente Nebular adquiera más fuerza para transformarla en una poderosa Tormenta Nebular, aun no es tarde Mime por favor ríndete y dame tu zafiro de Odín

Mime: No puedes vencerme Andrómeda

Asuna: Aun no logras entender. Muy bien entonces será lo último Tormenta Nebular

N: La Tormenta Nebular arrasa a Mime lanzándolo por el aire y paralelamente la poderosa técnica está destrozando algunas ruinas y en donde están Asuka, Mari y Rei ellas ahora se están sujetando de los pirales para no salir volando

Asuka: Sujétense fuerte

Mari: Pero que viento hace

Rei: Ella debió hacer todo esto

Asuka: No hablen sujétense fuerte

N: Volviendo con Asuna y Mime

Asuna: Rito, amigos me reuniré con ustedes en el palacio del Valhala

N: Asuna ve uno de los pilares que hay donde este tiene cuerdas que la sujetan y Asuna se acerca a esas cuerdas sorprendida

Asuna: Si esas son

N: Asuna mira a donde van esas cuerdas y se ve a Mime en medio del aire suspendido, al pasar el efecto de la Tormenta Nebular Mime aterriza sin aparentemente sufrir daños

Mime: La Corriente Nebular es una gran técnica pero no es tan sencillo vencerme, voy a destruirte y tal como tu intentaste hacer. Combatiré a la máxima potencia y veraz la gran diferencia entre tu cosmos y el mío. Muere Andrómeda ha llegado la hora del toque del réquiem

N: Mime con su lira lanza cuerdas que atrapan a Asuna mientras que el toca su réquiem de la muerte, Asuka, Mari y Rei ven con horror lo que pasa

Asuna: El….. toque…. De …. Tu….. réquiem…..

Mime: Así es esta es música para morir, tu estarás muerta cuando termine la música Andrómeda

Asuna: No….. puedo… morir…. (Mi cadena no siente odio alguno por el a pesar que está tratando de matarme, pero es extraño es algo casi placentero, estaré muriendo Rito, Tsukune, Ichika y Shinji)

Mime: Este es el fin, adiós Andrómeda

Asuka: ¡Detente!

Mime: Hm

N: Mime ve de quien es la voz y ve a Asuka junta a Mari y Rei

Mime: Quienes son ustedes

Asuka: Por favor detente de una vez la estas agonizando

Mari: Asuka no crees que vinimos en el momento menos oportuno

Asuka: No me importa, no soporto ver como alguien sufre de esa manera tan horrible

Mime: Hm que inocentes son, si les soy sincero sería una lástima que alguien como Asuna muriera aunque sea bajo mis propias manos

Asuka: Si es así como piensas porque la haces sufrir de esa manera, porque

Mime: Porque es la enemiga, además si no se hubiera dado por vencida no tendría que pasar por esto

Asuka: Por favor detente lo que haces es muy cruel ya termina

Mime: Descuida todo acabara pronto, una vez que ella este muerta

Asuna: Huyan….. no… se…. Preocupen por….. mi

Asuka: De eso nunca y menos de que alguien esté sufriendo en frente de mi

Mime: Veo que eres muy valiente, pero si insistes en interferir terminaras como lo estará Andrómeda

N: Asuka corre hacia las cuerdas en donde está atrapada Asuna e intenta partirlas con sus manos

Asuka: (Ayudare de una forma u otra) Piensa mientras intenta cortar las cuerdas

Asuna: No….por favor…. Huye

Mime: Niña tonta si tanto insistes en morir con gusto cumpliré tu deseo

N: Mime saca sus cuerdas para atrapar a Asuka pero en ese mismo instante

Mime: Pero que

N: Inesperadamente salieron una plumas azules que cortan las cuerdas liberando a Asuna y salvando a Asuka

Mime: Quien es

N: En la cima de uno de los pilares aparece Shinji en su armadura de Fénix

Shinji: Soy el Ave Fénix

Asuka: ¡Shinji!

Mari/Rei: Shinji

N: Shinji da un salto hacia donde esta Asuka y Asuna, Shinji agarra entre sus brazos a la muy herida Asuna

Asuna: Shinji…. Viniste…. Pero porque

Shinji: Senti que tu cosmos energía se estaba reduciendo a tal grado de que ibas a morir, como estaba cerca no podía permitir que una de mis camaradas muera

Asuna: Gracias

N: Asuka, Mari y Rei ven con mucha molestia a Asuna

Mari: (Creo que era mejor que el la haya matado)

Rei: (Shinji le gusta esa chica)

Mime: Ha mas molestias

Shinji: Chicas cuiden de Asuna mientras que yo me encargue de este tipo

N: Rei y Mari cargan a Asuna y la recuestan en un lugar lejos de donde están Shinji y Mime

Mime: Es una pérdida de tiempo que intenten derrotarme, los enviare a todos ustedes al cielo a donde nunca podrán regresar

Shinji: Eso es lo que tú dices ahora veremos quién de los 2 se ira al cielo

N: Shinji corre hacia Mime mientras este usa sus hilos de cosmos para atacar, Shinji esquiva todos los hilos de manera efectiva

Mime: Eres el primero que esquiva mis hilos con tal agilidad

Shinji: (Su técnica es muy rápida y es tan fuerte como los rayos de Saga es casi invencible, si no hubiera combatido a Saga no lo hubiera podido evadir que enemigo tan poderoso es Mime)

N: Mime está volviendo a tocar su réquiem creando su ilusión de múltiples imágenes

Shinji: Que encanto tan poderoso es este

N: Shinji esta muy perturbado por el réquiem de Mime que le hace efecto

Shinji: (No puedo resistirme)

Mime: (Fénix ya no puedes liberarte de ella)

Shinji: (No debo ceder no)

Mime: (No puedes liberarte de ella, no puedes liberarte de ella, no puedes liberarte de ella)

Asuna: Shinji no escuches la lira por favor

Mime: No es tan sencillo

N: Mime junto a todas las imágenes levantan la mano derecha con la palma abierta apuntando a Shinji, las imágenes desaparecen dejando al Mime verdadero donde este con su cosmos lanza un poderoso rayo

Shinji: Ahhhhh

Asuka/Asuna/Mari/Rei: Shinji

N: Tras recibir semejante ataque Mime creyó que derroto a Shinji pero arriba de el esta

Shinji: Ave Fénix

N: Shinji intenta dar una poderosa patada pero Mime lo esquiva a tiempo e Shinji intenta dar un golpe e Mime le agarra el puño de manera efectiva

Mime: Fénix tu eres

Shinji: Tal parece que la música de tu lira es un alucinógeno pero no tiene efecto sobre mi porque yo hago uso de la ilusión

Mime: Ilusión

N: Shinji ejerce presión en su puño e Mime ejerce presión en su mano para sujetar el puño de Shinji

Shinji: (Que cosmos tan poderoso, pero en la parte posterior del cosmos percibo algo, algo que yo solo puedo apreciar)

N: Al final el que ejerció más presión fue Mime logrando así derribar a Shinji pero Mime no salio impune en cambio su mano está sangrando levemente

Mime: Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien como tu

Shinji: Si yo también Mime

Mime: Fénix he sabido que eres valiente y fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte para incluso regresar del mismo infierno, pero percibo algo más en tu cosmos al igual que Andrómeda tu trabajas para amigos y tratas de rescatar a Atenea que protege a la tierra

Shinji: Así es

Mime: Hm pero que tonto eres

Shinji: Tonto, si eso también pensaba yo

Mime: Que

Shinji: Solía odiar mi destino, a todas las personas e incluso a dios pero conocí a Tsukune y a los otros y fue entonces cuando cree en que hay amigos y combatir para cumplir nuestros anhelos a futuro, siempre viendo hacia adelante, por eso tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos

Mime: Hahahaha Te sentirás decepcionado si crees en la amistad y en el futuro

Shinji: Pobre de ti

Mime: Que insinúas

Shinji: Puedes burlarte si lo deseas pero antes recibirás esto

N: Shinji corre hacia Mime para dar un golpe e Mime toca una cuerda de su lira para

Shinji: Pero que es esto

N: Mime con su lira crea una onda de cosmos que detiene el golpe de Shinji

Shinji: Evadiste mi mejor técnica con tu cuerda

Mime: Fénix el poder de tu técnica es solo esa fuerza

N: La onda de cosmos de Mime está retrocediendo a Shinji hacia atrás

Shinji: No puedo creerlo estoy retrocediendo

N: Mime vuelve a lanzar su rato de cosmos y derriba a Shinji otra vez, Shinji se levanta e Mime arremete con sus hilos de cosmos y Shinji los esquiva

Shinji: (Este es muy distinto del anterior tanto el poder como en la velocidad han ido en aumento)

N: Shinji sigue esquivando los hilos de cosmos pero

Shinji: Ahhhhh

Asuka/Mari/Rei: Shinji

N: Shinji es atacado por los hilos y es lanzado hacia uno de los pilares

Mime: Debes darte cuenta mi técnica no es tan sencilla como supones, en tanto más fuerte sea mi cosmos más poderosos serán mis técnicas no existe un límite, recuerda tu ni Andrómeda podrán derrotarme puedo asegurarlo

N: Asuka corre a donde esta Shinji

Asuka: Shinji, Shinji responde

Mime: Se los dije están perdiendo el tiempo, y no importa que tengan un objetivo o no en si ignora todo eso la gente débil perece

Shinji: Mime que tus técnicas son poderosas pero algo es distinto, tu técnica en si es muy intimidante pero no percibo odio en tu cosmos

Asuka: Como es eso que no sientes odio en el Shinji

Asuna: Es porque tal vez no le guste herir a las personas, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta de ello por lo tanto debemos enseñarte una lección

Mime: Conque después de todo lo que te he hecho no sientes odio por mi, de acuerdo les hare saber quién soy antes que todos ustedes se vayan al infierno

Shinji: Que

Mime: Yo he matado a mi padre con mi grandioso y poderoso poder

Asuka: Mataste a tu padre

Shinji: Pero que es lo que dices

Flashback

N: Se ve a Mime de niño tocando su réquiem en medio del bosque pero de repente es interrumpido por

¿?: Mime has vuelto a hacer eso

N: Mime es interrumpido por un hombre alto de cabello azul y bigote del mismo color además en su vestimenta tiene una capa blanca

¿?: Porque no prácticas para desarrollar tu cosmos, recuerda que eres el hijo de Folkell

Mime (Niño): Pero yo soy diferente a ti compréndelo nuestros destinos no se unen no sirvo para el cosmos padre

Folkell: Que torpe eres acaso no eres hombre, tu no necesitas de esas tonterías

N: Folkell agarra la lira de Mime y la rompe a patadas (Nota: A educar con carácter se ha dicho no joda así se hace)

Mime (Niño): No por favor no o hagas

Mime: Mi padre Folkell era respetado por toda la nación como el más valeroso de los guerreros, pero yo no fui amado cuando era niño, siempre estaba solo y tenía a mi padre a pesar de que éramos padre e hijo

Fin del Flasback

Mime: Sucedió cuando yo podía utilizar el cosmos después de que mi padre me obligo a entrenar

Shinji: (Es curioso pero su historia se parece a la mía)

Flashback

N: Se ve a Mime unos años más joven entrar a la cabaña de su padre Folkell

Mime (Joven): Padre

N: Mime entra a la cabaña de su padre y ve un curioso collar que al abrirlo tiene una foto de 2 personas adultas que tienen a un bebe

Mime (Joven): Que es esto

Folkell: Ese bebe de allí eres tu

Mime (Joven): Que pero estos 2

Folkell: Ellos son tus padres

Mime: Que

Folkell: Y fui yo quien le quito la vida a ambos

Mime: Cuando Asgard estuvo en guerra con el país vecino se realizó una expedición mi padre se enfrentó a un guerrero, y sin misericordia mato a ese guerrero y a su esposa que trato de ayudarlo, ellos eran mis padres

N: Se puede ver a Folkell que en medio de una misión mata a un sujeto junto a una mujer que es su esposa y al entrar a la cabaña de ellos encuentra a un bebe llorando con intensidad, ese bebe resulto ser Mime.

Mime al saber la verdad de sus padres golpea fuertemente un árbol con mucha ira

Mime (Joven): Ahora entiendo lo que eres, es por ello que nunca me has amado, tu no me necesitabas solo fui una molestia para ti, solo querías que aliviara tu consciencia. El mejor guerrero de Asgard es solo un homicida y un mentiroso que solo trata de ocultar los crímenes que ha cometido y yo (Comienza a derramar lágrimas) hubiera sido más feliz si me hubieras matado, si me hubieras matado en ese momento en donde mataste a mis padres

Folkell: Hehe lloras en frente de quien mato a tus padres, tal vez ese sea el problema eres el hijo de un hombre que fue vencido el hijo del débil habrá de ser débil Hahahaha

Mime (Joven): Que dices. Muere Folkell

N: Mime da un poderoso golpe que derriba a Folkell

Mime: Mi odio no ha desaparecido, deposito mi odio en mi cosmos y he vivido en guerra desde aquel día

Fin del Flashback

Mime: Shinji aun dices que aún no sientes odio por mi

Shinji: Hehe Mime debes saber que tú y yo somos muy parecidos, yo también nunca fui amado por mi padre mi propio padre verdadero me abandono desde muy pequeño

Mime: Que

Shinji: Desde que mi padre me abandono crei que mi sola existencia era un estorbo para todo el mundo nadie velaba por mí ni nadie me apoyaba y cuando fui a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, empecé a creer que solo el odio era la única solución a todo de allí comencé a odiar a todo incluyendo a Atenea pero pronto descubrir que moría por amar y de creer en alguien, como te sucede a ti ahora ese es el momento en el que tenemos una venda que nos cubre los ojos y no nos permite ver la realidad eso se acabo

Asuka: Shinji

Mime: Hm Tonterías

Shinji: Es solo que no quieres admitirlo Mime

Mime: Que dices

Shinji: De acuerdo dejare que veas dentro de tu propio corazón. Puño Fantasma

N: Shinji usa su Puño Fantasma para hacer que Mime vea más allá de sus recuerdos entre ellos cuando Folkell cuidaba de, el mientras estaba enfermo

Mime: Ya entiendo esta debe ser tu poderosa Ilusión del Fénix, es un alucinógeno como mi lira, si exactamente igual al mío pero no me sorprenderá y tampoco tu no lo harás

Shinji: Solo diré una cosa. Mime esto no es una ilusión este es un hecho que estaba oculto y no recordabas

N: En los recuerdos de Mime en el momento de que Kolkell muriera este dice sus últimas palabras mientras llora en señal de arrepentimiento

Kolkell: Perdóname por favor Mime, pero querías que entendieras que yo

Mime (Joven): Que los dejo ir

N: Se ve cuando Folkell en realidad deja vivir a los padres de Mime pero el que es el padre de Mime da un ataque a espalda y Folkell en defensa propia contrataca matando al padre y madre de Mime de un solo golpe y poco después Folkell le hace 2 tumbas a los fallecidos padres de Mime y también se ve que en medio de una tormenta de nieve Folkell carga a Mime de niño que esta enfermo para llevarlo a una enfermería sin importar que eso lo mate a él y a Mime

Mime: ¡No! Eso es mentira Aarrrggghhh. Basta, basta no puedo creerlo, eso no es cierto como pude hacerlo

Shinji: Así es solo tratabas de odiar a tu padre porque tenías miedo del crimen, tu aniquilaste a tu padre con tus propias manos. Pero sigues amando a tu padre en lo más profundo de tu corazón

Mime: ¡Eso es imposible! No Aarrgghh. Esto es solo una ilusión lo es

Shinji: Yo te lo dije en tu mente solo tratas de creer en eso, no puedes engañarte Mime

Mime: Que maldición

N: Mime comienza a concentrar su cosmos con furia

Mime: Te acabare

N: Las cadenas de Andrómeda comienzan a moverse ante el cosmos de Mime

Asuna: La cadena reacciono ahora Mime sí que luce amenazador

Shinji: Ahora estoy percibiendo tu ira por primera vez, estoy seguro que debes odiarme pero por si alguna razón pudieras atraparme ni aun así podrías librarte de tu odio, tú debes de saberlo muy bien

Mime: Que

Shinji: Y te diré él porque que no es a mí ni a tu padre Folkell a quien odias es a ti mismo a quien odias por haber matado a tu propio padre

Mime: Cállate no dejas de imaginar cosas

Shinji: Mime aun no es demasiado tarde, admite tu pecado y perdona a tu padre, no deberías combatir y recompensar su amor salvando a Asgard de la ambición maligna de Hilda, no es lo que tu padre hubiera deseado, él era un hombre bueno que siempre lucho por el bien y tú debes seguir su ejemplo

Mime: No me has escuchado dije que te calles (Lanza un rayo de cosmos)

Shinji: Ahhhh

Asuka: Shinji

Mime: (Como te has atrevido) Empieza a recordar cuando era pequeño mientras entrenaba con Folkell (Tal vez Folkell sabía que estaba destinado a ser un dios guerrero tal vez por eso es que me entrenaba tan intensamente, él iba a dejar a Asgard en mis manos y esa era la verdad)

N: Shinji se levanta aun después de haber recibido la técnica de Mime

Mime: Fénix como puedes conservar aun algo de tu energía

Shinji: No importa que tan intensa sea tu ira eso no significa que tu cosmos sea intenso, además el poder de un cobarde que traiciono su propio corazón no puede luchar contra el Fénix

Mime: Estoy seguro de poder acabarte ahora con mi poder, esta vez mi cosmos acabara contigo

N: Mime lanza sus rayos de cosmos y Shinji los esquiva y contraataca dando una fuerte patada que derriba a Mime

Mime: Que no puedo creerlo, no pude herirte con mi mejor cosmos

Shinji: No fui tan torpe para recibir otra vez tu poder mortal y ya he podido ver a través de tus rayos

Mime: Aun así te matare

Shinji: No es tan sencillo Ave Fénix

N: Ambos guerreros lanzan rayos de cosmos donde al final ambos chocan y son derribados por su poder

Mime: (Recibió un poco de mi poder pero aun así su cosmos aún está subiendo más, no puede ser)

Shinji: La lucha aún no ha llegado a su fin

Mime: Excelente Fénix has podido ver a través de mi cosmos energía pero no olvidas que tengo un poder mucho más poderoso

Shinji: Que

Mime: Solo tu muerte te podrá recompensar por todos tus insultos Réquiem de Cuerdas

N: Mime toca su lira para extender sus cuerdas en dirección hacia Shinji

Mime: Si tú eres Fénix entonces yo soy un hábil cazador no te parece hehehe

N: Las cuerdas logran atrapar a Shinji

Shinji: Ahhhhhh

Asuka: ¡Shinji!

Mari/Rei: Shinji

Asuna: Shinji

Mime: Ahora voy a tocar mi réquiem para mandarte a lo más profundo del infierno

Shinji: No, no arrrggggghhhhh

Mime: Pero que ha pasado con tus palabras Fénix ya ni si quiera puedes hablar

N: Las chicas ven con horror como Shinji es torturado por las cuerdas de Mime

Mari: (Se tapa la boca con ambas manos) Oh dios mío Shinji

Rei: Shinji no

Asuka: ¡SHINJI!

Mime: Hahaha no es tierno tus amigas están gritando por ti, ya se una vez que te mande al infierno seré bueno contigo y las matare para que te acompañen a ti para que no estés triste

Asuka: Basta por favor, ya basta (comienza a derramar lágrimas) por favor ya basta

N: Asuka corre hacia Mime y le agarra la lira para que detener la música

Asuka: Detente por favor detente de una vez (Sujeta fuertemente la lira de Mime)

Mime: No moleste (Lanza un rayo de cosmos)

Asuka: Ahhhhh

Mari/Rei: Asuka

Asuna: No

Shinji: Asuka no aaarrrrggghhhh

N: Asuka es derribada por el rayo de Mime pero sobrevive a la técnica, estando lastimada ve fijamente como Shinji es torturado por las cuerdas de Mime

Asuka: (Porque, porque Shinji tiene que pasar por esto mientras que yo no puedo hacer nada ni menos con mi cuerpo lastimado, maldición esto es frustrante siempre quise ser la numero 1, pero gracias a Shinji entendí que hay mejores cosas de los que vale la pena luchar y viendo como fue la vida de Shinji y de sus amigos entiendo a que se refieren, quiero ayudar, quiero ser de utilidad sin importar que muera en el intento o que mi cuerpo quede destrozado, quiero ayudar de una forma u otra, quiero ayudar a. Shinji) Pensó muy frustrada de lo que está ocurriendo

N: Asuka muy frustrada de lo que está ocurriendo y quiere con toda determinación ayudar pero de repente ella comienza a sentir algo especial

Asuka: (Que, que es esto lo que estoy sintiendo, es como si de mi cuerpo despertara algo que estaba escondida) Pensó al sentir algo fluir en ella y comienza a cerrar los ojos (Que es lo veo, es el espacio exterior, pero siento que todo esto forma parte de mí y a la vez siento como si mi cuerpo fuese capaz de hacer muchas más cosas, acaso esto será)

N: Asuna comienza a sentir algo extraño

Asuna: (Que está pasando, que es ese cosmos que estoy sintiendo parece que viene de)

N: Asuka comienza a levantarse y mira con determinación a Mime

Ost God Warrior vs Saint link: watch?v=qMIVleLmAiE

Asuka: Tu

Mari/Rei: Asuka

Mime: Hm veo que te has levantado

Asuka: Detente ahora mismo

Mime: Quieres que Shinji deje de sufrir y muera inmediatamente

Asuka: Te ordeno que lo liberes ya

Mime: Ha me haces reír niña que podrás hacer alguien tan débil como tu

Asuka: Cállate te demostrare que no soy débil

N: Asuka con el cuerpo lastimado camina hacia Mime

Mime: Eres muy valiente, se nota que quieres morir

Asuka: (Con este poder que siento quiero usarlo para ayudar a Shinji cueste lo que cueste) Pensó con mucha valentía y determinación

Mime: (Que raro ahora mismo siento un cosmos muy poderoso, acaso ella ha)

N: Asuka llega a donde esta Mime tocando su lira y esta decidida a

Asuka: ¡Toma esto!

Mime: Ahhhh

N: Asuka da un gran golpe que logra derriba Mime y a la vez deteniendo el réquiem y con eso liberando a Shinji , Shinji, Asuna, Mari y Rei están sin palabras a lo que acaban de ver Asuka ha despertado el cosmos

Asuka: Lo… logre… por… fin fui de… ayuda (Se desmaya)

N: Mari y Rei corren hacia la ya inconsciente Asuka y se la llevan a donde esta Asuna, Mime se levanta muy furioso del ataque que sufrió

Mime: Maldita pagaras por lo que has hecho

Shinji: ¡Alto Mime!

Mime: Que Fénix

Shinji: Recuerda que yo soy ahora tu oponente no ellas, ni se te ocurra lastimarlas mientras yo esté aquí presente

Mime: Bien entonces volveré a lo que estaba antes de que tu novia te interrumpiera

Shinji: ¡Asuka no es mi novia!

Mari/Rei: ¡Así es!

N: Mime vuelve a tocar su réquiem de cuerdas y saca sus cuerdas para atrapar a Shinji pero este en realidad se deja atrapar a propósito y soporta el dolor de las cuerdas que lo están estrangulando

Mime: Que pasa Fénix ya has perdido toda espereza de vida

Shinji: (He aprendido en las 12 casas que mientras más fuerte sea la lucha más elevado estará mi cosmos. Voy a mejorar mi cosmos y más tarde surgirá mi fuerza, regresa a mi cosmos superior el 7mo sentido)

N: Mientras Shinji está atrapado por las cuerdas de Mime el concentrar su cosmos hasta llegar al 7mo sentido y con ello se libera de las cuerdas de Mime pero a la vez su armadura de Fénix es destruida y a la vez desaparece

Asuna/Mari/Rei: ¡Shinji!

Mime: En donde estas Fénix

Shinji: Aquí estoy

N: Shinji está en la cima de uno de los pilares sin su armadura puesta

Mime: No puedo creerlo rompiste mi cuerda con tu armadura

Shinji: Ya pude retirar mi fuego de este Fénix

Mime: Que

Shinji: Resurge el Ave Fénix Alas Ardientes del Fénix

N: Shinji con su cosmos lanza un Fénix de fuego e impacta fuertemente a Mime

Mime: Aaarrrgghhhhh

N: Tras recibir el poderoso ataque Mime de lanzando hacia arriba y es separado de su lira que esta se rompe en pedazos al caer en el suelo, Shinji se pone en frente de Mime que esta boca abajo en el suelo

Mime: Que has vencido mi réquiem de cuerdas, que tenías tu que yo no tuviera dímelo Fénix

Shinji: Mime tal vez poseas una tecnología superior pero tú estabas lleno de odio y en tanto yo confiaba en el futuro, esa era la razón del porque mi cosmos es superior al tuyo

Mime: En el futuro

Shinji: Así es este mundo está lleno de maldad, repleto de un dolor y un sufrimiento interminable pero tengo amigos valiosos en este mundo con quienes compartimos el tiempo que vivimos que si amamos este mundo y combatimos con esperanza, cualquier sueño puede convertirse en realidad o debería decir que lo creo por mis amigos que tanto quiero, quería que tú lo entendieras. A mí me costó lágrimas y sufrimiento, yo una vez estuve equivocado Mime por eso entiendo tu proceder perfectamente

Mime: A que te refieres Fénix (Comienza a recordar lo que Shinji le dijo de lo que era el en el pasado cuando el odiaba a todo el mundo y cuando explico sus verdaderos motivos del porque volvió al lado de los buenos)

(Folkell no padre acaso el combatió como un valiente con la esperanza de un futuro igual que Fénix) Pensó mientras recordaba cómo era Folkell cuando lo cuido

N: Mime se levanta sorprendiendo un poco a Asuna y a las demás

Shinji: Mime aún sigues

Mime: Fénix quiero saber si lo que dices es cierto

N: Mime se quita su armadura parte por parte cosa que hace que misteriosamente Asuna, Mari y Rei se pongan rojas y hasta se juraría ver a Mari saliéndole sangre por la nariz

Shinji: Mime

Mime: Dijiste que cualquier sueño se puede volver realidad si se combate por esperanza, entonces seguramente podrás vencerme demuéstralo con tu poder, combatiré contigo con todo mi poder

Asuna: (La ira se ha alejado de Mime y siento que mi cosmos adquiere fuerza, su odio a desaparecido ahora lo invade el espíritu y la determinación) Pensó de manera reflexiva ante la nueva postura de Mime

N: Tanto Shinji como Mime están elevando sus cosmos dispuesto a dar el golpe definitivo

Shinji: De acuerdo Mime

Mime: Haaaahhhhh

Shinji: Haaaahhhhh

N: Ambos da un golpe entre los 2 donde parece que Shinji perdió

Mari: Shinji

Mime: Bien Fénix tal vez tus amigos y tu puedan lograrlo, pueden convertir sus sueños en realidad

Asuna: Mime

Mime: Algún día si pudiera nacer en un mundo pacifico desearía volverte a verte, no como enemigo sino como amigo pero es ugh (gemido de dolor) deseo imposible

N: Mime se desmaya

Asuna: Mime, Mime

Mime: Padre pronto llegare a ti, ha llegado mi hora (Comienza a recordar su infancia mientras entrenaba con Kolkell) Lo siento padre no pude cumplir tu deseo a pesar de ser un dios guerrero, pero Fénix y sus amigos seguramente protegerán a Asgard y a la tierra. Lo dejo en tus manos Fénix y en las tuyas Andrómeda

Asuna: Mime no debes morir, no permitiré que alguien de un corazón noble muera aunque sea mi enemigo

N: Asuna corre a donde esta Mime y agarra el cuerpo de Mime pero ve que en la mano derecha de Mime está el zafiro de Odín, Asuna lo agarra y comienza a concentrar su cosmos

Asuna: Espero que esto sirva, alguien como tu Mime no debe morir de esta forma espero que podamos ser amigos y veas que en la vida uno puede ser feliz

N: Asuna con su cosmos cura las heridas de Mime que aun esta con vida pero inconsciente, Mari y Rei van a donde esta Shinji

Rei: Shinji estas bien

Shinji: Descuida he sufrido cosas peores

Mari: Pero Shinji por poco creímos que ibas a morir, si no fuera por Asuka ya habrías muerto

Shinji: Es verdad debo darle las gracias a Asuka por lo que hiso estoy muy agradecido de ella

Asuna: Listo ya te cure las heridas Mime dentro de poco estarás como nuevo

Mari: Espera hiciste que, te has vuelto loca el casi los asesinan a los 2 y aun así le salvan la vida

Shinji: Basta Mari, yo haría lo mismo por Mime sé que en realidad no es malo al contrario es un guerrero noble que se con total certeza que luchara por la justicia. Peor sería que alguien como Mime muriera aunque sea bajo mis propias manos, como he dicho antes era como Mime y me revindicado para luchar por el bien sé que él también lo hará por lo que agradezco a Asuna por haberle salvado la vida

Asuna: Cuidare de Mime hasta que despierte y lo mismo de Asuka

Shinji: No Asuna tu hermano Rito y Tsukune te están esperando en el palacio del Valhala, debes ir con ellos cuanto antes. Mari, Rei cuiden de Asuka y Mime por favor

Rei: Entendido Shinji

Mari: Esta bien (Aunque si fuera ella tampoco dejaría morir a alguien tan apuesto como Mime)

Asuna: Shinji tú también tienes que venir con los demás

Shinji: No te preocupes por mi adelántate Asuna, lo juramos cuando combatimos en las 12 casas no importa lo que pueda pasar jamás debemos mirar hacia atrás

Asuna: Es verdad

Shinji: Date prisa Asuna

Asuna: Entendido

N: Asuna comienza a correr en dirección al palacio del Valhala dejando a los demás

Shinji: (Mime dijiste que querías volver a verme si nacías nuevamente pero ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de vivir como amigos Mime) Shinji se desmaya

Mari/Rei: Shinji

N: Las 2 cargan el cuerpo de Shinji ya inconsciente y lo ponen casi junto al de Asuka

Mari: Creo que ya estamos siendo de utilidad no lo crees Rei

Rei: No estoy segura, no hemos hecho nada la que si hiso algo fue Asuka

Mari: Es verdad Asuka fue la que logro hacer algo y ese fue salvar a Shinji

Rei: Puede que Asuka ya haya despertado lo que Shinji usa como cosmos

Mari: Crees que nosotras podemos despertar ese cosmos y ayudar a Shinji en lo que podamos

Rei: Posiblemente

N: Con Asuna mientras corre ella se para sintiendo el cosmos de Shinji

Asuna: (El cosmos de Shinji desapareció pero como hemos prometido no volveré a mirar hacia atrás, lo he jurado por ustedes amigos, menos a ti Saori)

N: En donde esta Saori evitando que los hielos se derritan siente algo extraño

Saori: (Porque presiento que alguien cercano a mí me está insultando ¿Quién será?)

Ending Blue Dream

**Blue Dream, saca tu interior, universo intensa acción de dos**: Esta Tsukune en su armadura de Pegaso sentando en una roca en medio de una pradera donde se ve que el viento sopla con fuerza en medio de una resplandeciente noche

**Blue Dream, todo cambiara y tus sueños se realizaran:** Se ven a Rito, Shinji, Asuna y Ichika en sus armaduras caminando en medio de la pradera donde se ve el resplandor de la luna llena

**Quiero revelar todo de mí, no disfrazar la verdad:** Se ven a Rito, Ichika, Asuna y Shinji en la punta de una montaña viendo el horizonte de lo que parece ser el monte Fuji

**Vivirá el profundo amor, yo lucharé siempre así:** Se ven una imagen transparente de Tsukune, Asuna, Rito, Ichika y Shinji en medio del cielo donde en medio de la pradera son observados por Moka, Asuka, Houki, Lala, Yami, Rin, Run, Cecilia, Charlotte, Rei, Mari, Mizore, Kurumu, Misato, Chifuyu, Laura, Yukary y Ruby

**Vivirá el profundo amor no importa yo se vivir: **Se vuelve a ver a Tsukune sentado en la roca, que esta vez se levanta y mira hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa

Fin del Ending y del capitulo

Escena Alternativa: La pesadilla de Mime

Después de la derrota de Mime, Shinji toma el zafiro de Odín y va en dirección al palacio del Valhala mientras que Asuna, Asuka, Mari y Rei están observando detenidamente a Mime

Mime: Que me ven si ya perdí el zafiro de Odín

Asuna: Esto aún no ha terminado

Mime: A que te refieres

Asuna: Esto apenas comienza jejeje (risa siniestra)

Asuka: Oye Asuna podemos divertirnos con el (mirada siniestra)

Mari: Tengo algo de frio, ya sea con que calentarme (se relame los labios mientras mira a Mime)

Rei: Puedo tocarte (Cara sonrojada y siniestra)

N: Mime comienza a ponerse nervioso y viendo con algo de terror a las chicas

Mime: (Porque siento miedo, acaso ellas planean hacerme algo malo)

N: Mime da unos pasos hacia atrás y comienza a correr pero Asuna alza sus cadenas y agarra un pie de Mime y comienza a arrastrarlo a donde están las chicas mientras el asustado Mime agarra el suelo con fuerza

Asuna: No te escaparas (se relame los labios)

Mime: Que me van a hacer (expresión de miedo mientras suda frio)

Asuka: Recuerda compartirlo

Asuna: Hay mucho para nosotras si es posible claro esta

Mari: Ya no puedo contenerme

Rei: Ni yo

Mime: No por favor, sea lo que sea por favor tengan piedad

N: Las chicas rodean a Mime y comienza a manosearlo y a quitarle la ropa para

Mime: Aaaaaarrrggghhhhh

N: A lo lejos Shinji escucha el grito y se pone nervioso

Shinji: Algo me dice que seré el próximo sino tengo cuidado, solo rezo que no tenga que ver con Asuka, Mari y Rei ni mucho menos Asuna

Fin del especial

**Notas del Autor: Muy buenas espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo, me tomo a lo de esfuerzo escribirlo pero siento con firmeza que valió la pena, para que lo sepan el siguiente capítulo lo tendré listo para algunas semanas dado que mi nuevo fic Amor Desde el Espacio está teniendo muy buena aceptación y planeo subirle más capítulos hasta le he planeado sagas de pelea épica**

**Lo que Asuka despierte el cosmos es algo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho mejor dicho desde hace mucho antes de escribir este fic y OJO no solo Asuka despertara el cosmos sino también otras chicas de los demás harems donde algunas serán doncellas de Bronce y de Plata, quien lea esta quienes creen que despertaran el cosmos**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos quienes de las chicas despertaran el cosmos para ayudar a sus amigos **

**Nuevamente le agradezco a Sekishiki y Chivotenkai por su apoyo y también a otro buen usuario de nombre ZeroTT que está ahora planeando un nuevo fic, recuerden si quieren dar su apoyo o como quieren que siga el fic pueden poner reviews o de plano mandarme mensajes privados dando sus sugerencias y todo**

**Hasta la próxima espero muchos reviews de parte de ustedes que me han motivado a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar en mis historias. Hasta el próximo capítulo titulado: La Despiadada Amatista **


End file.
